Total Drama Reunion
by Rillis Morta
Summary: "Season five, folks! And we're bringing back some big names! I've got all of the original idiots with me, plus, that stalker fan girl and mister Latin charming. So join me, Chris McClain, as we go through the top eight challenges from the first three seasons as picked by you, our fans! With a little twist every now and then"
1. Not So Happy Reunion Part 1

"Season five, folks! And we're bringing back some big names! I've got all of the original idiots with me, plus, that stalker fan girl and mister Latin charming. So join me, Chris McClain, as we go through the top eight challenges from the first three seasons as picked by you, our fans! With a little twist every now and then, ha-ha. Now, let's get to the introducing! First up, our fierce females: Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, and Gwen."

Beth looks around as she dismounts from a bus, Bridgette waves while Courtney and Gwen face snobbishly away from each other.

"Okaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy, Next up: after having not been in for the past three seasons, it's Eva, Katie, and Sadie!"

Katie and Sadie run off the bus, gawking at everything, while Eva simply gets off the bus and grunts.

"Also returning, sense it's a reunion, are Heather, Izzy, Lindsay, and LeShawna and Sierra!"

Heather gets off the bus with a smile, while Lindsay hits her head off the top of the door frame. She hits the ground and Izzy jumps over her, landing and rolling on the ground. LeShawna stops for a moment, looking around, then dismounts and walks over to the rest of the girls. Sierra gets off the bus, slightly sad looking, and then stands further away than most of the girls.

"I wonder what's up there," Chris comments.

"Now, onto our male competitors. He was the last good-guy standing in World Tour and has been the talk of the blog-o-sphere sense, it's Cody!"

Sierra begins to cry even harder. Cody gets off the bus with an empty smile on.

"Uhh, dude, whatcha do to her?" asked Chris.

"I got a restraining order," replied Cody.

"Ohh, nice, best way to get rid of a stalker," Chris remarks. "Alright, next up: Alejandro!"

Alejandro, with shorter hair than normal, steps off the bus. Both Heather and Courtney begin to gawk. Bridgette, LeShawna, and Gwen all scoff.

"Alright, moving on; Duncan, Dj, and Geoff!"

Duncan gets off the bus and scowls at Courtney, then winked at Gwen.

"Hey Dj, how's the curse treatin' ya?" Chris asked as he approached.

"Actually, when I got back from filming World Tour mamma flew me straight to Egypt and we broke the curse," Dj stated.

"Bummer, we'll have to fix that," Chris replied. "No time for that now though, next up: after several hours of quarantine and several months of therapy, he's back to his old, loser self folks, Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel jumps of the bus cheering. He takes his place alongside the other guys.

"Moving on, let's introduce some familiar faces. The sovereign of Sarcasm, and the ruler of the rejects! It's Noah and Harold!"

Harold gets off, looks around once, and then moves forward as Noah comes after him.

"Next up! Justin, Owen, and Tyler!"

Justin gets off, not really paying attention. Tyler begins to strike manly poses, but trips.

"Great job, the ladies must be really impressed," mocked Noah. Owen ran over and hugged Noah and Izzy.

"Gwen, get over here!" called Chris. Gwen walked over slowly.

"What?" she snapped.

"It's Trent!" Chris introduced. Trent climbed off the bus and glared at Chris.

"You did that on purpose," he growled as he walked by.

"Of course I did," Chris replied.

"Now then, everyone, to the yacht!" called Chris.

*Out in the open water*

The contestants reclined in comfortable chairs as they dined on little squares of exotic cheeses and fancy vitamin waters. Chef was driving the boat. Cody sat at the back of the boat while Sierra over the front. Chris came out to speak with the competitors.

"I hope you're enjoying this because this-"

"Will be the last comfortable thing we have for a while, we know already!" snapped Heather.

"Easy, alright so here's how this season works: our fans voted for the top eight challenges of each of the first three seasons, every eighth elimination we will be moving from the island, to the film lot, and then to the plane. Also, I will not be telling you in advance which challenges were selected. Also, every challenge will be reward AND elimination."

Everyone gasped.

"That's right; there will also be no dual eliminations at all. That means we have a solid twenty-four or twenty-five episode season, not counting the aftermath editions. Okay, like in World Tour there will be three teams, and you'll only have to sing in the World Tour challenges, possibly, I haven't decided yet. We are currently en route to Camp Wawanakwa."

*Island!*

The Yacht slowly pulled in and stopped. Chris and chef dismounted as the campers, one-by-one, got off.

"So, how far away must Sierra stay?" whispered Noah.

"Twenty feet, but that's only when I'm' conscious."

"Ummmm, what?"

"I don't know, her lawyers made it so the order is in effect while I'm conscious. Do you know what it's like to have all of your windows dead bolted shut and your door to have ten locks on it?"

***Confessional***

"I didn't actually get the restraining order, my parents did." Cody remarked. "But, I'm still enjoying her not giving me foot rubs! Or anything like that! However, I also have to keep things like my Deodorant and tooth brush on me at all times. Can't be within twenty feet of those things all the time if they just sit in my bathroom. You probably think I'm taking drastic measures, but the first time she violated it I found her in my bathroom brushing with my toothbrush!"

***Outside***

All of the contestants lined up as Chris paced back and forth on a picnic table.

"Now, thanks to several lawsuits the island is no longer radioactive, and a LOT less interesting, but hey, it's still pretty deadly. Your first challenge, as decided by our viewers, is to jump off of the huge mountain, more commonly known as 'The Cliff'. However, this challenge will have a twist, first you must hike up the cliff. Also, sense the island was cleaned up a lot of new vegetation has grown in, so it's more like climbing up a diagonal forest. The teams'll be formed as you arrive, eight to a team. Also, I've decided for another twist, that last person up the mountain will be instantly eliminated!"

'What? Oh C'mon, that is so unfair!" the contestants began to snap.

"Hey! It's been decided, now…Go!"

Everyone took off in a mad run for the mountain.

"Trent! Trent!" called Sadie and Katie. Trent stopped and looked back. "Trent, go up the cliff with us."

"Huh, fine," Trent stated indifferently.

Ezekiel was running off, passed Justin, who got an idea.

***Confessional***

"With that idiot's knack for always being the first one out all I need to do I beat _him _up the mountain and that automatically guarantees me a spot," Justin worked out his plan out loud.

***Game***

"Uhh, Zeke, wait up!"

Ezekiel skidded to halt and looked back.

"What is it, eh?" he asked.

"Umm, do you wanna come with me up the mountain?" Justin asked. Ezekiel thought for a moment.

***Confessional***

"I saw all of the episodes of Action, eh, and I know Justin's up to something… nah, whatever it is, I'm ready for it! Going feral in World Tour heightened all of my sense, eh; I'm like super Zeke now!" Ezekiel began to strike ninja posse, but fell over.

***Outside***

"Sure, let's go, he others are getting away!" cried Ezekiel. Justin took off after him.

"Hey, Big-O, c'mon, let's get moving!" cried Izzy who was currently on top of Owen's head. Noah was standing beside them as Owen stood, slightly saddened, looking at the mountain.

"Ahhh C'mon!" he screamed.

***Meanwhile***

Cody was slowly making his way up the mountain, and then he heard a rustling. Screaming, he pulled out his restraining order.

"Sierra, I still have this!" he cried. Instead Geoff emerged from the bushes.

"Whops, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Geoff stated.

"Wait, where's Bridgette, shouldn't you two be sucking face?" asked Cody.

"No, Bridgette and I broke up," Geoff stated, surprisingly nonchalantly.

"What? Why?" asked Cody.

"Because she kissed Alejandro!" snapped Geoff.

"But, didn't you forgive her?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, but…look, what If you had been going out with Gwen when she kissed Duncan in World Tour? It's like that," Geoff replied.

"I get where you're coming from," Cody replied.

"C'mon, let's get moving; I saw Bridgette and she had Sierra with her!" Cody ran after Geoff.

***Meanwhile***

Bridgette and Sierra were both sobbing slightly as they continued up the mountain.

"I mean, how could he just get a restraining order? Against his own wife?" screamed Sierra.

"Technically…you were never his wife," replied Bridgette as she continued to sob. Sierra stopped, clearly infuriated.

"WHAT?" screamed Sierra.

"Cody…said 'I Do' when you asked him if he needed to go to the bathroom, not if he would marry you, Alejandro used you to eliminate Owen," replied Bridgette, wiping her eyes. Sierra realized this and cried even harder.

***Meanwhile!***

Gwen had found a rocky path, but it was more forward than the trails. She was having a hard time scaling it, though. Then, a hand fell in front of her face.

"Hey, need a hand?" asked Duncan. Gwen grabbed his hand, he lifted her up, and the kissed quickly.

"You are the best," stated Gwen.

"I know, you gotta love short cuts, babe," replied Duncan and the love birds continued up the mountain.

"**Will Sierra ever get close enough to use Cody's tooth brush again? Will Owen, Izzy, and Noah ever actually start climbing the mountain? Will Ezekiel NOT be eliminated first for once? These questions and lots more probably won't be answered next time on: Total Drama Reunion!" **


	2. Not So Happy Reunion Part 2

Noah and Owen stood staring up at the mountain. Owen on the verge of tears. Then, Izzy came running up to them.

"Did you get it?" Noah asked. Izzy pulled out a sausage, some string, and a stick.

"Good, now let's get moving!" Noah cried. Izzy jumped on top of Owen's head and stuck the sausage out in front of him. Owen began to run forward, trying to get the sausage.

***Confessional***

"Okay, that might've been a little under handed, but Owen and Izzy are my best friends and Izzy never would've let me hear the end of it if I had left her precious Owen behind," Noah stated.

***Top of the Mountain***

Chris stood looked over the side for anybody approaching. Chef came up behind him, rolling several large boulders.

"You ready?" Chris asked. Chef nodded with an evil smile. "Fire away!"

Chef began to roll the large boulders down the hill. Chris laughing manically while he did so.

***Trent, Sadie, and Katie***

"Look, I can see the finish line," Katie stated.

"Really? All I see is a boulder coming towards-"

Trent dived out of the way as a boulder came tumbling towards them and took out Sadie and Katie, sending them back down the hill.

Trent sighed in relief and continued up the mountain.

***Top of the Mountain***

Duncan reached the top, then grabbed Gwen and pulled her up. The duo turned around and crossed the finish line.

"Wow, we're the first ones here?" Gwen stated.

"That's right, now, go stand behind the number one," Chris replied. They high-fived and stood silently. Then, Duncan screamed in fear. Gwen turned around and saw why.

"Heather, Alejandro, and Courtney! Good to see you, go stand behind the number one!" Chris stated. "Funny part is I didn't plan that…Trent! Also good to see you!"

This time, Gwen just sighed.

"So, Duncan, Gwen, Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, and Trent. Two more members and your team'll be complete! And here they come now!"

Harold, LeShawna, and Dj ran across the finish line.

"Harold, LeShawna, because you two were the first to arrive, you're on team one. Dj, you're the first member of team two."

Next across the finish line was Eva. Following behind were Katie and Sadie.

"Katie, Sadie, Eva, you're all on team two."

Arriving next were Lindsay, Beth, and Tyler.

"One more member and that'll round out team two," Chris thought out loud. Then, Justin, followed by Ezekiel arrived at the finish line.

"Justin, you're just-in time. You're the last member of team two. Ezekiel, surprisingly enough, you're not out."

"Wahoo!"

"Yep, first member of team three."

Following across the finish line next were Cody and Geoff.

"Hey guys, Great news! Sierra and Bridgette haven't crossed the finish line yet! You're all gonna be on the same team! Here they come now!"

Sierra and Bridgette crossed the finish line. Cody screamed in horror and Geoff just grunted.

"Hmmm, that just leaves Owen, Izzy, and Noah," Gwen stated after doing a head count.

"Awe man, poor guy, it's gonna be tough getting up the cliff for him," Geoff stated. Noah ran across the finish line, followed by Izzy, and a short time later…Owen.

"No! Izzy, we're too late, Owen was the last one across the finish line!" Noah stated.

"Correct! Owen, sorry man, but you're out," Chris stated.

"What?" Owen asked in confusion.

"Yep, you were the last one to cross the finish line, which means you're instantly eliminated! But, you get to co-host the aftermath shows with Blaineley," Chris replied.

"No!" Owen screamed.

"Yes, weren't you wondering why she wasn't here?" Chris replied. "Alright, moving on to the reward part of the challenge. Just like in season one you'll have to jump off this cliff, then, take parts for a hot tub back to camp and assemble it there. Team three, sense you're a man short team's one and two will have to select someone to sit out. Oh, and for every person who doesn't jump you lose a chance at getting something to carry your stuff with. Winning team gets chariot-like thingies. Second place gets wheel-barrels and losing team gets didley-squat. Now, pick your team names."

"Team Supreme!" cried Eva, Justin, Lindsay, and Beth. Tyler also went to cheer, but took Lindsay's heels to the kiwis. Symbol: faceless figure standing on top of two defeated figures. Color: Red.

"Team opposite-of-victory 2.0," Chris remarked.

"Team Underdogs!" Noah, Geoff, Izzy, and Ezekiel cried. Symbol: dog face. Color: Teal Blue.

"Team one?" Chris asked.

"We should be team Heather!" Heather Demanded.

"Ummmm, you know better than to be that pretentious around me!" LeShawna snapped.

"Get at me, ghetto girl!" Heather replied. Harold and Alejandro jumped in, pulling their respective ladies away.

"I'm feeling the name 'Team Drama Bomb'," Chris stated. Symbol: Bomb pointed towards the ground. Color: Yellow.

"Alright, teams, pick who's sitting out!" Chris snapped.

"Dj!" Eva screamed.

"Alright, Dj, you're out for team supreme," Chris replied. "Team Drama Bomb?"

"I'll sit out," Courtney stated.

"You sat out when we did this the first time too," LeShawna remarked.

Team Underdogs huddled together, except for Sierra.

"Huh, Sierra, you can stand on the other side of the huddle, but don't touch me!" Cody stated. Sierra peeped in excitement and joined the huddle.

"Alright, we all need to jump. The best part is, all of us jumped last time, Sierra, think you can do it?" asked Noah.

"I defiantly can!" Sierra replied.

"Alright, team drama bomb, you're up," Chris ordered.

"Ladies first," Alejandro stated. Heather walked over to the edge and looked over. Then, she fell over. LeShawna had kicked her. Then, LeShawna jumped. Courtney looked over the edge to see if Heather was alright, saw how far down it was, and whimpered, she began to move away from the edge, but she ran into Duncan. Duncan grabbed her wrists and smiled.

After sending Courtney screaming over the edge Duncan jumped, followed by Gwen, Harold, Trent, and Alejandro.

'I think I'm going to like that team," Chris chuckled. "Team Supreme…"

Eva leapt over the edge, followed by Tyler, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie. Justin jumped next. Leaving Beth quivering on the edge.

"Who forgot to push her?" Eva snapped as they saw her shaking in fear.

"Beth, it's okay, you don't have to jump!" Lindsay called.

"What, no it's not! Jump you coward!" Eva snapped.

"I'm too scared!" Beth replied. "I'm not jumping!"

"What? You see what you caused? From now on if everyone listens to me and only me then we'll win!" Eva snapped.

"Ok, one chicken for the supreme-o's. Underdogs, you be up!"

Cody, followed by Geoff, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Sierra, Noah, and Izzy jumped.

"And, with no chickens, team Underdogs takes the lead! Coming in second, team Supreme!"

"Wait, but we didn't have any chickens either! We even had an extra jumper!" Heather Snapped.

"I know, but technically neither you nor Courtney actually jumped, LeShawna and Duncan threw you into the water, which means: both of you were, chickens!" Chris announced. "If Duncan hadn't lobbed Courteny of the edge than Team Dram Bomb would've tied with Team Supreme."

***Confessional***

"So worth it," Duncan chuckled,

***Game***

"Underdogs, you get the chariots, Supremes, you get the wheelbarrows, and the Drama Bombs get didley-squat."

Heather grunted in anger as team Underdogs cheered.

***Confessional***

"My team is the worst!" Eva screamed. "I get stuck with miss bimbo! the two besties who can do jack! The sporto who sucks at sports! The geek girl! The hottie who is useless! And the brick house who can't hurt a fly!"

***Camp site***

Noah lead his team along the beach and they arrived at the camp site in a few minutes.

"Alright, Geoff, you and Ezekiel will be in charge of unpacking. Bridgette, Sierra, you guys sort everything out. Cody, you're on instructions; Izzy, you and I will start on the motor for the bubbles, I remember how to build that from the first time."

***Confessional**

"Noah might be sarcastic and lazy, but he's a great leader and a really cool guy," Geoff stated.

***Game***

Team Supreme arrived.

"Great, they're already ahead! Sadie, Katie, unpack! Lindsay, Instructions! Justin, start sorting, let's move!" snapped Eva.

"Ummmm, wouldn't it be better if we had Tyler and Dj unpack, because of their strength. Beth read the instructions because of her brains, and Sadie and Katie sort because they know how to take orders from Beth?" Lindsay inquired.

"I agree with Lindsay," Beth stated.

"I do too," Tyler seconded.

"Us too!" Sadie and Katie piped.

Eva growled in anger.

***Confessional***

"My team is useless! If they keep listening to that bimbo's stupid plans then we won't win!" Eva snapped.

***Game***

Team Supreme took to work with Lindsay's plan. Noah's plan was also moving along steadily, but team Supreme was moving much faster. Finally, Team Drama Bomb arrived.

"Alright, let's unpack!" Alejandro stated.

"Done!" Lindsay cried. Chris walked over and tested the waters.

"Perfection!" he announced. "The Supreme-Dream-Team wins! Your prize, this fabulous hot-tub is yours to use for the rest of our time here! Team Underdogs, you almost finished…that counts for nothing. However, because all of your team members jumped I'll let you pick who stays where in the camp houses. Team Drama Bomb, you're all lucky that I already eliminated Owen, 'cause otherwise one of your sorry asses would've been sent home tonight."

***Later that night***

"We'll take those rooms," Noah stated. The cabins were the closest to the bathrooms.

"Alright, Team Supreme, you can get the cabins closest to your hot-tub."

"Then, that means we get the cabins near the-nothing!" Heather snapped.

"Yep…too bad," Chris replied. "Alright, you get two days off, then another challenge, have a good night!"

Everyone began to turn in.

"Hey, Geoff, I need to ask you a favor," Cody whispered.

***Confessional***

"These doors don't lock so I need someone to watch and make sure that Sierra doesn't come and bug me in my sleep," Cody stated.

***Night***

Sierra snuck quietly through the bushes and came out at the guy's cabin across the field from her's. She moved to go in when she noticed Geoff sleeping in the chair. Slowly, she tried to maneuver around him, but a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Go to sleep Sierra," Geoff stated. Sierra growled and went back to her cabin. Just then, Cody came outside.

"Shift change already?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, thanks again man, I don't want to have to stay up all night, every night," Cody stated.

"No problem," Geoff replied and went inside to "catch some 'Z's'." Cody sat down in the sat and sighed.

"**Will Team Drama Bomb every work their differences? Will Eva ever take control of her team away from Lindsay? And, will Sierra ever get Cody's foot in her hands to rub again? Find out, probably not next week, on: Total…Drama…Reunion!"**


	3. Hide & Then What Happens?

"**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! Our Twenty-four willing body contestants scaled a cliff for victory! Except for Owen, who sadly was the last to reach the top and was eliminated. Also, three new teams were formed; with a power struggle going on in Team Supreme. In the end, Lindsay rose to the occasion and led her team to victory, and made enemies with Eva along the way. Will Team Supreme be another re-hash of Team Victory? Will Team Drama Bomb's fragile and transparent peace last? And, will Owen survive Co-hosting the aftermath with Blaineley? Find out in the not-so-near future of: Total! ...Drama! … Reunion!"**

It was just before dawn as the competitors slept soundly. Cody sat in his usual position keeping an eye for Sierra. Slowly, Cody began to drift off into a sleep. Then, he panicked and shot up. Then, he rubbed his eyes and thought he saw something.

"What the? …..AHHHHHHHHH!"

Geoff, Ezekiel, and Noah burst out of the Team Underdog's cabin and looked around frantically. Cody was gone.

"Cody? Cody?" Geoff cried. Across the small field Bridgette, Sierra, and Izzy cam running form their Team Underdog's cabin.

"What happened?" Izzy asked.

"Cody, he-he's gone!" Geoff replied.

"No! Cody!" Sierra screamed.

"HEY!" Eva snapped running over. "Keep it down or I'll knock you silly!"

"Eva, Cody's missing, you need to help us find him," Sierra screamed as she picked Eva up off the ground. Eva raised a fist and smacked Sierra to the ground. Then, Lindsay came running over.

"Oh my gosh you guys! Beth is missing!" she cried.

"Ahhh! Where's Katie?" Sadie screamed from the cabins of Team Supreme. Then, Alejandro and Duncan came wandering by.

"Hey, you guy's seen Harold or Courtney?" Duncan asked.

"No, wait, why are you searching for Courtney?" Sierra asked.

"I'm not! I'm searching for Harold!" Duncan replied frantically.

***Confessional***

"You can TOTALLY tell that Duncan still has feelings for Courtney, he always liked her…even before he started liking Gwen, who knows, maybe this year he'll kiss Courtney behind Gwen's back!" Sierra thought out loud.

***Game***

"Gooooooood morning, campers!" Chris cried over the P.A system. "You may have noticed that some teammates are missing. That was to even up the playing field. There are now three guys and three girls left on every team. Today's challenge, as submitted by our fans is: Number seven: The Hide & Seek challenge! For those of you who forget, Chef hunts your sorry buns down with a high powered water gun. You need to hide as long as you can. Also, if you managed to evade capture for five minutes you can attempt immunity by reaching the Lifeguard's chair at the end of the dock. Also, sense this challenge was originally an individual challenge, I've added a little twist: You must hide in groups of two: One male, one female. Also, you cannot rat out other groups to score victory. Oh, LeShawna, no hiding in the water this time. **[LeShawna snapped her fingers]** First team to have a group of two reach the Lifeguard's chair wins immunity. The team with the most players caught at that point will be up for elimination. Also, if the same amount of people from each team are captured at the time of victory, we'll go by the order of how chef caught them. Also, the reward will be going to the team who either evade capture longest, or had no members captured at all. Should the team who wins also have the most member's captured, we'll again be going by who has the second most captures or, who was captured first. You'll have thirty minutes to buddy-up and find a spot, Chef hunts at dawn!"

"Well that was a mouthful," Bridgette remarked.

"No time, Sierra, take Geoff with you. Bridgette go with Ezekiel **[Ezekiel gave a creepy smile]**….actually come with me, Izzy you're with Ezekiel," Noah demanded. Everyone on Team Underdog nodded.

***Confessional***

"Yeah, I would've liked to go with Geoff, but if I had tried to fight then we would've just wasted time."

***Game***

'Tyler, you go with Lindsay, Justin you're with me, Dj I'll take you with me," Eva snapped. "Now listen, only I and Dj are allowed to attempt victory, everyone else, stay put. We don't want to risk all of us getting caught!" Eva snapped.

"Umm, wouldn't it be better if-"

"No, Lindsay it wouldn't be!"

***Confessional***

"Okay, Eva really needs to get it through her head that she's NOT the leader of this team, I'm here too. She also should be reminded that it was my plan that won us the challenge last time!" Lindsay vented.

***Game***

"Alejandro, with me, Duncan, take Gwen, Trent you take LeShawna, simple as that," Heather explained. Every member of Team Drama Bomb nodded.

***Confessional***

"Okay, I know it might've looked like I was takin' orders from Heather, but her strategy was solid." LeShawna started. "So, I'll go along with it…until she becomes useless, personally, I wanna vote out Alejandro. He came too close to winning the million last season! Besides, if teams dissolve and he's still in, he'll l be nothing more than a threat!"

***Game***

Chef stalked quietly through the forest, taking in everything, looking for his pray. Slowly, he moved around, and saw them in a clearing: Izzy and Ezekiel.

"Shouldn't we be hiding, 'eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"No way, I want my rematch with Chef! After what happened last time, I'm not letting him get away!"

Two squirts of water shot from the bush. Izzy reacted and grabbed the home-school by the hood and pulled him in to the undergrowth nearby. Chef stood up and snapped, his pray had escaped.

***Meanwhile***

Trent and LeShawna lay quietly underneath some rocks. Not making a noise, not even moving. Slowly, Trent pulled out his watch.

"Alright, it's been five minutes, we can go for immunity," Trent Whispered. LeShawna nodded and they began to slide out from underneath their hiding spot. Trent got up on one knee, and then he heard what sounded like rocks jamming. He turned around to quiet LeShawna, but saw she was only half way out.

"Hurry, he could once along any minute!" Trent whispered.

"Trent, I'm stuck!" LeShawna replied in a desperate whisper.

"What?"

"My booty, you didn't think something _that _large would be able to slide underneath these rocks."

Trent face palmed, and then thought of a strategy.

"Okay, just slid back in, we'll have to let Duncan and Gwen or Alejandro and Heather get immunity," Trent stated. LeShawna went to move back, but still couldn't move.

"You can't move back either?" Trent asked and LeShawna shook her head. Once again, Trent face palmed.

***Also Meanwhile***

Eva and Dj snuck through the woods, looking around carefully. Slowly, they crawled out into an open area. Dj stepped on a twig, causing a small crack sound, barely audible.

"QUIET! YOU WANT CHEF TO FIND US!" Eva screamed so loudly that birds flew from the trees in fear. Dj began to whimper. Then, a shot of water smacked Eva in the face, and then got Dj off the back.

"Thanks for creaming so loudly, otherwise I would've never found you," Chef stated as he walked into the area. Eva growled.

***Confessional***

'I know Dj is the real reason we got caught, you heard how loud that twig snap was! You could've heard if form miles away!" Eva screamed.

***Game***

Tyler and Lindsay lay silent underneath some shrubs, only a few feet away from the clearing where Eva and Dj had been caught.

"Should we try to get away?" Tyler asked.

"No," Lindsay replied. "We need to get Eva out, then there won't be any real problems on our team, if we lose then we can vote her out."

"Oh, great idea, but what if Sadie and Justin reach the lifeguard tower" Tyler asked. After a moment they both laughed at the idea.

"Ahem," chef cleared his throat. Lindsay and Tyler looked up to see the barrel of a water gun pointed at the both, they could Also here Eva going off at them for getting caught.

***Meanwhile***

"Uhh, shouldn't we be hiding?" Ezekiel pondered.

"Nope, we're hunting," Izzy replied.

"I thought that was chef's job," Ezekiel replied.

"Yes, but I saw it in the movie once, it was this really elaborate game of "Cat-and-mouse" where the hunter became the hunted and-"

Izzy once again grabbed Ezekiel by the hood and pulled him into the bushes. Eva, Dj, Tyler, and Lindsay walked by, followed by chef.

"Now get to the Mess Hall and stay there until the game is over!" Chef snapped. The four members of team Supreme continued to walk away while Chef turned around and went in the opposite direction.

After a moment Izzy spoke: "We need to get one of those water guns."

***Once again, meanwhile***

Trent was pulling as hard as he could, but Leshawna's beautiful booty just wouldn't budge.

"Man, it's stuck," Trent stated.

"Now is that a compliment or an insult?" LeShawna asked.

"Uhh, compliment," Trent replied.

***Confessional***

"Ok, I've gotten some help with my O.C.D, but that's only half the battle. I have NO friends on my team. It would be different if Justin, Katie and Sadie were on my team, but I have no one who likes me. Except Harold, maybe."

***Game***

"Do you think Cody's okay? Sierra asked.

"Yes, I'm sure he's fine," Geoff whispered in response.

"But what if he's not fine?"

"I don't know, Chris can't kill legally."

"Yes, but what if we freed them from their captivity and Cody was so thankful he dropped his restringing order? Then, we started going out and eventually a real marriage!"

***Confessional***

'Okay, I'm starting to see why Cody is so afraid of Sierra."

***Game***

"But what if-"

"Enough with the 'what ifs' Chris can't kill us, Cody's probably just at the control tent!"

"Can we go to the control tent?" Sierra begged.

"No! I can understand why Cody doesn't like you as much as you think he does. You're Clingy! Obsessive! And you don't know when to shut up! I've had enough!" Geoff stood up. "I can't stand another minute of this! Twenty minutes of nothing but her squawking about Cody! I never understood why Heather didn't like Sierra in World Tour, but now I understand! Chef, come and get me!"

A shot of water knocked Geoff down on his face and he slid a few feet.

"Oh my gosh, Geoff!" Sierra screamed before getting hit with water.

***Meanwhile***

Duncan and Gwen were hidden….in a cave….making out. Chef simply walked inside and shot them both.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"….hey" the du went back to kissing and Chef left them, shaking his head.

***You know what I'm gonna say***

Alejandro and Heather stealthy moved through thick amounts of shrubs. Soon they could see the Lifeguard seat.

"Alright, on the count of three we make a dash for it," Alejandro whispered.

"One…Two…Three!"

The couple got up and ran, half way there a blast of water took both of them down.

"What the?" Heather asked. Standing in front of them were Izzy and Ezekiel, armed with water guns.

'Izzy, You can't do that!" Heather screamed.

"Yes, she can," Chef replied as he approached. Izzy and Chef locked as. "Heather! Al! you're out!"

Alejandro shivered at the name but then sulked.

"But, you didn't-"

Chef sprayed both of the competitors.

"You're out!" he snapped.

"Ezekiel, get to the lifeguard post, I'll be there in a minute," Izzy stated, dropping her water gun. Chef smirked and tossed his gun aside. Ezekiel nodded and ran over to the tower. Izzy ran forward and leapt into the air, coming at chef with a kick. Chef grabbed he leg and spun her around, throwing her across the dock. She landed on her feet and once again ran forward. Chef took up a defensive position as Izzy sent several more kicks flying. She got him off the stomach, continually kicking him. She got him across the face, sending him flying over to his water gun. She landed on the ground and ran towards the tower. Chef fired, but Izzy Went down on all fours into a barrel roll. But, soon Izzy found she couldn't stop. She stuck out a hand and grabbed onto the leg of the tower, stopping her from falling in the water.

"Team Underdog's win!" Chris screamed as he approached.

***That night***

Team Supreme sat quietly at the bonfire as Chris looked over the votes.

"Supreme-o's, I'm very disappointed. I didn't want another re-hash of Team Victory; I need you to turn this around. Seriously, do you know how many ratings we could lose if you just keep losing despite your victorious name? Alright, moving on, you've all cast your votes and it's time to hand out the marshmallows. Alright, we'll start with everyone who has zero votes. Katie, Sadie, Dj, Beth, Tyler, and Justin."

Eva's face began to twist in anger as she glared at her teammates. Lindsay leaned back and relaxed.

"The final marshmallows goes to, with one vote…Lindsay!"

Lindsay opened her mouth and caught the marshmallows before chewing it.

"What, no way!" Eva screamed. "Without my leadership qualities this team will fall apart!"

Several police soldiers moved in and put Eva into a straight-jacket. Then, they took her down the dock of shame and left the island.

"**Well, that was anti-climatic; will Team Supreme come back from their failure? Will Sierra's possessiveness towards Cody take a toll on all her teammates? Will Leshawna's extra large wide load be another problem on Team Drama Bomb? Tune in next time for none of the answers on Total! … Drama! …. Reunion!"**


	4. Why Didn't You DODGE? !

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion: The team's were short a few members as they took on the Hide & Seek challenge. Leshawna's **_**massive **_**booty caused her and Trent to get stuck. Ironically, they were the only members of their team **_**not**_** to be caught. Also, Izzy and Chef had another epic showdown on the docks. In the end, Home school and Nut Job scored victory for Team Underdog. Also, Team less-than-supreme sent home Eva. Who will win, who will lose, and who will be sent home? Find out right now on Total Drama Reunion!**

The mess hall was full of the remaining competitors. As usual they were eating Chef's…whatever it is Chef made. Also as usual, Alejandro was having a hard time stomaching it.

"C'mon _Al, _what if they vote an eating challenge as one of the top eight?" Duncan reminded him.

"Then he'll sit out," Courtney snapped.

"Oh yeah, and what if Chris makes it so _you _sit out? I guess he could also pass you his food, Like in China!" Duncan screamed as he stood up and leaned across the table. Courtney also got up and leaned across the table. After a moment they both stopped growling and their expressions lightened. Gwen looked at this and began to stir the slop in her bowl.

***Meanwhile, at the other tables***

"Alright, now the Drama Bomb team has the advantage in numbers," Justin stated.

"But, they have a problem getting along," Lindsay reminded.

"So we're not out of the competition yet!" Katie stated.

"Yeah!" Sadie cried and hugged Katie. After a moment Katie hugged her back.

***Confessional***

"Okay, I've noticed that Sadie has been getting clingier and clingier. I mean, I saw the rerun of when I left the island for the first time and Sadie was bawling her eyes out. At first I thought it was normal. But, recently I saw Trent, Courtney, and Harold's departures during season one. I noticed the Duncan, Gwen, and LeShawna didn't cry, and they were all in relationships. Maybe it's time I start to make Sadie a little more independent," Katie stated.

***Game***

Chris walked in and everyone stopped eating.

"Hello remaining competitors. Now, I'd like to welcome you to today's challenge. So, here's what's going done. Noah, you're gonna love this because coming in at number six: Dodge Ball!"

Noah's eyes widened.

"That's right, and sense your team is a man short you'll have to play! Okay, Team Drama Bomb, sense you're somehow ahead of everyone, player wise, pick someone to sit out. The rest of you, follow me to the dodge ball house."

***The Dodge ball house***

"Alright, sense Team Underdogs won the challenge a couple days back they get to sit out the first round. Team Drama Bomb and Team Supreme, you'll have to play the first round. The winner of the round will get to sit out for round two. There'll be three rounds. The first round will be Supreme versus Drama Bomb. Losing team faces Underdogs, and then the Underdogs will face the winner of the first match. Whichever team goes without being defeated will win the reward. The team with the most losses will be sending somebody home. Now, Drama Bomb, who's sittin' out?"

"Heather is," LeShawna stated.

"Cool, now let's begin."

***1****st ****Match***

Tyler, Katie, Dj, and Lindsay took the field first. They were up against Alejandro, Courtney, LeShawna, and Trent.

"Alright, Dj will stay for the next round, Justin, You, I, and Sadie are going in next," Beth stated confidently.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no," Justin replied.

***Confessional***

'After almost destroying my body during Total Drama Action I'm not taking any more risks, I mean, I can't even rival Alejandro anymore! I'm hideous!" Justin cried.

***Game***

Chef blew his whistle and the contestants jumped right in. Tyler grabbed a ball and lobbed it into a back spin across the field. It bounced off Trent. With a blow of the whistle Trent sat down, next to Gwen. Courtney threw the ball across the room; it hit the wall next to Lindsay, who paused for a moment to think about what was going on. Alejandro took the opportunity and hit Lindsay with his ball. Tyler got angry.

***Confessional***

'Okay, I'm friend with Alejandro, but when he hits my girl with a dodge ball, I don't care who it is, I'm taking them down!"

***Game***

Tyler picked up the ball and threw it across the room. It hit Alejandro in the face. LeShawna tossed her ball and took out Katie. Dj threw his ball and hit Courtney. LeShawna picked up the ball and approached the line.

"Sorry, Dj!" she screamed and hit Dj with the ball. "Sorry, you okay?"

"Yeah, LeShawna," Dj replied and sat down on the bench. Tyler and LeShawna locked eyes. One ball drifted lazily in neutral zone. Both ran forward, both reached but LeShawna got it first.

"No!" Tyler cried as the ball pegged off his face.

"Team Drama Bomb wins!" Chris announced.

***Round Two: Team Supreme vs. Team Underdogs***

Sadie, Katie, Beth, and Tyler took the field. They were against Bridgette, Sierra, Geoff, and Ezekiel.

"Justin, get off your lazy butt and play!" Lindsay snapped. Justin gave her a sexy look.

"Why, do _want _me to damage this gorgeous face?" he asked slyly. Lindsay just growled.

***Confessional***

"It's gonna be hard to rile Lindsay under my control with my looks again. Now that she's with Tyler she won't even acknowledge my beauty. That's the difference between me and Alejandro, he can tempt a taken women. I can't, my beauty seems to fall when I flirt with the couples."

***Game***

Chef blew his whistle and the competitors reached into the middle for the balls. After a few brief attacks Sadie, Beth, and Bridgette sat back down. Katie picked up a ball and hit Geoff off the face, sending him flying off his feet.

"Wow, that was almost as brutal as the original hit from season one," Chris commented.

Sierra through her ball, but Tyler caught it. Sierra sat down and Tyler called Dj into the game. Now Tyler, Katie, and Dj faced down Ezekiel. Tyler threw his ball but Ezekiel dodged it by doing a tuck and roll. He was on all fours when Kati threw her ball. He jumped out of the way and picked up Tyler's original ball. Throwing it, it hit Tyler in the face. Dj lobbed his, but Ezekiel managed to catch it. Chef blew his whistle, Dj sat down and Geoff joined the game. Both armed they threw their balls at Katie. She dodged the first one, but the second bounced off her butt, knocking her to the ground.

"Alright, Impressive!" Chris announced. "Team Supreme, I'm not gonna lie. That was very impressive. Defiantly a lot more than what Team Victory could've offered up, but you still lost twice. You'll be sending someone home, tonight. Team Underdogs and Team Drama Bomb, now you'll play the match for the reward!"

***Match Three***

Noah, Cody, Izzy, and Ezekiel took the field against Duncan, Harold, Gwen, and LeShawna. The whistle sounded and they all grabbed for a ball. Duncan got a hold of one and pegged it off of Noah's crotch.

"Ooooooohhhh, brutal!" Chris cried. Noah slowly crawled back over to his team's bench,

Izzy, in her crazy ways, did a back flip in the air, before smacking LeShawna with her ball. Gwen threw her ball and hit Izzy. Ezekiel threw his ball and got Harold in the face, knocking off his glasses. Then, he took out Gwen with a ball that Duncan had missed with. Duncan picked up another ball and lobbed it, Ezekiel ducked, but Cody took it right in the face. He was blown off his feet and hit the ground.

"CODY!" Sierra screamed, and then her anger turned on Duncan.

"Go Duncan!" Gwen cried.

"Man, I feel like I've been in this situation before, eh," Ezekiel stated. Duncan ran forward and picked up a ball. He threw at Ezekiel. Ezekiel jumped out of the way and picked up a ball nearby. Running forward he lobbed it at Duncan. Duncan didn't move, he put his arm out and opened up his fist. The ball sailed right into it.

"No!" Ezekiel screamed.

"Team Drama Bomb wins!" Chris announced. "You're reward, is you get to have more decent food for the rest of the week."

"Yes!" Alejandro cheered.

"Team Supreme, I'll see you at elimination," Chris stated.

***Elimination***

"You've all cast your votes. Also, we've been getting a lot of requests to read to comments out loud. So, that's what I'm gonna do. But, to make things even more tension-y, I'm gonna give marshmallows to everyone who didn't receive any votes. Lindsay, Sadie, Dj, and Beth… Now then, the first vote goes to: Justin. The next vote is for: Katie. Tyler, Katie, Justin, Tyler. The final vote of the night goes to [**dramatic pause]**...Justin."

"What, but why?" Justin asked in shock.

"Probably because you didn't help _at all _during the challenge," Chris replied.

**Once again, anti-climatic. Will Alejandro ever learn to stomach Chef's food? Will Ezekiel ever explain when he became so good at Dodge ball? Will our endings ever become shocking? Tune in next time for maybe the answer to the last question. On Total! … Drama! … Reunion!"**


	5. Slightly Off Key

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion: The teams went head to head in a dodge ball tournament. Some went try-hard, others didn't try at all. Noah took the nut-shot off the season when Duncan pegged him at close range. Ezekiel also blew everyone away with his amazing skills. In the end, Team Supreme lost both their matches by a hair and sent home Justin for lack of effort. Only three down so far and five more island challenges to go. Who will be sent home? What challenges will be picked? And will Noah ever stand again? Find out right now on Total….Drama….Reunion!**

The competitors are enjoying lunch. As usual Underdogs and Supreme have less than exciting meals. The Drama Bomb, however, have a three-course four-star meal, to which Alejandro enjoying. Team Underdogs, meanwhile, decide to have a team meeting.

"Alright, we won the first two reward challenges, but, we lost the only one that really matters," Cody stated.

"Yeah, but at the same time, we haven't had any eliminations!" Geoff reminded.

"But we Sorta did when Owen left," Sierra remarked.

"Alright, I think it's time that we focus in on destroying Team Drama Bomb, they're friendship lines are so clear you could cut it," Noah stated. Team Supreme was also thinking up their own strategies. Katie walked over from getting her lunch.

"Katie, I saved you a seat!" Sadie called. Katie, however, sat down in between Dj and Beth.

***Confessional***

"Okay, Kate has been acting _so _weird lately, it's almost like I made her mad and don't even remember it," Sadie stated.

***Different Confessional***

"I ran a tally of who voted who in Justin's elimination: Sadie and I voted Tyler, Dj and Justin voted me, Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth voted Justin. Don't you see? With Lindsay in command of this team her, Tyler, and Beth hold all the power! They could control who goes home!" Katie stated.

***Game***

"Alright, competitors, nice to see you all again," Chris remarked as he walked into the Mess Hall. "Now, once you've finished up we'll be moving onto today's challenge."

"What is it?" Geoff asked.

"Good question, I'm not telling you yet," Chris replied.

"Why not?" Geoff asked.

"Because it's a surprise," Chris replied.

***Later***

"Alright, good to see everyone as eaten. Now for today's challenge: coming in at number five on our top eight countdown: The Key Seeking Challenge! Now sense this challenge was originally an individual challenge I had to change it up. There are three chests with six key holes on them. Each team member must bring back his-or-her key in order to unlock it. Team Drama Bomb; to keep things far, I'll need two of you to sit out. Team Underdogs, one sits out."

Team Underdog and Team Drama Bomb huddled together.

"Alright, who should sit out for this one?" Geoff asked.

"Maybe Noah should," Bridgette suggested. Noah, who was still sore from getting pegged, nodded.

"Team Underdogs?"

"Noah's sitting out," Geoff stated.

"Good, Team Drama Bomb?"

"We select Trent and Harold," Courtney stated confidently.

"Alright, Chef is now distributing the clues now; the first team to come back with all their keys will win. The team who arrives last will be sending somebody home," Chris stated. "Alight….go!"

***Game***

Geoff led the herd of Underdogs as they began their trek into the woods. Slowly, they began to turn off and follow their maps until only Geoff and Bridgette were left.

"So Geoff," Bridgette began.

"What?" Geoff asked impatiently.

"Umm, I was just wandering if you wanted to go night swimming sometime, you know, like when we were on the island the first time," Bridgette stated.

"No thanks," Geoff replied calmly, and then he turned off, following his map. Bridgette was left alone in the clearing and sighed. She checked her clue and realized her key was around here. She looked around frantically and found the key hanging in a tree, she picked it up and took off back towards the chests.

"I guess my key was just 'hanging around'," Bridgette chuckled as se quoted her clue.

***Elsewhere***

Duncan and Gwen had already gotten their keys and were working on returning to camp. The, LeShawna found them.

"Hey," Gwen stated and they fist bumped.

"Good to see you," LeShawna said. Duncan put his arm around Gwen and looked at LeShawna.

"What's up, you got your key; shouldn't you be back at the camp?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, but I was thinking, what if we throw the challenge in order to eliminate Alejandro?" LeShawna asked.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

"Well, I got my Ginger-baby cakes [**Duncan: Never call Harold that again while we're talking] **working on securing Trent's vote back at camp. With those two votes coupled with our three votes we'll outweigh Heather, Courtney, and Alejandro's votes," LeShawna stated.

"I'm in," Duncan stated.

"Sure," Added Gwen. LeShawna gave a smile.

"I'll just hang around here, I'll just make sure I'm the last one back," LeShawna stated. Duncan and Gwen nodded and continued on towards the camp.

"Why do you hate Alejandro so much?" Gwen asked.

"Because he's a liar!" Duncan replied.

***Confessional***

"Okay, I didn't get to know Alejandro that much, so in my mind he's a really cool guy, but I guess I'll vote with Duncan," Gwen vented.

***Game***

"By the way, you don't _always _have to have your arm around me!" Gwen demanded, throwing Duncan's arm away.

"Jeez, sorry!" Duncan replied sarcastically. "Courtney always seemed to enjoy it."

"Well I'm not Courtney!" Gwen snapped.

***Confessional***

"Alright, Gwen always gets mad whenever I mention Courtney… I mean, it's not bad that I miss her little bit, right? I mean it's only a little bit!' Duncan shouted in denial. "Yeah, I'm sure I'm fine."

Duncan and Gwen returned to camp to find Sierra, Bridgette, and Ezekiel crowded around their treasure chest. Dj, Katie, Tyler, and Katie were at their chest. Only Courtney was at the Drama Bomb chest. Courtney pushed her key and heard a 'Crack"

"Damn it!" she snapped and tried to pull the key out. "It's stuck!" she cried and stood up to pull it out. The Delinquent got a full view of the C.I.T's ass. He stood for a moment, memorized, until Gwen ripped him away. Heather arrived back next with Alejandro.

"Where is LeShawna!" Heather snapped.

"I don' know," Duncan replied, still trying to get over his brief moment of weakness. Cody and Geoff arrived back with their keys and Sierra put them in place.

"Great, all Team Underdog needs now is for Izzy to show up and they win!" Heather snapped. Just then, Beth , Lindsay, and Sadie came running through the woods.

"Team Supreme wins!" Chris chanted as the chest opened to reveal chips, dip, soda, and candy (Cody drooling at the candy).

"Well, if LeShawna gets back soon we'll be able to avoid elimination," Heather stated cheerfully. Seconds later Izzy arrived and the chest for Team Underdog's opened to nice, small appliances. LeShawna ran in, seconds later, panting and out of breath.

"Damn it LeShawna,, you are so going home tonight!" Heather snapped.

"Team Supreme, you wanna here the best part?" Chris asked as he opened Team Drama Bomb's chest to reveal several remotes and DVD's.

"I've had a TV with a Blu-ray disc player delivered to the island. You can take the small appliances, the food, and these controls and movies and have yourselves a little three-day party," Chris stated. All of Team Supreme cheered.

That night, Team Dram a Bomb passed by Team Supreme, who were having a huge part. Dj had been gracious enough to invite LeShawna and Harold, if they survived elimination.

***Elimination***

Harold, Courtney, Heather, Duncan, Trent, and Gwen had all received marshmallows and were now waiting as Chris stared down Alejandro and LeShawna.

"Alright, one of you has just enough votes to send them home. So, I'm gonna read them aloud: The first vote goes to: LeShawna. Alejandro, Alejandro, LeShawna, Alejandro, LeShawna. The final two votes of the night go to: **[Dramatic Pause] **… Alejandro."

"What?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes, five votes against you buddy," Chris stated. "Shame, I'mma miss ya, now buh-by."

Alejandro calmly took the walked of shame and calmly sat down on the boat of losers.

"I should've expected this. No doubt this was Leshawna's doing. She would've wanted revenge for me causing her elimination in World Tour."

**Wow, that was actually a bit of a shocker. I'm amazed that **_**he **_**was sent home this early in the game. Who will replace Alejandro as the "Main Villain"? Will Duncan's feelings for Courtney rise up again? Will Noah's Kiwis ever recover from that hit? Tune in next time for possibly all of the answers of Total! … Drama! … Reunion! **


	6. Halo 5: Boot Camp

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion: The teams were once again reduced in numbers for a key hunt challenge. All competitors found their keys to unlock treasure chests full of booty. But LeShawna had other plans. She convinced Duncan, Gwen, Harold, and Trent to vote out Alejandro. On the flip side, Katie began to separate herself from Sadie in order to become more independent. Duncan also had a moment of weakness when he got a good view of a little C.I.T "booty" of his own. In the end, Leshawna's plan worked and Alejandro was sent home. Who will replace Alejandro as our villain, Heather? Courtney? Or someone new? Find out right not on Total…Drama…Reunion. **

Ezekiel and Noah were sound asleep in the Underdog's cabin. Geoff was outside looking out for his buddy, Cody. Then, the door opened and out came Cody.

"Thanks," Cody whispered and he sat in Geoff's chair. Geoff nodded back and went to go inside, when a horn blasted. Ezekiel and Noah were startled awake, Geoff and Cody jumped. Then, Chef came on over the P.A.

'Alright maggots, listen up! Coming in at number four on our countdown is: MY BOOT CAMP!"

All of the contestants moaned in agony.

"Hehehehe, that's right! Now, all of you get dressed and report to the Dock of Shame, in _five _minutes…MOVE!"

Everyone took off to get ready and get to the dock.

***Dock***

"Alright maggots listen up! First off, like last time, you will address em as 'Master Chief' [**Duncan: Yeah, and I'm the ****Arbiter**]. Secondly, like last time, you will quit by ringing the bell at the end of the dock and the first day does not end until someone quits! Now down to the beach with all of you!"

***Beach***

The canoes went up over the team's heads. Chef sat atop Team Supreme's, Chris on Drama Bombs, and an intern went on Team Underdogs. Soon, everyone began to feel a little strain. For the next four hours, everyone was forced to listen to Chef's stories of war. Team Underdog was having the most trouble. Due to the differences in height between them, most of members had to hold it at an awkward angle in order to keep it leveled. Team Drama Bomb seemed perfectly comfortable, that made Katie mad.

***Confessional***

"My goal is to get as many of the 'veterans' eliminated before the merge as possible. Courtney, Harold, LeShawna, Bridgette, Duncan, Heather, Dj, and Lindsay. Trent, Cody, Beth, Geoff, and Gwen are of no threat….yet. This is the year that some of us who _haven't _made it to the merge ever before do. People like myself, Tyler, Ezekiel, and Noah. Sadie…eh, she's expandable."

***Game***

Katie looked over to Bridgette, who was holding the canoe at an awkward angle.

"You okay?" Katie whispered.

"What? Oh, yeah fine," Bridgette replied.

"I know how you feel," Katie stated.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked.

"I know what it's like to dumped, I had this really nice boyfriend, the next thing I knew, poof! He's gone. Also, it's not fair that people like us lose out early. You haven't made it to the merge since season one," Katie reminded her.

"You're right," Bridgette replied.

"Trust me, you need all the help you can get," Katie stated, "Everyone here sees you as a weak competitor, someone who can be easily taken advantage of."

Bridgette began to ponder Katie's words for moment, then.

"You're out!" Chef screamed. Bridgette then realized her hands had left the canoe. Bridgette looked at Katie, who looked away.

***Later***

The contestants went inside and were forced to rummage for food inside garbage cans. Heather and Courtney decided to skip instead of finding something. Nobody on Team Underdog was even looking at Bridgette.

***Confessional***

"It happened again!" Bridgette snapped. "I trusted somebody and I lost the challenge for my team!"

***Game***

"I hope you've all enjoyed your dinner, because now we're moving onto the next challenge! You will all go out onto the beach, there I will lead you through a series of dance moves, and we will stop after two members of each team mess-up and are disqualified."

***Beach***

Chef's moves were getting harder and harder to copy by the moment. The teams were barely keeping up. Lindsay had already been disqualified and was now sitting on the sidelines with Bridgette. Soon, Chef had them doing impossible moves, such as the Moonwalk or the worm. Duncan, Noah, and Sadie were all forced to sit down. Then, Geoff tripped while doing a spin and was forced to sit down. Heather goofed up next, unable to recover from a split in time. With that everyone stopped dancing. Those who were eliminated could go take a shower and go to sleep, everyone else had to return to the mess hall for more training.

In the Mess Hall Chef handed out pieces of paper and a pencil to the thirteen remaining "maggots".

"You will now all write a five hundred word essay about why you _think _you can survive my training."

A few minutes later, Cody was fast asleep (Sierra was _thoroughly _examining him) as Chef checked everyone's letters.

"Alright, all of you gather 'round!" Chef demanded. "*cough* I have decided on who will be advancing into the next challenge. From Team Drama Bomb: Trent, Gwen, Harold, Courtney. Team Supreme: All of you. Team Underdog: Izzy and Ezekiel."

"What?" LeShawna asked.

"You're paper was appalling, Cody failed to finish his, and Sierra's just had the word "Cody" with hundreds of hearts around it!" Chef screamed. Just then, the eliminated competitors arrived for breakfast.

"What's up?" Geoff asked.

'"Izzy and Zeke are our only hope, Cody and I were eliminated from the challenge," Sierra informed.

"You know, it's all Bridgette's fault you're losing," Katie whispered as she walked over.

"What do you mean?" Sierra asked.

"Didn't she lose the first challenge for you?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, so."

"Well, didn't you notice Lindsay was close to quitting, if she hadn't removed her hands she'd probably still be at this point. You'd have three runners for the obstacle course, not two."

Both Sierra and Geoff turned to look at Bridgette. Katie walked away with a smug grin.

***Confessional***

"As long as Team Underdog loses tonight, Bridgette will be sent home. Now, I need to work on my team. Tyler, Beth and Lindsay still pose a threat to me, but for now, I guess I'll keep them on my good side," Katie stated an evil smile on.

***Game***

Dj, Tyler, Katie, Beth, Harold, Trent, Courtney, Gwen, Izzy, and Ezekiel were running through the obstacle course as the sun rose. Dj was moving as fast as he could but fell off the climbing wall and was disqualified. Tyler, naturally, slipped on some mud nad slammed his head off of a rock. Beth broke her glass on the rope swing. Katie was disappointed in her team, leaving her the only runner. Trent got taken out by one of the swinging b locks of wood. Harold swallowed too much mud, again, and was disqualified. Izzy went ballistic on the rope sing and was disqualified for being "crazy" by Chef. Soon, they stopped running. That left Ezekiel, Courtney, Gwen, and Katie the only ones left.

***Later***

The final four arrived at a tree, where they would be hanging upside down. There teams arrived moments later. Katie decided to devise a plan that would ensure her victory. She walked over to Trent before the round started.

'Hey, Trent, I know LeShawna, Harold, and Duncan are all gonna be cheering for Gwen, don't you think Courtney could use some support?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Trent replied.

***Then***

Katie snuck behind Bridgette and hooked up a wire to the back of the T-shirt she was wearing. She snickered and retreated before being spotted. She tied the string to a rock and placed near the ridge of a valley nearby, it was so fragile that a simple tap would send it flying, dragging Bridgette's top along with it.

***In the Game***

Ezekiel, Katie, Gwen, and Courtney were now all hanging upside down in the trees.

"You are going to experience nausea, light-headedness, and then final you may either vomit or faint!" Chef snapped. He continued to pace beneath the contestants.

"Come one, Gwen!" Duncan cheered.

"Let's go Courtney!" Trent Screamed. Gwen seemed visibly hurt by this. Duncan saw this and decided to do something drastic.

"Go Courtney!" Duncan cheered. Gwen heard Duncan cheering glared at him.

"Now to get Bridgette eliminated," Katie said quietly. She pulled an acorn from the tree and lobbed it at the rock tied to Bridgette; it hit its mark and the rock fell. Moments later Bridgette screamed as her top was ripped off. Ezekiel looked and fell out of the tree in shock of getting an eyeful of Bridgette in her bra.

"Underdogs, you'll be sending someone home!" Chris announced. Men awhile, Gwen and Courtney had started fighting over who was cheering for them, soon, both girls fell from the tree.

"Team Supreme wins! You're reward is get access to the mobile wash station for the rest of your time here!" Chris announced.

***Elimination***

Geoff, Sierra, Noah, and Ezekiel were on their way down to elimination.

"Guys, if Bridgette hadn't thrown the first challenge, she probably would've been in that tree and Ezekiel never would've lost his focus," Geoff stated.

"You've got a point," Noah stated.

"Yeah, I guess so, eh," Ezekiel stated.

"We need to vote her out," Geoff demanded, everyone nodded in agreement.

***Later***

Geoff, Cody, Izzy, Sierra, and Noah had received their marshmallows and were waiting for it to end. Ezekiel was having a mini heart attack from being in the bottom two.

"Alright, the first vote of the night goes to: Ezekiel. Bridgette, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Ezekiel. And, the final vote of the night goes to [D**ramatic pause] **… Bridgette."

Ezekiel cheered and a look of shock crossed Bridgette's face.

"Sorry, but your team has spoken." Bridgette left with some tears rolling down her face. Geoff, however, was stone face.

***Confessional***

"See, unlike Heather and Alejandro, I'm being discreet about how I'm eliminating everyone, and more direct. Bridgette's down, and others will fall next," Katie stated.

"**Wow, I did not see **_**that **_**coming. Will Geoff ever feel remorse over his break-up with Bridgette? Will Ezekiel ever get over what he saw? Will Katie be exposed for her evil ways? Find out, in a few episodes probably, on Total! … Drama! … Reunion!" **


	7. You Gotta Love Brunch

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion: The contestants were put through Chef's dangerous boot-camp. Duncan actually didn't complain this time. Also, Katie decided the play hard ball by attacking Bridgette. In the end, Katie's play worked and Bridgette was sent home. Which one of the "veterans" will be Katie's next target? Will Team Underdog be effected by their first real loss? Will…actually that's really all the questions I can ask, for now on Total! Drama! Reunion! **

"You know, that was the challenge we hooked up on," Duncan stated to Courtney as they walked through the forest.

"Yeah, well you're still with Gwen," Courtney replied.

"But, she's been really moody about me being around you lately," Duncan replied.

"Then why are you here?" Courtney asked curiously.

"To spit her, she'll _love _it," Duncan replied. Just then, they heard laughter. Duncan and Courtney turned around to see Trent and Gwen strolling through the forest. Both former couples locked eyes. Meanwhile, Katie had seen everything.

***Confessional***

"Duncan has always been the strongest player. He won a season, final four, final five. Either way, you can't just eliminate too early without raising suspicion. For now, I'll weaken him, and when the time is right…crush him!"

***Game***

"All competitors, report to the Mess Hall!" Chris cried of the P.A.

"We'll talk about this later," Gwen stated

***Mess***

The contestants sat down at their respective lunch tables and waited for about a minute before their host arrived. Flowed by Chef, who served every table a dish. After a second, Heather realized what it was.

"Oh, no," she whispered quietly.

"Oh yes!" Chris replied. The tops of the covered dishes were removed to show Bull Testicles. Everyone almost vomited at the sight.

"It's the Brunch of Disgustingness!" Chris announced. "You _gotta _love our viewers."

"How the hell is _this _number three?" Heather snapped.

"Dunno, it was voted that way by our viewers, though," Chris smiled at the camera. "Now, Team Drama Bomb, due to you having an extra player pick someone to sit out."

"Trent," every member said in unison.

"Okay, now then, like last time, the reward is a visit to a five-star resort. The losers will send someone home, and the neutral team'll get nothing."

"Every round the last person to finish on the last team to finish will be out. You may begin when you can stomach it. If you hack, you're out too."

Everyone sat around for a moment, and then Dj took the first bite. Everyone stood stunned, then, they all began to dig in. Slowly, with sickened faces on, they began to eat. For a second, everything was calm, then:

"BLAGH!" Cody vomited and fell to the ground.

"Cody, you're out," Chris stated. A second later, Team Supreme finished eating, followed by all of Team Underdog.

"Bacon…bacon…." Duncan continued to mutter to himself.

"Duncan, you're out, go sit with Cody and Trent!" Chris announced. Duncan spit out what he was chewing and sat down with them.

"Next up: Pizza covered with grasshoppers, jellyfish and live anchovies!"

The pizza was placed and everyone began to eat. Seconds later, Sadie vomited, followed by Harold. Team Underdog finished first, followed by Team Supreme.

"Gwen, you're out!"

"We're already down three players!" Courtney snapped to Heather and LeShawna. "We need to eat faster!"

The third round was served: Live worms covered in slime and hairballs. Dj vomited at the sight. Team Underdog's Ezekiel finished last and sat down. The next the round was French Bunion Soup with hangnail crackers. Fishing last Beth sat down.

Round five was a ball made out of pre-chewed gum. Izzy was eliminated.

"Man, we lost competitors faster than I'd expected," Chris commented. "Next round: a shake made purely out of a skunk's liquefied odor glands!"

LeShawna downed her mug first. Courtney and Tyler chugged next. Geoff went to take a swig, but vomited seconds after looking at it. Sierra calmly drank hers. Heather took a swig of her's, seconds later, she vomited.

"C'mon, Noah!" Geoff chanted. Noah plugged his nose and took it all in one gulp. Team Underdog cheered as Katie, Heather and Geoff sat in the loser bench.

'Next up: A sandal!" Chris announced. No one vomited on this one. All teams finished simultaneously and no one was eliminated.

'The next meal is a stew made, what was it chef?"

"Banana peels, dead fish and soda cans," Chef replied, bringing the dish out. Courtney and LeShawna ate the stew as quickly as possible. Lindsay and Tyler also ate it. Sierra calmly at it.

"Noah, my man, you're out," Chris stated. "We're now down to only two players per team. Tyler, you're also the only guy left in this thing. Next up, a wiener made of dolphin!"

Then Chef whispered something in Chris's ear.

"Uhh, mhm, what? … Okay, due to a lawsuit these wieners are actually…just wieners, normal pig hot dogs."

Everyone competitor happily ate something real. Lindsay, however, finished last and was eliminated.

"Okay. Next up: round….Ten! LeShawna I think you remember this one: cockroach shots! Team Drama Bomb, pick someone to represent you."

"Courtney," LeShawna stated automatically.

***Confessional***

"There is _no _way I'd ever take those shots again!" LeShawna snapped to the confessional.

***Game***

Tyler, Sierra, and Courtney stood around a table a chef stirred up the blends.

"Due to the detoxification of the island a _lot _of cockroaches are gone; we only have enough for three glasses. So, we'll just let them sit, last person to vomit will win it for their team. Tyler, poor you, Sierra and Courtney made quite the impression in China with their iron stomachs."

Everyone took their shots. All of the out competitors watched with anticipation. After a few moments, Courtney vomited. Katie leaned in to talk to LeShawna.

"Team Drama Bomb, you'll be sending someone home!"

"You know, Heather is the one who should go," Katie stated.

"What do you mean?" LeShawna asked.

"She won the last season we played, that's not fair she's here. It's not right if the winner of a season wins twice! That's another million for her, considering she lost the first million."

"You're right," LeShawna replied, who turned to convince Gwen, Duncan, and Harold to vote out Heather.

Katie then sat back and relaxed.

***Confessional***

"Okay, Katie has been acting _really _strange lately. I mean, she didn't even where the same lip gloss as me today!" Sadie stated.

***Different Confessional***

"Heather, buh-bye. Duncan, first I destroy him and Gwen, then, I force him to lose a challenge. I don't know how I'll get the second part of that, but I'll get him eventually, then both of the veteran winners who are in the game will be gone. After that, it's LeShawna, Harold, Lindsay, and Dj. Then, Trent, Gwen, Geoff, Cody, and Beth. Sadie on the other hand will just get in my way; I plan to take of her come next elimination."

***Game***

Both Tyler and Sierra were extremely close to vomiting, them, and everyone else. Trent couldn't hold it down, he puked. Followed by the rest of the peanut-gallery of losers. Chris went next, then Chef, then some interns. Then Sierra and Tyler.

"Oh my god, now that's a tie," Chris stated after he finished puking. "Let's go to the slo-mo cam!"

In slow motion everyone witched then Sierra vomited a half second before Tyler.

'Team Supreme, you win!"

Lindsay ran up and kissed Tyler, then she vomited onto his face.

***Elimination***

"When I call your name, come up and receive a marshmallow. Harold… Gwen… Trent… Duncan. Now then, one of you has four votes against them, the other has two, and one has one. Let's read them aloud, shall we. The first vote goes to LeShawna, but that was also the only vote she received, come up and get a marshmallow. Then next vote goes to: Courtney. Heather, Heather, Courtney, Heather. The final vote of the night, obviously, goes to Heather. So, good bye, miss queen bee."

Heather was furious as she took to the boat-of-losers.

**Only two challenges remain on the island. What will they be? Who will Katie have eliminated next? Will Duncan chose Gwen over Courtney or vice versa? How are everyone's stomachs holding up? Find out next time on Total! … Drama! … Reunion!**


	8. The Great Deprive

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion: The camper's stomachs were put to the test in the Brunch of Disgustingness. Trent was forced to sit out for his team. Also, Tyler, the last man standing, won the challenge by beating out both of the iron stomachs of Courtney and Sierra. In the end, Katie, in her evil ways, convinced LeShawna to vote out Heather, the winner of World Tour. (AN: The version I saw Heather won) Who will be Katie's next target? What will be number two of our countdown of the top eight Island challenges? Who will survive to see the Action challenges? Find out right now: on Total! Drama! Reunion!**

"I don't want you spending time with her!"

"Well she didn't mind when I spent time with you!"

"And look where that got you!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know I was a problem for you!"

It was three in the morning. Everyone was awake do to the screaming. Cody was used to be up at this hour, but everyone else was mad. Except Katie, this was all going according to her plan. Currently, Gwen and Duncan were having a shouting match in the woods just by the cabins. The then, Chris came on over the P.A system.

"Good morning campers!"

"It's three A.M!" LeShawna snapped.

"True, but it's also morning somewhere, I'm glad you're all up because today's challenge has to do _everything _with sleeping!"

"Oh, no," Beth whispered.

"Oh yes! Coming in at number two: The Awake-a-thon!"

"Hey, what about the twenty-k run and the buffet?" Gwen asked as she emerged from the forest. Seconds later Duncan, with a black-eye, came out as well.

"Well, if I had you do those then you'd know what I was planning, wouldn't you. I've just decided to start it now; first team to clock-out will be sending someone home, last person standing wins reward for their team. Everyone report to the bonfire and we'll start there."

***Bonfire***

Everyone casually began to walk over to the bonfire. Sierra was giving Cody a creepy smile. Cody was trying to stay away from her. Duncan and Gwen weren't even looking at each other. Duncan was also walking closely to Courtney. Katie was causally walking with the pack when:

"Katie!" Sadie came running over to Katie. Then, Sadie gasped. "We're not wearing the same lip gloss!"

Katie rolled her eyes at this statement.

"C'mon, we need to go change your lip gloss!" Sadie cried and tried to grab Katie to run her back to the cabins.

"There are more important things than lip gloss!" Katie snapped.

"Like what?" Sadie asked.

"Okay, let's say I go with you, then we get back and Chris makes us sit out because we're late, then our team's at a disadvantage. If they lose then one of us goes home. What about the million dollars?"

'Hehehehe, the million, Katie, Lip gloss is _way _more important than the million!"

***Confessional***

"Okay Sadie, you have become officially useless," Katie stated.

***Game***

"Okay, there are six members of each team left. Which means all remaining competitors will be competing in this challenge. The challenge officially starts now." With that, Chris left.

"Wait, aren't you gonna watch?" Gwen asked.

"No, I'm going to get some shut eye, Chef'll watch over you, and then I'll be back around one, you know, when I'm wide awake!"

With that, Chris left and Chef began to tell a story of his war-days. It wasn't long until Trent, Dj, and Geoff were out cold. Cody was a severe panic attack over the thought of falling asleep with Sierra still awake. By high noon everyone was wide awake. So, Chris arrived back at one and decided to up the ante.

"Alright, each team has lost one member so far. It's time for a mini-challenge!"

"What? There weren't mini-challenges last time!" Courtney snapped.

"I know, but I told you, I'm mixing everything up. So, here's what we're gonna do, everyone pick a random team member."

"Gwen."

"Sadie."

"Ezekiel."

"Okay then, the three of you, step forward. Your challenge is to simply run, twenty kilometers!"

***Confessional***

"I knew there was a reason he didn't have us do those right away!" Gwen snapped to the confessional.

***Game***

"First person to arrive back will be allowed to eliminate a player of their choice from either team. Loser has to leave as well, regardless of whom is chosen to leave."

Ezekiel, Sadie, and Gwen lined up for the race.

"And…..Go!"

The three took off as fast as they could. Gwen took the lead, followed closely by Ezekiel, then Sadie a little further behind. Soon, they were out of sight.

It was around four when they returned. Gwen managed to cross the line moments before Ezekiel.

"Gwen, you win!" Chris congratulated.

"Yes." Gwen cheered.

"No!" Ezekiel cried.

"Eliminate the player of your choice."

Team Drama Bomb huddled together for a strategy meeting.

"Okay, I know for a _fact _that Geoff and Cody haven't been getting a full night's sleep every night. Geoff's already out and Cody seems to be fading fast. Izzy will probably forget the challenge and leave. That leaves Noah and Sierra as the only real threats from Team Underdog. I say we eliminate someone form Team Supreme, take away their numbers." LeShawna stated.

"Agreed." Courtney stated.

"Same here." Duncan remarked. Courtney flashed a smile a Duncan, who smiled back.

"Ok, so who?"

"Either Beth or Katie. Last time Tyler started hallucinating, so he's set, Lindsay will probably pass out later."

"Okay Gwen, either Beth or Katie."

The team broke from their huddle as Sadie arrived back.

"We select Beth."

"Beth, Sadie, you two are no longer in this portion of the competition. You can go join Dj, Geoff, and Trent at the cabins."

Beth sighed, but Sadie seemed happy. Katie walked over and sat next to Lindsay.

"Hey, so if we lose, who should we vote off?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, who do you think?" Lindsay replied.

"I think Sadie, she lost us that run and now we have two less players than either team. That means we have less of a chance of winning."

"You're right!" Lindsay stated.

***Confessional***

"I'll let Lindsay think she's the leader of our team, meanwhile I'll dictate who's going home," Katie stated devilishly.

***Game***

The sun rose high on the second day. Over the night Harold, Tyler, and Izzy had passed out. Chris walked into the area of the remaining competitors.

"Okay, who wants to eat?" Chris asked. Everyone rose there hand to this statement. A second later they realized what he meant and pulled their hands back down as fast as they could.

"Katie, Sierra, and Duncan, last hands down on your teams, you'll be eating from the most fattening and sleep educing buffet in the world!"

***Mess Hall***

"Okay, here's how it goes, whoever eats the most will be able to eliminate the player of their choice. The loser will be eliminated. Also, you _have _to eat; otherwise, two members of your team will be eliminated. And….Go!"

Slowly, Sierra, Duncan, and Katie began to eat. Soon, Duncan realized how good the food was and began to inhale it. Katie was also eating fast, not wanting to be the loser. Sierra, however, had passed out. After three minute, Chris stopped them.

"Katie, Duncan, you both ate a lot, but in the end, Duncan, you win!"

Duncan cheered and Katie just glared at him.

***Campfire***

Sierra was asleep, Lindsay was fading fast and Team Drama Bomb chose to eliminate Katie. It was around two in the morning when Cody fell asleep. Noah and Ezekiel were starting to get nervous. Tea Drama Bomb still had four members wide awake. Lindsay however, was practically sleeping. A second later, she passed out.

"Team Supreme is out! They'll be sending someone home, tonight!" Chris announced.

The sun rose early the next morning.

"Okay, so you've all been awake for about two days now. So, yeah, we're out of mini-challenges for you guys to take on. So, good luck to ya!"

Gwen crawled over to Duncan.

"Why were you in the woods with her?" Gwen asked.

'Because, I was looking for you and she just happened to be there," Duncan replied.

"Why was she their?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know!" Duncan snapped.

"Well then why did you start walking around with her?"

"Why were you with Trent?"

"Why were you with Courtney?"

"You know what? I've had enough of you for right now!"

"So have I, Duncan…We ARE THROUGH!"

Gwen walked away in anger. Duncan looked after her in awe, so did everyone else who was awake.

"Gwen is out of this competition!" Chris announced. Duncan got up and went to walk away.

"Duncan, where are you going?" Courtney asked.

"To get some shut eye, I'm done with this round," Duncan replied.

"No, C'mon stay…please, we need the number's advantage," Courtney stated. Duncan looked into her begging eyes and smiled.

"Okay, princess. I'll stay," Duncan stated.

"LeShawna is out like a light!" Chris announced.

Later that same evening Duncan, Courtney, Ezekiel, and Noah were still wide awake. Chef was once again telling boring tales of his days in the service. Seconds later, Noah fell out.

Duncan and Courtney were sitting closer than usual to each other. Ezekiel began to feel his eye lids getting heavier and heavier. Soon, he was straining to stay awake. No matter how much of a fight he put up his eyes continued to fall. Soon, he felt his body beginning to tip over. Just before his eyes shut he saw something. It was Katie, with Gwen, they were in the bushes. Then, he saw Duncan and Courtney getting very, very close to each other. He passed out.

"Team Drama Bomb wins!" Chris announced.

***Confessional***

"I've destroyed Duncan and Gwen. Well, it was more a self destruction. But, there was a reason Courtney was out in those woods _conveniently _as Duncan came along," Katie stated devilishly.

***Different Confessional***

"What was Katie doing with Gwen, eh? Come to think of it, Katie seems to always be talking to someone not on her team, wonder what that's about," Ezekiel stated.

***Other Confessional***

"I can't believe Duncan! Okay, maybe I was serious when I said we were through, but I'd also been awake for a couple days _and _he just scoops up Courtney like that? That jerk, we really are through!"

***Once again, Confessional***

"Wow, Duncan, I mean he was really nice to me. Like, really, really nice. I don't understand, does he think just because Gwen seems to have dumped him he can just go back to me? Because he can't! I mean, not without out a fight…Did I just say that out loud?"

***Elimination***

"You've all cast your votes. Now then, when I call your name come up and get a marshmallow. Dj, Beth, Tyler, Lindsay."

Sadie grasped onto Katie for support, but Katie shoved her away.

"Now then, one of you has all the votes against them. So, the final marshmallow of the night goes to **[Dramatic Pause] … **Katie."

"No!" Sadie cried. She began to well up with tears. "I'm gonna miss you Katie."

Katie said nothing, she didn't even look at Sadie.

"Katie? Katie?"

Chef took Sadie and dragged her into the boat of loser.

***Confessional***

'I already knew I was voting for Sadie. Lindsay easily convinced Tyler and Beth. I also was able to _persuade _Dj into my point of view. I my team under my thumb, I control the eliminations now," Katie snickered.

"**Wow that was some real shady work. I mean, eliminating your own best friend? Will Ezekiel ever realize the truth behind what he saw? Who will Katie send home next? And which girl will Duncan choose? Find out in two episodes of Total! … Drama! … Reunion!"**


	9. Aftermath I

"Welcome to our first episode of Total Drama Aftermath!"

"That's right, Owen, we'll be bringing you all of the Drama from the behind the scenes, and some things that didn't make the final cut!"

"Now then, it's time to welcome our small little peanut gallery: Eva, Justin, and Alejandro!"

"Tonight we'll have special guests: Heather and Sadie."

"Also, our roaming reporter Bridgette will be sneaking back onto camp Wawanakwa to check out the action from the last challenge on the island!"

"So, for now I'm Blaineley!"

"And I'm Owen! And this is Total Drama Reunion Aftermath!"

***After a quick break***

"Welcome back to Total Drama Aftermath!" Blaineley stated cheerily. "Now for those of you just joining us say hello to our peanut gallery: Eva, Justin and Alejandro!"

"Now then, before we bring out our first guest of the night let's have a quick talk with our peanut gallery!" Owen stated.

"So, peanuts, how do you feel about being the second, third, and fourth contestants eliminated?" Blaineley asked.

"I'm not happy!" Eva snapped. "Lindsay is ruining my team!"

"Uhh, your team?" Justin asked.

"You got a problem, pretty boy?" Eva snapped.

"Yeah, it was never _your _team, it was more or less Lindsay's and now it seems to be Katie's," Justin replied as he leaned back.

"Well if you had listened to me then Katie wouldn't be in control of eliminations, would she?" Eva snapped back.

"No, she probably still would be in control," Justin replied.

"Alejandro, you wanna weigh in on this?" Blaineley asked.

"Not really, I feel as though Katie would've gotten control either way," Alejandro replied.

"And another thing, how come we aren't special guests tonight?" Eva snapped.

"Because we have a limit of only three guests at a time," Blaineley replied.

"Yeah, well you only have two guests!" Eva snapped. Then, she got up and began to walk over to Blaineley.

"Security!"

….

"And welcome back, sorry about that little outburst by Eva, but she is no longer with us!"

The audience cheered at Blaineley's statement.

"Okay, now then, let's move onto a new segment called "They're still in the game!"

"Now then, the three most amazing competitors this season so far have been Tyler, Ezekiel, and Katie. Let's give each of them a little bit of a run down."

The screen began to show a montage of Tyler's greatest wipeouts, from falling off the pyramid to slipping on ice.

"Tyler has always been a bit accident prone, but earned a name for himself when he saved his entire team in the Yukon. He is also known for being on of Alejandro's only friend. Alejandro, do you respect Tyler as a friend?"

"Yes, I must say that I do." Alejandro replied.

"So there is kindness in that big black heart," Blaineley mocked.

"Okay, but Tyler showed us all he was though when he out lasted iron stomachs Sierra _and _Courtney. He was also the last man left standing on his dodge ball team and arguably would've won, if LeShawna hadn't gotten to the ball first. Tyler has been going very hard in the game so far, will he be able to keep it up?"

"Next up is Ezekiel," Owen started. "Ezekiel shocked me personally when he wasn't the first one out…I was. He has also been the last man standing on his team on several occasions. He and Izzy won the second challenge of the season after Izzy did battle with Chef. Also, Ezekiel won the first round of the dodge ball tournament for his team defeating three members of the opposing team like it was nothing. However, he lost to Duncan in the final round. It was him versus Duncan and Courtney as the final three left in the awake-a-thon, he may have lost but he also saw something. He spotted Gwen and Katie spying on Duncan and Courtney. Will home school be able to stay in the game?"

"Last up we have Katie, the sweet girl turned devil. She came out of nowhere as the new bad guy of the season after Alejandro's elimination. She's been using her sweet girl appearances and her ability to win over people to control the past three eliminations. Katie used to be so sweet and kind, what do you think happened? Well, if you take a look at the Total Drama Track Record, you'll see an origin to this story:"

The screen change to show "data" on all of the competitors. In order from most "data" to least. At the top were Heather and Duncan; at the bottom, in dead last, was Katie.

"Katie has gone the longest out of all of you without competing. Also, she's after these so called "veterans"," Blaineley stated. "She means the eleven of you have qualified for every season. Can we get a picture of them on the board?"

A picture of Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Izzy, Dj, Lindsay, Bridgette, Harold, and Courtney appeared on the screen.

"Now, how many of these competitors have made it to the final five?" Blaineley asked. Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Lindsay, LeShawna, Harold, and Courtney lit up. "See only Bridgette, Izzy, and Dj have never made it to the final five out of those ten. Also, look at the track records again…You, Gwen, Heather, and Duncan are all at the top.

"Geez I guess you're right," Owen stated.

"now, then' it's time to bring out our first guest of the night: Heather!"

Heather walked calmly out onto the stage and sat on the couch.

"Heather, how does it feel to lose out on a shot at the million?" Blaineley asked.

"Fine, as long as I'm away from LeShawna!" Heather snapped.

"Ooh, someone's got a temper," Blaineley commented.

"Now then, how do feel to have had you elimination orchestrated by Katie?"

"That little [Bleep] is the reason I'm here? I can't believe that, there is no way that cry-baby, best friend obsessed got me here!" Heather snapped.

"Okay, how about we get Sadie out here!" Owen called. Sadie came out onto the stage with a giddy expression.

"So Sadie, what does it feel like to have been betrayed by your best friend?"Blaineley asked. Sadie gave her a blank look.

"What? Didn't anyone tell her?" Blaineley snapped.

"Katie, voted me off?" Saied asked as tears welled up. "No, she wouldn't've done that!"

"Huh, someone roll the clip," Blaineley called. "Sadie, honey, these are the votes from your elimination."

***Confessional***

"I vote for Sadie, she got me kicked out of the awake-a-thon and we because of that," Beth stated.

"I vote for Sadie, she got two players kicked out of our team on the awake-a-thon," Tyler stated.

"I vote for Sadie, because she got Beth thrown out of the awake-a-thon and we lost players do to that," Lindsay stated.

"I vote for Sadie man, I'm sorry, but apparently you're the reason we lost, sorry," Dj stated.

"I vote for Sadie, she is nothing more than an obstacle in my way. Lip gloss? Please, you sealed your fate the second you said that," Katie snickered manically.

***Aftermath***

Sadie was now crying into Blaineley's arms. Blaineley was surprisingly enough comforting her. Everyone was looking at her in shock.

"What, she was betrayed by her best friend," Blaineley stated indifferently. Owen shrugged and turned back to talk to Heather, but then put his hand to his ear.

"What…we're out of time already? I guess the new segment took up more time than we thought, for now, I'm Owen!"

"I'm Blaineley!"

"And this has been a Total Drama Aftermath!"

"Hey, wait, what about Bridgette sneaking into Wawanakwa?" Owen called.

***Epilogue***

Bridgette had a mini-camera in hand and quietly made her way into the area of the finally challenge, she peered through as bush and a looked of shock spread across her face.

"Our fans _really _picked that as the number one island challenge?" Bridgette asked herself quietly before sneaking away.


	10. America's Got No Talent

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! The remaining competitors were put through the grueling awake-a-thon! Someone won and some lost. Duncan and Gwen had a huge fall-out right in the middle. In the end Duncan and Courtney snapped the victory from Ezekiel's hands. Also, Katie convinced her entire team to vote off Sadie. What will happen to Duncan and Gwen? Who will Katie have eliminated next? And what will be the number one challenge on our countdown? Find out right here, right now for once, on Total! Drama! Reunion!**

Most of the campers were gathered in the mess hall. Bugs were constantly swarming around Courtney, much to her annoyance.

"I can't wait to get to the film lot tomorrow!" She snapped. "All of these bugs are eating me alive."

"Who knows maybe you'll be voted out today," Gwen stated angrily.

"And be _you'll _be voted out!" Courtney snapped back.

"Hey, take it easy guys, you need to just calm down," Trent stated. Gwen smile at him and he smiled back, Duncan just rolled his eyes.

Just then, Katie walked in, but she looked different. Her hair wasn't in two pig tails anymore but in one ponytail. Also she was now wearing a Red Crop with a simple gray shirt underneath that, which was tied off to the side. Also, she was now wearing a pair of tan skinny jeans instead of her usual pink short-shorts. She sat down at her table after getting some food.

"You look…different," Dj commented as nicely as possible.

"Thanks," Katie replied and continued to eat. Katie looked over and saw the Trent and Gwen were staring at each other. She began to formulize a plan to get him out.

***Confessional***

"A good way to destroy Duncan is to make him have to choose. If I get rid of Trent then Gwen will become attracted to Duncan again. The problem is, I don't know any of Trent's weak points. Both of _his _eliminations were rigged against him. Still, I need to get him out of here fast!" Katie stated.

***Game***

"Good morning, campers!" Chris cheered as he walked into the mess hall. "I'm glad to announce that our interns have finally finished setting up for our number one challenge on our countdown…It's the Talent show!"

A couple campers cheered, but most just shook their heads.

"Right, you have until about five tonight to decide on just _two _competitors for your team!" Chris stated.

***Team Drama Bomb***

"Alright, I say we have Harold and Trent be our representatives," Courtney voted.

"Agreed, LeShawna stated. Gwen raised her hand in agreement and Duncan gave her a quick glance. Then, Harold and Trent nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled," Courtney stated.

***Team Supreme***

"Okay, so everyone just show us a talent and you'll be voted on," Lindsay stated. Tyler's Yo-yo 2.0 failed to impress when it wrapped around and bounced off his kiwis. Beth had managed to get to the "catching class" of her fire-juggling classes and earned herself a spot. Katie's simple dance routine was okay at best. Dj impressed with his ribbon routine and Lindsay's "talent" was really just the she could recite all of the stores in Time Square.

"Okay so, Beth and Dj, you'll be our representatives," Katie stated after looking over the list.

***Team Underdog***

"Alright dudes," Geoff began his speech. "We just need to find two people with talent on our team. Just two! Now let's do this!"

"Does my speed-weaving count?" Sierra asked.

"I believe so!" Geoff replied. "Okay, Sierra will speed-weave, who's going next?"

Everybody stayed silent.

'Noah, how about you do some of your impressions!" Geoff suggested.

"Umm, those are more-or-less a comedy act, not really a talent," Noah replied.

"C'mon man, you're hilarious!" Geoff stated, patting him on the back.

"Alright, I guess," Noah replied and Team Underdog cheered.

***Talent Show***

Geoff, Ezekiel, Izzy, and Cody sat down in their seats in front of the amp-theater. Next to them were Tyler, Lindsay, and Katie. On the far side were Courtney, LeShawna, Duncan, and Gwen. Then, Chris came out on the stage.

"Good evening," He stated in a mystical voice. "Tonight we will have to players from each team come up and talent in our show. There will be but two rounds. The first round one competitor from each team will score points; the second round will be the same. Whoever scores the most points earns a reward. The least amount of points will send someone home. Now, let us begin with the whimsical that is: The Dj."

Dj took center stage and began to twirl his ribbon. Soon, he was getting very elaborate with it. A few people were leaning forward to look at it. He snapped it forward like a whip and some glitter shot out. Then, he finished with a twirl in the air and whip out to the audience.

"Nice top Dj, Chef approves. Your score…is a seven out of ten!" Chris commented as he appeared on stage. "Next up, a speed-weave by Sierra."

Sierra took the stage, surrounded by large piles of reeds. She smiled and began to weave. Everyone watched in awe as she continued to weave, fast and faster. So fast, that smoke began to come off of her hands. She disappeared in the smoke. When it cleared it revealed he had woven a giant replica of Cody's head.

"Now were we really expecting anything else out of that weave?" Chris asked as he crossed the stage. "Chef has given you: eight out of ten, that puts you guys in the lead."

As Harold took the stage Katie left to go to the bathroom. She however, really snuck around back. She found Trent's guitar unguarded and gave and evil grin as she quickly unturned all of the strings and took his hand tuner. Back on stage Harold had scored perfectly, putting Team Drama Bomb in the lead.

"Up next: We have Beth!"

Beth took the stage and quickly impressed with amazing juggling skills. Then, she stuck the landing. Earning her a nine out of ten.

"Team Supreme, your final score is a sixteen! Gonna be tough to beat. Next up, the styling's of Noah!"

Noah took the stage with nothing but a microphone. He cleared his throat, and then spoke into it in a low, drawn out voice.

"Hi, I'm Chris Mclean, and this is Total Drama Reunion!" He mocked earning some snickers. "Today I'll have the seventeen remaining dope-balls do something that will probably kill them! Do you wanna know why I do that? Ratings! Ratings, ratings, ratings! I'm so in love with the ratings I could marry them!"

A few people were now in full on laughter, Chris however, was not happy.

"And the interns, oh the interns. We're down to only three…because the rest died…checking the challenges…that I put everyone through! Of course, I need to be pampered like a baby everyday… 'DO you think I get this windblown look, naturally?'."

Now just about everyone was laughing.

"Oh, man, it's funny, because it's so true!" Duncan cried.

"Oh my gosh! Alejandro has gone home, who will be the next 'villain'? Who will be the reason for all of my ratings?" Noah whined in a high pitched voice. Chris stomped onto the stage and shoved Noah out of the way.

"Okay, now that _that's _out of the way, Chef what do you give him? … Eleven out of Ten? You can't do that! Huh, fine, Team Underdog, your score is now… nineteen! Putting you in first. Team Supreme, I feel bad for you, Harold scored perfectly last time and Trent just needs a seven to win this thing."

Trent got out onto the stage and sat down on a stool. He cleared his throat and strummed. It made an awkward *Chru-ta-twing* noise. His eyes widened and he began to inspect t, trying to figure out what went wrong. He reached into his pocket, but found he'd lost his auto-tuner. He began to panic wildly and searching around for it, then Chris came on stage.

"Trent, you're out of time," Chris stated.

"What? No, I-I just need to find my auto-tuner!" Trent stated.

"Nope, sorry bro, Team Drama Bomb! You'll be sending someone home!" Chris announced. Trent turned to see every member of Team Drama Bomb glaring at him.

***Confessional***

"Hah! I didn't even have to persuade Courtney into sending Trent home!" Katie cackled. "It was so easy to set him up as the fall guy!"

***Elimination***

"Okay, you've all cast your votes. When I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow. Courtney…Gwen…Harold…LeShawna. Now then, one of you ahs all but one of the votes against him. So, the final marshmallow of the night goes to **[Dramatic Pause] **… Duncan!"

Trent just sighed and got up to leave. Gwen looked as he walked away. Duncan happily ate his marshmallow.

***Confessional***

"I'm really glad Duncan's still here…not that I like him, but he's a valuable player!" Courtney snapped in denial.

**Wow, not that was underhanded, even for Katie. Who will be eliminated next? Will Courtney ever realize she still loves Duncan? And will I kick Noah's teeth in for that impression of me? Find out next time on Total! … Drama! … Reunion!**


	11. Year One Part 1

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! The number one island challenge was revealed to be the talent show. Each team had to pick two members to compete. Team Drama Bomb's Harold took an early lead with a rehash of his mad boxing skills. However, when **_**someone **_**sabotaged Trent's guitar, he was sent packing. IN the end, Team over-underdog scored the victory thanks to Sierra's speed-weaving and Noah's *Cough-cough* Impressions. Now the time has come to move the sixteen remaining losers to an abandoned film lot. Who will survive, who will take a dive, and who will be sent home? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Reunion!**

The remaining competitors sat in the mess hall, eating what could be the final me they have on the island. Gwen was busy glaring at Duncan to even realize that her food was hitting cold, and by extension, solid. Duncan, however, was busy eating like a wild animal.

"Really Duncan, have some manners!" Courtney snapped.

"You know princess," Duncan started as he swallowed. "You should really just….lighten up."

Courtney didn't argue, she just sighed and continued to eat. Though, she did look up and smile at Duncan as he continued to eat savagely. Gwen glared at Courtney and Courtney glared back.

***Confessional***

"Okay, Gwen really needs to accept the fact that Duncan likes me again!" Courtney snapped, then fantasizing about Duncan. Then, she remembered the camera was there.

***Game***

Chris walked into the mess hall and all of the campers looked up at him.

"Good morning, campers. Now then, later today you'll be moved to the abandoned film-lot, so for now, Team Supreme, enjoy your hot tub. Everyone else, enjoy the deadly environment."

Chris left the campers to their food. Gwen decided to get up and leave. Duncan stayed and talked to Courtney, Harold, and LeShawna.

"Okay, next elimination, we need to get rid of Gwen," Duncan stated.

"Oh no!" LeShawna snapped. "Gwen is more of an asset to the team than Courtney is!"

"What?" Courtney snapped.

Katie listened to the conversation and gave a quick smirk

***Confessional***

"Team Drama Bomb is destroying themselves and I don't even have to do a thing!" Katie snickered. "Now, I can focus all my efforts on Team Underdog!"

***Game***

The campers were leaving the mess hall all together; Katie managed to catch up to Geoff.

"You know, your team has a major disadvantage going into the next round," Katie stated.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"That restringing order Cody's got, you're not really a full team is Sierra has to stay thirty feet away from Cody at all times," Katie replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I guess one of them's gonna have to go. But who?"

"Well, I'd pick Sierra," Katie replied.

"Why do care so much?" Geoff asked suspiciously.

"_Damn, he's starting to see right through me!" _Katie thought. "_It's cool; just keep your poker face on! Calm, cool, and collective."_

"Because, Geoff, we're alike."

"We are?"

"Yes, don't you see? We both don' take any nonsense, also if you send Cody home then Sierra would just bitch about it, and throw a challenge to get herself sent home."

Geoff looked at Katie for a moment, pondering her words.

"_Something's defiantly off Geoff!" _Geoff thought. "_Katie, something's different about her. We've been hanging out with her on the Aftermath for two seasons and she's never even cared about the show, like it didn't even exist! I'll go along with what she's saying for now, but she's defiantly different."_

"I guess you're right," Geoff stated and walked away. Katie looked after as he walked away and raised an eyebrow.

***Confessional***

"Okay, maybe Geoff's a _little _suspicious. He's pretty good at telling the signs of a liar after observing Alejandro in the last season. Maybe I was acting like him, but still, Sierra needs to go, she's too strong of a player!"

***Game***

The yacht left the island with everyone on board and made its way back to land. Once they reached land they were all loaded onto a tour bus and driven to the abandon film lot. Soon, they reached to film lot; everyone looked around as Chris and Chef weren't anywhere to be found.

"Do you think they're gonna attack us with the giant monster again?" Geoff asked.

"Probably not, look!" Noah screamed. Coming towards them was a golf cart with a rack of loincloths! It pulled up in front of them and two interns got out.

"Your first challenge on the lot will be the prehistoric challenge. First you must choose from these assorted articles of clothing, and then please report to studio 1B over on the east side of the film lot, Chris will take you to your challenge from there," The intern read his instructions off of a clipboard as another up unhooked The loincloths, then they drove away. After a pause for a moment before practically attacking the thing from something "decent".

***Studio 1B***

The contestants arrived at the same time. LeShawna, Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Lindsay, and Beth were all in the same thing they had worn last time. Noah and Tyler were stuck in Speedo-like loincloths. Katie, Gwen, Sierra, and Izzy all had differently colored two—piece loincloths. Dj had a strap cloth, like Cody, Geoff, and Ezekiel. They arrived and Chris picked them up in a golf-cart towing a couple rows of seats.

"Welcome!" He announced as everyone sat. "Today's challenge is clearly the caveman challenge. So, here's how it's gonna go, four representatives form each team will compete in the first round of the challenge; creating fire. The four who don't compete will be fighting in the pedestal round, along with some other members of their team. Now then, the winner's will chose which trailer which gender stays in. Losers are sending someone home."

The golf-cart stopped and everyone got out into a wooded area.

"Okay, who should sit out?" Courtney asked.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot, in order to insure absolutely no cheating this round the producers have decided that Duncan will be sitting out," Chris stated as he broken into the huddle.

Leaving Team Drama Bomb furious, Chris walked over to the other teams. Team Supreme had selected Dj and Team Underdog had selected Ezekiel and Sierra.

"Alright, now then, one team member will have to ready the pit where they will make the fire. Another must find some flints over in the flint depo over yonder. The last two team members will find the wood," Chris explained. "Your marks…Go!"

**Will anyone survive our first challenge? Who will be burned, who will win, and who will be put to extinction? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Reunion!**


	12. Year One Part 2

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! The pathetic cast was moved to the abandon film lot. But, not before Duncan and Courtney asked LeShawna and Harold to vote out Gwen. Also, Geoff became suspicious when Katie told him that Sierra needed to go in order to make his team stronger. Now, they're in the midst of their first challenge. Who will win, who will lose, and who will be forced into extinction? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Reunion!**

Geoff and Cody were now running through the forest, searching or fire wood. Izzy was going to find flints and Noah was building the fire. Soon, they came across a bounty of wood and sticks. They picked up as much as they could and quickly returned to their campsite. Courtney and Harold were searching for wood while LeShawna retrieved flints and Gwen made the fire pit. LeShawna returned with the flints and knelt down to talk to her.

"Courtney and Duncan want you out of here," LeShawna whispered.

"What, Duncan?" Gwen asked back.

"I thought you two were in paradise!" LeShawna replied.

"No we aren't we have way too much in common so it just got boring. There weren't any new places to go anything new to talk about…I really miss Trent," Gwen finally admitted. Duncan was standing a few meters away and heard Gwen say this.

***Confessional***

"Yeah what Gwen said was true, we have been drifting apart lately…then I saw Courtney again and…well, the problem is…I don't know who to choose! Gwen get's me, but I love Courtney's bossy, bitchy, attitude!" Duncan stated.

***Game***

Tyler and Katie arrived back with the sticks and placed them into the pit Beth made, and then Lindsay returned with the rocks.

"Hurry Lindsay!" Tyler chanted. Lindsay struck the rocks once and the fire roared to life. Team Supreme cheered as Tyler gave Lindsay a victory kiss. Next to make fire was Team Underdog.

"Team Supreme, you will be receiving larger bones for the next challenge. Team Underdog, smaller bones, and Team Drama Bomb will get didley."

The teams regrouped for ten minutes between the challenges. Katie now had set her sights on Cody in order to Sierra sent home.

"You know, if Sierra goes home then the restraining won't matter and your team will be able to operate at full strength," Katie stated.

"Yeah, you're right," Cody replied, not really half paying attention to the fact that Katie wasn't even on his team.

Geoff observed this and once again realized something was off.

***Confessional***

"Katie…talking about eliminations? I don't get it!"

***Game***

The groups returned to the area of the challenge to find two large rock pedestals.

"Okay, so Team Supreme, here are your large bones."

Three large bones were tossed to the team members Tyler, Dj, and Katie.

"Team Underdog."

Izzy, Ezekiel, and Geoff received tiny bones.

"So, Team Drama Bomb; Duncan, Courtney, and LeShawna will receive nothing. Here's how this'll go, each team will have three players go head-to-head in predetermined rounds. Last man standing wins the challenge. First team to have all competitors knocked out will be heading for elimination."

A large, slot machine like item was brought out with everyone who face fighting's faces on it. All of the faces were on either side with a "vs." in the middle slot. Chef gave it a pull and the faces spun.

"First round will be between… Izzy and Katie!"

Katie and Izzy got on top of their pedestals and locked eyes. Both took up fighting stances and locked eyes.

"Go!"

Katie swung first, but Izzy ducked underneath. Then, Izzy jabbed Katie with her small bone in the stomach. Katie hunched over, allowing Izzy to knock her off her pedestal.

"Team Underdog takes round one! Next up: … LeShawna and Tyler!"

LeShawna and Tyler got on top of their pedestals and prepared for battle. Tyler swung his club around, but LeShawna ducked underneath before landing on hit K.O punch to Tyler's right jaw. Tyler fell of the pedestal, followed by his teeth.

'Oh man!" Chris cried. "That was amazing. Next round is… Geoff and Courtney!"

Geoff and Courtney's match ended in Courtney's favor.

"Okay so then, LeShawna, Courtney, and Izzy will be moving on to fight the others. The next round will be… Courtney vs. Dj."

Dj managed to defeat Courtney after accidently knocking her off her pedestal.

"Next up: Ezekiel vs. LeShawna!"

LeShawna once again managed to claim victory, leaving Izzy as the only member of Team Underdog left.

"We're now down to one member of each team. The next fight will determine who is going for elimination: Izzy vs. Dj!"

"Hey! That's not far! Team Dram Bomb should have a fighter too! Duncan hasn't even foughten yet!" Beth shouted.

"I know … wait, what? Duncan, you'll be fighting Izzy!"

"Awww!" Duncan moaned, not wanting to fight.

"Also, LeShawna, you'll fight Dj in order to even everything out."

Duncan and LeShawna were forced to share a pedestal, as were Dj and Izzy. Chris blew the whistle the two fights began. The big bone was swung and it hit Duncan in the face. Duncan began to fall backwards, but LeShawna caught him. Coming up with an idea, she threw Duncan forward and he slammed into Izzy, sending both of them falling towards the tar pit.

"Team Underdog is heading to the elimination ceremony! Now it is between Dj and LeShawna, who will win the prize of succulent, rare, delicious prime rib and the decision of who stays in which cabin?" Chris asked and chef drove up in the golf cart with the aforementioned meat.

Dj and LeShawna locked eyes as Dj swung his bone.

"Sorry LeShawna!" He cried as he hit her off the head. LeShawna got dizzy and fell from her stable footing.

"And Dj wins the match, surprisingly enough," Chris comments. Team Supreme cheered as Dj clambered back down.

"So, Dj, I'm guessing you'll want to cook?" Lindsay asked.

"Sure," Dj replied and Team Supreme cheered louder.

***Dinner***

Team Drama Bomb was clearly divided at the tables. Duncan and Courtney sat at one end as LeShawna, Harold, and Gwen sat at another.

Geoff and Sierra were already eating so Cody took the opportunity to talk to Ezekiel, Noah, and Izzy about the elimination.

***Confessional***

"Okay, what Katie said was right, if Sierra leaves the restraining won't cause any problems! I just need three more votes, I know Sierra and Geoff are voting for Izzy," Cody stated.

***Different Confessional***

"Okay, the Gwen and Duncan rift is going better than expected, but sadly, Gwen has out lived her usefulness. Thanks to LeShawna the lines have clearly been drawn in the sand. Duncan will no longer be conflicted about which girl. All I need to do is incapacitate LeShawna before the next Drama Bomb elimination so that Duncan and Courtney can force Harold into a vote against Gwen. For now, Cody is like a little puppet, without Sierra, Team Underdog will be just that, the underdogs. Not a single veteran will remain on that team. Dj and Lindsay, ehh, I'll keep them around until they outlive their usefulness," Katie plotted out loud.

***Elimination***

"Team Underdog, it's been a while, you know, sense you ruthlessly eliminated Bridgette. Alright so, you've all cast your votes, now it's time to see who will be going home. The first Gilded Chris of the night goes to… Geoff. Cody…Noah…Ezekiel. Now then, we're down to our bottom two. Izzy, you lost the challenge for your team after Duncan knocked you off the pedestal. Sierra, your obsession with Cody lead to a restraining order that may or may not have been hindering your team. Now then, one of you has two votes and the other has four. So, the final Gilded Chris of the night goes to **[Dramatic Pause] **… Izzy."

"What? You guys voted Izzy over me?" Sierra announced in shock.

"Yes, yes they did," Chris replied. Chef arrived and escorted Sierra to the lame-o-zine. Cody had a look on his face that just screamed remorse. Team Underdog returned to the two trailers. Team Supreme had decided that the genders would stay in the same trailers as last time. Izzy was the only one to go to the left trailer while everyone else went to the right.

When Geoff, Ezekiel, Cody, and Noah came in they found two bunks unoccupied. Duncan and Harold were sharing a bunk, as were Dj and Tyler. The four losers clambered in and went to sleep.

The girl's bunks were completely different. Courtney and Lindsay were fighting about the bunks. Lindsay, Beth, and Katie wanted the bunks on the east side, closest to the door, and thereby, closest to the bathroom. Courtney, LeShawna, and Gwen also wanted those bunks. Izzy simply hoped onto the top of one of the bunks and went to sleep as the two girls began a cat fight over the eastern bunks.

**Well, that wraps up day one of the film lot. How will Katie trick Gwen into going home? Will Lindsay and Courtney ever agree on the bunks? Will Cody feel bad about sending Sierra home? Tune in for none of the answers one Total! … Drama! … Reunion!**


	13. Earthquake

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! The team's faced off in an epic showdown on top of pedestals. Team Drama Bomb divided after LeShawna told Gwen that Duncan and Courtney wanted to vote her off. In the end Katie convinced Cody to vote out Sierra. Also, Dj showed us his stronger side when he K. LeShawna for a challenge. What will happen next? Who will be sent home? And will Team Drama Bomb recover? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Reunion!**

The teams were waking up in their cabins, slowly. One-by-one they filed outside, where Chris was waiting with the golf cart and seats. Nobody said a word as they all got into the seats and drove off. Duncan sat down next to Courtney and Gwen just rolled her eyes.

"Good morning," Chris stated, but nobody returned the statement. "Okay, so anyways, it's time to unveil what number seven is on our Action countdown. Coming in at number seven it's… Disaster movie!"

"Crap," Noah stated. Chris chuckled as they arrived at the obstacle course.

"You wanna know the best part? Because Team Underdog lost the last challenge each team has five members, which means: all of you have to run the course!" Chris announced. "Now then, the first team to get all members to the top will win the first round. Now then. Line up at the starting line and we'll begin momentarily."

Chris and Chef took their positions at the top as the teams joined in a huddle.

"Alright, who's the weakest member?" Noah asked and everyone looked up at Cody.

"Hey! What about you?" Cody snapped in response.

"Wanna arm wrestle over it?" Noah asked.

"Yeah!" Cody replied. The duo walked over to the golf cart and placed their arms on the hood. Geoff walked over to referee.

"Go."

Instantly Noah flipped Cody's arm to the ground bringing Cody with it. The group returned to the huddle.

"Oaky, what's your point?"

"We need the weakest to be up front so that nobody has to turn around to help them," Noah replied.

"Alright so we'll go up the hill in this order: Cody, Noah, Ezekiel, I, and Izzy," Geoff stated.

"Agreed," Noah replied.

The other huddles were not going as well.

"Maybe Gwen should go first, her face could use a book to it," Courtney snapped.

"Well maybe _you _should go, I'm sure the damage will remind Duncan off home!" Gwen replied.

"It doesn't matter who goes first!" LeShawna snapped.

"Fine, how about you," Courtney stated.

"Alright, is everybody ready?" Chris called and the contestants lined up.

"Okay then, ready, steady, don't be deady!" Chris called and they took off.

Cody, Harold, and Beth were out in front for their teams. Quickly they began to take on the obstacles. Soon, the golf balls started to fly across the field. Harold got to the tire sprints and turned to yell at Chris.

"Why would golf balls be flying around in a natural disaster?" He snapped.

"Hey, genius, I wasn't even here for this challenge and I remember Chris saying it was suppose to be hail," Noah stated moments before taking a projectile golf ball to the groin. Harold looked down in shock, and then took one as well.

"If had been moving then the hail wouldn't've hit you!" Chris screamed at them. LeShawna arrived and picked up Harold before taking off. Ezekiel ran up and helped Noah to his feet.

"C'mon, eh, they're gettin' away!" Ezekiel shouted as he ran for the finish line. Cody was on the monkey bars when the apples began to take flight into the air. One hit him in the shoulder. Katie was in front of LeShawna as Harold was now back under his own power. Ahead, Chef was being to throw heavier things. Katie came up with a plan. She got directly in front of LeShawna, blocking her vision. Then, Chef through a small muffler at Katie, not realizing LeShawna was behind her. Katie ducked at the last moment and the muffler struck LeShawna in the face. Harold stopped to look over her, she was a little loopy.

"LeShawna, are you okay?" Harold asked. LeShawna looked at him, but instead, she saw three of him.

"I'm fine, ginger-baby," LeShawna stated and attempted to put a hand on Harold's face, but instead waved it through the air. Harold picked her up and continued for the finish line.

Duncan was right behind Cody now and had an evil look on his face. Cody dismounted and continued to move. Duncan got off and grabbed Cody. They reached the climbing wall and Duncan poked Cody's head up over the top. Several dozen apples, and other assorted heavy objects, hit Cody in the face. He started seeing stars as Duncan dropped him to the ground.

"Thanks, geek!" He shouted as he jumped the wall and crossed the finish line. Ezekiel arrived and slung Cody over his back. Then, he faulted over and was the second to arrive, Cody being the third. Beth and Tyler arrived next.

"Okay, that's two for Supreme, two for Underdog, and only one for Drama Bomb," Chris stated after doing a quick head count. Harold arrived next, carrying LeShawna.

"Scratch that, Drama Bomb leads by one," Chris stated.

Gwen was still at the monkey bars and Courtney was a little further behind. Gwen dismounted and ran straight to the climbing wall as Courtney reached the monkey bars.

Noah arrived along with Dj and Katie. Gwen scampered across finish line, cheering as she did so.

"Geoff, Izzy, hurry up!" Noah called. Geoff arrived at the climbing wall as Izzy began to climb. Lindsay was half way up it and Courtney was charging from the monkey bars. Geoff climbed as fast as he could. Izzy ran for the finish line and high fived with Noah.

Both Lindsay and Geoff had reached the top of the climbing wall, Lindsay began to get back down, but Geoff had a better idea. A took a deep breath and jumped. He landed just shy of the finish line as Lindsay ran passed.

"Team Supreme wins!" Chris announced. Courtney screamed as she jumped from the climbing wall and Geoff hung his head in shame. He got up and joined his team on the other side of the finish line.

"Duncan, I think something's wrong with LeShawna," Harold stated. Duncan looked at LeShawna, whose head was spinning around.

"Yeah, I think she has a concussion," Duncan replied. Courtney arrived last and saw LeShawna, then whispered something in Duncan's ear. Duncan looked up at her and Courtney nodded sternly. Duncan sighed and grabbed Harold by the collar.

"Alright, so thanks to _a lot _of angry letters we can't do the second half of the challenge," Chris stated.

"What?" Everyone snapped.

"Yep, plus, the interns weren't able to fix the failsafe leaver, so… I guess that means Team Supreme gets the prize, chips and soda!" Chris announced, though everyone was still angry at him.

"Team Drama Bomb, see you at elimination," Chris stated and he slipped into the golf cart and drove away.

***Elimination***

Team Drama Bomb, minus LeShawna, filed into the amp theatre.

"Okay, so, it turns out LeShawna has a concussion," Chris stated as he took the stage. "So, we asked her for her vote and she gave us it, but, we will not reveal it until after you've all voted. So, the rest of you get to voting."

Harold looked up to Duncan who punched his fist into his other palm and Harold gulped; then, he voted.

'Okay, so the time has come to give out the Gilded Chris awards," Chris announced. "The first Gilded Chris goes to…LeShawna, but she's not here right now, so we'll give it to her later. The next Gilded Chris goes to…Harold…Duncan. Now then, here's my favorite part of the night, reading the votes out loud. The first vote goes to…Gwen. The second vote goes to Courtney. Gwen…Courtney. And so, the final vote of the night goes to **[Dramatic Pause] **… Gwen."

The Gilded Chris flew through the air and Courtney caught it. Gwen hung her head in shame as she walked to red carpet to the lame-o-zine.

***Confessional***

"I was right, with LeShawna incapacitated Courtney and Duncan voted out Gwen, while forcing Harold to help," Katie snickered. "Geoff however, is causing problems for me; I think he's on to me. Oh well, I guess this is the night that I pot Geoff's downfall."

**Wow that was ruthless, I mean, LeShawna has a concussion. Well, will Katie's plan to take down Geoff succeed? How will LeShawna react to the loss of Gwen? What challenge will come up next? Find out next to for the answer to that last one on Total! … Drama! … Reunion! **


	14. A Space Oddessy

**An: Just encase nobody's realized it yet I'm naming the "Action" challenge chapters after actual movies!\**

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion. The fifteen competitors were put through the devastating disaster movie earthquake challenge. Duncan used Cody to force his way to the finish line. Also, thanks to lawsuits, we weren't able to move onto the second challenge. In the end Team Supreme won and Team Drama Bomb sent home Gwen. This move was all thanks to Katie, who **_**accidently **_**made LeShawna get a concussion. So, who will go home? Who will win? And what will happen next? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Reunion!**

LeShawna had fully recovered and was now eating alongside her teammate…Harold. Courtney and Duncan were on the other side of the table, also eating.

"So, princess," Duncan began as he swallowed. "If we're getting back together then we need to-"

"We are _not _getting back together!"

***Confessional***

"We are _so _getting back together," Duncan stated.

***Game***

Chris arrived in the craft services tent and everyone glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I think they're all still mad about you cancelling the second half of that last challenge," Chef stated.

"Whatever, now it's time to move onto our next movie challenge," Chris stated.

"Hey, when are we gonna merge?" Duncan asked.

"Not until one of two things happens: one, we get down to a team of two. Two, we get down to ten competitors left. Now then, it's time for me to announce today's challenge. It's Sci-Fi!"

Everyone just groaned as Chris took them out to the golf cart and they drove off. The group soon reached an amusement park a few blocks away from the film lot. Everyone gets out as Chris begins to look over some papers.

"Okay, so here's how it's gonna go, two members of each team will ride the space-ship overnight. First one to fix the problem come morning will be the winner and they will decide what order everyone will ride the vomit-comet in. Oh, by the way, only one of you will ride the comet, and they need to be one of the people who were in the space-ship. You'll have three minutes to decide whose going."

"I'm not going, I have a _very _weak stomach," Noah stated.

"Ooh, ooh, I'll go!" Izzy stated.

"I'm in as well," Geoff stated.

"Okay, Beth won this challenge last time so I say her and Tyler," Lindsay stated and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Courtney and Duncan," LeShawna stated.

Wait, but-"

"Mhm, you're the reason Gwen went home and now you're gonna pay!" LeShawna snapped. Courtney sighed as she and Duncan got into the space-ship, which was now ready for takeoff.

***Confessional***

"I just found my way to eliminate Geoff," Katie stated.

***Game***

"Hey, Cody, don't you think it would be a good idea to put Geoff in the vomit-comet?" Katie asked.

"Umm, why?" Cody asked.

'Because, Geoff's a party guy, they know how to throw up and how to hold it in, Izzy…it's Izzy," Katie stated.

"Why are you helping?" Cody asked.

"Because silly," Katie stated as she put her hand to Cody's cheek. "Don't you want to prove to everyone that you can be a strong player without Sierra's help?"

***Confessional***

"Was she coming on to me?" Cody asked.

***Game***

Duncan, Courtney, Beth, Tyler, Geoff, and Izzy entered the ship and it took off. Soon, everyone was weightless.

"Whoa, this is weird! I feel like dancing!" Izzy shouted as she cheered. Beth, however, seemed sick.

"Man," Duncan stated as he relaxed, "This sure does bring back memories."

'Speak for …. Yourself," Beth said as she floated by, trying to hold back the vomit.

Geoff seemed to enjoy spinning around in the low gravity as Tyler jumped from wall-to-wall, testing the low gravity. Courtney was busy looking over the "control panel".

"Whatcha doin', princess?" Duncan asked as he floated by.

"Last time we were here the controls malfunctioned," Courtney stated.

"Yep, well, you gotta remember one thing, that won't happen 'till dawn," Duncan replied as he began to doze off.

***Back on the ground***

Chef, Chris, Noah, Ezekiel, Cody, LeShawna, Harold, Dj, Lindsay, and Katie all watched as the "space-ship" spun around the track.

"So, are we just gonna stand here all night and watch this?" Noah asked.

"Probably," Chris replied. Everyone stayed silent for a moment, then the contestants made their way over to the golf cart.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chris snapped.

"To the film lot, this is boring," Noah called back as they boarded the towable seats. "Alright Dj, get us out of here."

"Uhh, I don't know it's not our golf cart," Dj replied.

"C'mon Dj," LeShawna stated.

"Well, alright," Dj replied and stepped on the gas.

"Hey, Dj, when we get, you wanna cook us up some grub, I mean, we're not in the challenge right now," Lindsay asked.

"Sure, alright guys, when we get back I'll make us some dinner," Dj stated. Everyone cheered.

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" Chris asked.

"I'm gonna go see if I can bum a ride out of 'em," Chef replied and raced off to catch up with a golf cart.

Chris sighed and turned back to watch the rocket ship.

***Morning***

Tyler was sleeping, upside down. Duncan and Geoff in relaxed poses and Izzy was doing cartwheels in her sleep. Beth as holding onto a metal bar for dear life.

Courtney had stayed up all night and was watching the controls. Then, the alarm went off. Everyone, except Courtney, jolted awake. Courtney pulled the lever and went to cheer, and then she realized the alarm was still going off.

Chris appeared on a giant screen.

"You don't think I'd wire the ship the same way twice, I mean three of you were present during this challenge anyways," Chris mocked.

"Alright, one of the buttons on the control panel will stabilize your flight, each of you gets one attempt at picking a button," Chris announced. "Team Drama Bomb, sense you lost last challenge you can go, ladies first."

Courtney floated over and clicked the green button, nothing happened. Duncan floated over and selected a button all the way to the right, it was red. Then, the alarm stopped.

"How did you know that?" Beth asked.

"In the movies they always click the red button _not _surrounded by other buttons," Duncan replied. Courtney was clearly enraged.

***Confessional***

"That jerk! Acting like he knew which button it was! He clearly guessed! He is just so…" Courtney couldn't think of the right word.

***Game***

Everyone was outside now, Beth busy puking.

"Alright, now then, sense Team Drama Bomb won that challenge they get to decide who goes from which team and in which order," Chris announced.

The rest of the team members arrived. Katie was holding a water bottle.

'Alright, the Duncan, Courtney, whose going?" He asked.

"Tyler, Duncan, and Geoff," Courtney snapped.

"Okay and in that order?"

"No way!" Duncan replied. "Tyler, _Courtney, _Geoff!"

"And in the order?"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Sense Duncan won the challenge I'll let him decide."

Courtney was burning with rage, while Duncan had a smug grin on.

"By the way, as part of twist, this time we're gonna go by who last the longest with puking their brains out!" Chris announced.

Tyler got into the vomit-comet and the ride started. Katie approached Cody and gave him her water.

"You know, I think Geoff might be tired, you can let him have my water I'm not thirsty anyway," Katie stated

"Gee, thanks," Cody replied.

*BLARGH!*

"And with a time of thirty seven seconds Tyler takes the lead!"

"Hey, Geoff, how are you feeling?" Cody asked.

"Really thirsty," Geoff replied.

"Here, have this water," Cody stated.

"Thanks," Geoff replied and he drank it.

"Yeah, Katie gave it to me," Cody stated. Geoff spit the water out.

"What? Oh no, I swallowed some!" Geoff stated.

*BLARGH!*

"Geoff, you're up, buddy," Chris announced. Geoff stepped in and the door shut. The ride began immediately. Seconds later, Geoff vomited.

"Wow, with a time of seven seconds, Team Underdog is the loser!" Chris announced. Geoff got out and walked over to his team, all were not pleased.

"What?" Geoff asked.

***Confessional***

"That stuff the makes you vomit? Swiped it form the infirmary went it to _visit _LeShawna, poured some into my water, which Cody gave to Geoff, Geoff loses the challenge and bye-bye Geoff," Katie stated, revealing her plans.

***Elimination***

"Welcome Team Underdog to your _second _Gilded Chris Ceremony, back on the island, you guys only lost one teammate, and you're already back here, and it's only challenge number three!" Chris snapped. "Alright Izzy, Noah, Ezekiel, you guys are safe."

Geoff and Cody glanced at each other and were clearly nervous.

"Okay then, one Gilded Chris left. One of you as one vote against them, the other has four. So, the final Gilded Chris of the night goes to **[Dramatic Pause] **…Cody."

Cody caught his Gilded Chris and began to eat the chocolate inside. Geoff looked at his team in shock.

"What were you expecting buddy, I mean, you lost the challenge," Chris stated. Chef came up and _escorted _Geoff to the lame-o-zine.

He threw his head out of the window and screamed back at them.

"Watch out for Katie!"

"What do you think he meant by that, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I don't know," Noah replied. The group walked away, back to their trailers

**Wow, forcing someone to vomit in order to eliminate them. Will Team Underdog head Geoff's parting words? Will Duncan and Courtney hook up soon? I mean seriously, tune in next time for…oh you know the rest, on Total! … Drama! … Reunion!**


	15. Clue Part 1

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! Six of the castmates were put through a brutal astronaut training session. Some rose to the occasion, ticking another off. Katie managed to trick Cody into giving Geoff vomit medicine disguised as water. IN the end Team Underdog lost the challenge and Geoff was sent home. Now Team Supreme has the most team members, who will win? Who will lose? And who will get a clue? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Reunion!**

The contestants are eating in the craft services tent. Team Underdog is having a team meeting.

"What if Geoff was right? What is something is wrong with Katie," Noah whispered.

"I'm not sure, I mean, she's nice, how could she ever be evil?" Cody replied.

"Guys, Katie didn't cry when Sadie was voted off, she didn't even look at her," Izzy stated.

"Yeah and I caught her and Gwen spying on Duncan and Courtney during the Awake-a-thon, eh," Ezekiel admitted.

"Then…we were tricked into voting out Geoff!" Cody stated, coming to the realization.

"How?" Noah asked. "He lost the challenge, we voted him out."

"Katie gave me the idea to put Geoff in the challenge and she gave me some water that Geoff drank just before the challenge," Cody admitted.

"Cody…you were used," Noah stated. Cody hung his head in shame.

***Confessional***

"I can't believe this! I mean, just when I try to prove that I can win without Sierra's help I get tricked into losing a teammate! How could I be so stupid!" Cody snapped.

***Game***

"Good morning campers!" Chris screamed as he entered the tent.

"We're not on Wawanakwa anymore," Duncan snapped.

"I know, but it's time to move onto to our next genre!"

"Wait a minute, campers? It's not nature genre is it?" Courtney asked.

"Of course not, we didn't due nature genre last time fool!" LeShawna snapped.

"That's right LeShawna, today's genre is Mystery!" Chris announced.

"Hey wait, how is this gonna work?" Courtney asked.

"Good questions Courtney, have you ever played a game called 'assassin'?" Chris asked.

"No," Courtney replied. Chris smiled and snickered.

"This'll be fun then," Chris stated before moving on. "Now here's how assassin works. On player from each team will be picked to be the assassin, there objective is to eliminate the other players from the other teams. Meanwhile the non-assassin will be trying to figure out who the assassins are. Also the assassins will not know who the other assassins are. There are several ways to win today:

"First: you discover the identity of an assassin, whether they be on your team or not. Second: The assassins eliminate every other player, including the other assassins. Three: you find your way to the front of the train and pull the emergency brake. And Four: you find the elimination tiki, which means you'll be allowed to eliminate the player of your choice from tonight's elimination ceremony, even if they didn't get the most votes. Speaking of which, the loser will be decide by whoever's team loses all of their players first, or whoever loses the most players by the end. In the event of tie we go by which team lost that number of players first."

"Wait, does that mean if the tiki is found then it's a _double _elimination?" Courtney asked.

"No, if you find the tiki then the person of your choice will be the only one going home," Chris stated. "Chef is now passing out pieces of paper, you are not allowed to tell anyone what they say, and three of you will receive a piece of paper with the letter 'A' on it that means you're the assassin. Everyone with nothing means you're in trouble."

Everyone opened their cards and looked at their paper. For moment, everyone was silent.

***Train***

The train soon left the station and everyone was seated as Chef served real food.

"Now then, assassins, you know who you are, you'll kill others by winking at them, got it? Others if you're winked at you need to fall down to the ground and pretend you are dead, and you _are _not allowed to reveal who killed you, okay?" Chris asked, but nobody nodded. "Good. The game starts at dawn."

Train entered a tunnel as the sun set.

***Dawn***

Cody was fast asleep in his seat when a hand reached down shock his shoulder.

"Wake up," Noah demanded. Cody slowly awoke and caught Noah's eye, nothing happened.

"What time is it?" Cody asked.

"Dawn, everyone's already scattered and about half of them are heading for the main controls at the others end of the train," Noah stated.

"How long is the train?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, but I think Chris added some freight cars between here and the cab, so that option's been closed off for winning," Noah stated.

"Why are you still here?" Cody asked.

"Because I don't feel like wasting my energy," Noah stated. "Besides, Izzy and Ezekiel can handle it."

"Oh," Cody replied.

"You wanna help me search for that tiki?" Noah asked.

"No," Cody replied and Noah hit the ground. "Nothing personal Noah, I just need to prove I can win a challenge without Sierra's help."

Cody stalked away leaving Noah's "dead" corpse on the ground. He opened the compartment door and stepped out into the area between to carts before closing the door and locked it shut. Noah opened his eyes and sighed.

"Well, that could have gone better," Noah said to himself.

"Ahem, dead people don't talk," Chris stated as he stood over him. Noah sighed and went back to being dead.

***Middle area of train***

The reaming contestants had found that several freight cars did block their way to the engine room.

"Well then, I guess we should probably go search for the tiki," Ezekiel stated, and then they entered a tunnel.

"Oh no!" Someone screamed. The exited and Beth was dead on the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay screamed.

"Lindsay, it's okay, she's not dead," Tyler said as he comforted her. Everyone looked around suspiciously at each other.

"I say we split up," Courtney stated and everyone nodded in agreement as they spread out. Some left the cart while others decided to continue forward into the freight cars.

***Somewhere else in the train***

LeShawna and Harold had found the luggage car and were now searching for the tiki idol in the bags.

"Harold," LeShawna started.

"Yes?"

"You'd tell me if you were the assassin, right?" LeShawna asked.

"Of course, my love," Harold replied as he continues to search.

"Good," LeShawna replied. Then, they heard the door swing open.

"Hello?" LeShawna called seconds before hitting the ground. Harold heard the thud and came running.

"LeShawna, no!" Harold cried. "You, how could you do this?"

Harold hit the ground seconds later.

"I think it came form over here!" Courtney called. The door swung open again as Courtney and Duncan burst into the room.

"Oh no, LeShawna and Harold," Courtney stated. Duncan looked over them glanced around the room.

"Courtney," Duncan whispered.

"Yeah?" Courtney replied.

"Their killer is still here, in the room," Duncan whispered. Courtney realized this and stood up. She and Duncan then slipped out of the room and shut the door. Cody emerged from the shadows with a sly grin on. Then he took a quick look through the luggage, but did not find the tiki doll. He sighed and left through the door on the other side of the car.

**Wow, this episode is so good we'll have to split it up! Find out what happens next time on Total! … Drama! … Reunions! **


	16. Clue Part 2

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! The cast were sent aboard a train for a game of 'assassin' but, not before Team Underdog realized Katie's treachery. Also, Cody betrayed Noah, revealing himself as one of the assassins. Beth was also struck by an unknown competitor. Cody also slipped into a luggage compartment and took out LeShawna and Harold. Now, the search is on for the elimination tiki. Who will win? Who will…you know what, you know the rest. Right here on Total! Drama! Reunion!**

The train continued to barrel down the tracks. Inside the train Tyler and Lindsay were searching through a first class compartment for the tiki doll.

"Tyler," Lindsay called.

"Yeah?"

"You'd tell me if you were an assassin, right?"

"Sure Lindsay."

"You are?"

"What? No, are you?"

"No."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Tyler asked. He and Lindsay bolted from the compartment and converged on Izzy's body. Dj, Katie, and Ezekiel were standing on the other side of her. Ezekiel looked up and realized he was surrounded by Team Supreme. Ezekiel didn't say a word and just walked away.

"Where you goin', Zeke?" DJ asked in a disturbing voice. Katie walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, didn't you…see anything?" Katie asked. Ezekiel was now hyperventilating. Dj walked around so he was in front of Ezekiel and winked at him. Ezekiel's body hit the floor.

"Two down two to go," Katie stated.

"Ohhhhhh, so Dj's our team's assassin," Lindsay half screamed. Then, everyone shushed Lindsay. Hiding above in the luggage storage compartment was Cody, who grew a wicked smile.

***Confessional***

This confessional is one of the bathrooms on board a train.

"Alright, it might've been a little traitorous to take out Noah, and if we lose tonight then I know I'm going home," Cody stated. "It's okay Cody, just stay calm…if you take out Courtney and Duncan then Team Drama Bomb will lose!"

***Game***

Katie and Dj left to stalk through the other compartments. Tyler and Lindsay decided to stay there and search for the tiki. Cody quietly got down to the floor without either noticing. He walked up o Tyler and tapped him on the shoulder. Tyler looked up and slumped over on the ground.

"Tyler?" Lindsay asked, then she slumped over dead as well.

***Engine Room***

Chris, Chef, and the train's driver were all watching a monitor that they had set up.

"Alright, looks like we're now down to just five competitors. Katie, Dj, Cody, Duncan, and Courtney.

***Someplace else on the train***

Duncan and Courtney were heading towards the front of the train.

"I'm willing to bet no one has attempted the freight cars yet, if the tiki doll's anywhere, it's their," Courtney stated. Duncan nodded and opened the door, then the stepped outside. The first car was a box car that they would have to climb over. They reached the top of the train and found nothing in sight except for trees. They moved forward and jumped to the next box car in front of them.

"Keep going!" Courtney called. The reached a large gap between a tanker car and the box car. Duncan wasn't ready to jump so Courtney was gonna go first.

Courtney jumped into the air, but then, Duncan grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Get down!"

Duncan pulled Courtney back onto the train and slammed her onto the roof, moments before they passed under a tunnel, the roof only an inch or so above their heads. They reached the end of the tunnel and stood back up.

"That was too close…did you piss yourself?" Duncan asked almost laughing.

"N-no!" Courtney screamed, but Duncan was in a laughing fit. Courtney lifted up her leg and slammed it into Duncan's crotch. He fell flat on his face in pain.

Courtney turned away and jumped to the next freight car. Duncan stuck his head to watch her jump.

"I love that woman," He said to himself.

***Inside the train***

Dj and Katie had discovered LeShawna and Harold and were now worried about who the other assassins were. Then, they heard the door slip open. Both froze in place, not wanting to turn around.

"Lindsay? Tyler? Is that you?" Katie called. Nobody answered. Then, DJ felt a hand on his back, he went to scream, but the hand covered his mouth. Katie turned around when she heard the "thud" of Dj hitting the ground. She regretted doing that a second later as she fell to the ground, dead.

Cody smirked at his handy work, and then went to leave. He turned around and hit the ground. In the doorway stood Courtney, holding the tiki doll.

"Team Drama Bomb wins!" Chris announced. "Their reward will be a movie night…in town."

Everyone on team Drama Bomb cheered.

"Also, Courtney will be allowed to eliminate the player of her choice from Team Supreme!"

Team Supreme groaned out loud.

***Film lot***

The train arrived back in the station and Noah decided to have a "chat" with Cody.

"Why did you kill me?" Noah asked.

"I wanted to prove I could win a challenge without anyone's help…that includes you," Cody replied.

"Why not just let another assassin get me then?" Noah asked.

"I don't know, I didn't want you shadowing me through the train," Cody replied.

"You know what, whatever," Noah snapped back and just walked away. Ezekiel and Izzy had heard all of it and didn't look at Cody as they walked by him.

***Confessional***

"I messed up," Cody stated. "I thought I was doing the right thing…I came so close to winning the challenge on my own! I lost to Courtney and Duncan…huh."

***Elimination***

"Alright, it's good to see you all!" Chris said as the Gilded Chris Awards got underway. "Now then. Before Courtney eliminates the player of her choice I'd like to read the votes out loud…and who voted for who!"

"The first vote…Lindsay's vote went to…Dj. Beth your vote also went to Dj! Tyler, you voted … for Beth? DJ you voted for Lindsay. Katie…you voted for…Tyler."

"So, had this vote counted, Dj would've gone home. But, sense it doesn't…Courtney who are you eliminating?"

"Hmmm," Courtney looked over Team Supreme. "I think it's time for Beth to go home."

"Beth, you heard the lady, sorry, but your time hear has come to an end!"

"No!"

Beth was escorted to the lame-o-sine and drove away. Lindsay wasn't crying, instead, she was giving Tyler the stink-eye.

"What did I do?" Tyler asked.

"You voted for Beth!"

**And that's where the censors kick in! Will Lindsay ever forgive Tyler? Will Cody be able to regain the trust of his team? Will Duncan and Courtney **_**ever **_**hook up? Find out…probably in a couple episodes…on Total! … Drama! … Reunion! **


	17. Ocean's 12

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! The game of assassin continued in onboard the train. Cody's betrayal of Noah came out and now he's fighting for his team's loyalty. Tyler's vote for Beth also emerged from out behind a veil when **_**someone **_**read the votes allowed. In the end, Courtney found the tiki doll of elimination and Beth was sent home. We're just two eliminations away from a merge. Who will win? Who will lose? And will I **_**ever **_**think of a third question? Find out now on Total Drama Reunion!**

Ezekiel, Cody, Dj, Noah, Tyler, Duncan, and Harold were all asleep in the boy's trailer. It was early in the morning, the sun had barely risen. Duncan woke up and stretched. Harold was in the bunk above. He stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and then next he knew two interns attacked him. The other boys awoke to the screams and ran outside. Everyone looked around, then, a burlap sack fell over Noah and Tyler.

Ezekiel, Cody, Harold, and Dj were all forced to the ground and the interns ran off. The girls burst outside as the boys picked themselves up.

"What happened?" LeShawna asked Harold.

"Ninja interns took Tyler, Noah, and Duncan!" Harold replied.

"Oh my gosh, Tyler!" Lindsay screamed.

"Which way did they go?" Courtney asked. Harold pointed south and everyone ran off.

***Vaults***

The teams arrived at the faults. Chris was there, wating as usual.

"Guess what?" Chris snapped.

"This is number four?" Courtney asked.

"Yep," Chris replied. "So, sense Owen destroyed the cell in the original version of this challenge, so everybody is locked in this cell! So, we need to find a way to break your team members out, first person to figure out how to bust 'em out will get this handy bag of tools!"

Chris dropped the tools on the ground before sitting down a few feet away. The teams divided and began to plan.

"I say we just grab Duncan and go!" Harold stated and Courtney and LeShawna nodded.

"Alright, Let's think, we'll need the tools to rob the bank," Ezekiel stated.

"I have an idea," Cody replied.

"What?"

"Izzy."

Ezekiel and Cody looked up to Izzy, who gave a wicked smile.

***Later***

Harold was subtly trying to pick the lock while Team Supreme was trying to come up with a plan. Ezekiel and Cody were realizing and waiting for Izzy to return. Chris was actually a light worried about what is might have in mind.

Just then, Izzy returned with a plastic bag. Everyone saw her and jumped clear of the door.

"What?" Izzy asked as she placed the bag down and pulled out tomatoes. Cody slapped his head as Harold jumped back into place and opened the door. Duncan, Noah, and Tyler emerged, looking around.

Lindsay squealed and hugged Tyler, who hugged her back.

"Alright, Team Drama Bomb, you receive this nifty bag of tools!" Chris announced.

"Save 'em, we only wanted to bust Duncan out," Harold replied and they walked off. Chris shrugged and followed behind.

"Izzy, where's the explosive you were gonna use to blow the door sky high?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, I got to the explosives store, but the guy wouldn't' sell me any!" Izzy replied. "So, I brought back tomatoes."

Team Underdog just sighed and walked away. Team Supreme, however, decided to take the bag of tools Chris left behind.

***Bank***

Team Drama Bomb (Wearing "ski masks" and carrying toy guns) arrived at the bank. Following behind them were Team Supreme, also dressed as robbers, but with real equipment. Team Underdog arrived last without any equipment at all.

"Alright, Team Drama Bomb, you must now interrogate the teller!" Chris announced. Duncan walked up to the counter and banged his gun on the table twice.

"Pardon me, miss, but I need you to start filling this pillow case with your finest hundred dollar bills, please," Duncan stated in a smooth voice. The teller turned around, revealing to be chef and slapped Duncan across the face.

"You don't even have a real gun!" Chef snapped.

"Alright then, Team Supreme, you try next," Chris stated.

Lindsay approached the desk and pulled out a real looking toy gun.

"So, I was wondering if you might wanna give me some money," Lindsay stated sexily.

"Nope," Chef replied.

"Okay!" Lindsay stated and walked away. Chris just shook his head.

"Team Underdog?"

Noah, surprisingly, walked up to Dj and took his toy gun before approaching the table and pointing it at chef head.

"Give me the money…don't even think about pressing that hidden button! Now give me the **[bleeping] **money!"

Chef made a scared face before filling a pillow case with money. Noah returned to his team and they all cheered.

"Noah, where'd you learn to do that?" Cody asked.

"I've seen all of the "Ocean's" movies, and the Dark Knight," Noah replied.

"Team Underdog wins!" Chris announced.

"Didn't need the tools?" LeShawna snapped at Duncan.

"Hey, don't look at me, it was Harold's idea!" Duncan replied as Courtney and Duncan gave him a nasty look.

***Confessional***

"Okay, I really messed up," Harold stated.

***Game***

The teams arrive at their getaway cars and quickly start to build. Harold, Duncan, and Courtney remember most of the parts and are able to get a head start. Team Supreme's Lindsay only half remembers, giving them a not-so-strong beginning. Team Underdog has no idea what to do.

"Hey wait, I think I got it, eh!" Ezekiel announced and got to work.

"Cody, you help him as well, I get back all the parts Izzy steals!" Noah snapped and they got to work.

Soon all of the cars were looking like cars. Chris arrived to check on their progress.

"Wow, Zeke, where'd you learn to do that?" Chris asked.

"I've been putting tractors together all my life, eh," Ezekiel replied and continued to build.

Soon, Team Underdog finished and everyone got in.

"Let's go!" Cody screamed as Noah stepped on the gas. Team Drama Bomb finished next and took off quickly, followed by Team Supreme.

***Hill***

Team Underdog kept up the lead, but Team Drama Bomb and Team Supreme were now battling t out for second place. Duncan was driving for Drama Bomb with Katie driving Supreme.

Then, they collided and Drama Bomb blew a wheel. Duncan swerved and the car rolled over. Supreme cheered as they caught up with Underdog.

"Quick, hand me those wire cutters!" Tyler called. Dj took them from the bag of supplies and tossed them to Tyler. Tyler leapt from his kart and, surprisingly enough, landed perfectly on Team Underdog's kart. Using the wire cutter, he clipped their gas line and jumped back onto his team's kart as it rode past.

Team Supreme roared across the finish line, followed by Team Underdog, lazily crossing.

"Team Supreme, you win!" Chris announced. "Your reward is you get to keep the money. Team Underdog, second place…tisk, tisk, tisk, not a single win sense we got here. However, Team Drama Bomb will be sending someone home, tonight!"

***Elimination***

"Alright, welcome to the Gilded Chris Ceremony!" Chris announced. "Now then, place your votes!"

Everyone voted and Chris tallied them.

"Alright, the first Chris goes to Courtney, with no votes, the second Chris goes to LeShawna, also no votes," Chris stated as Chef passed out the Gilded Chris's.

"Now then, let's review, shall we? Harold, you're idea of leaving the tools behind cost your team big time with the lackage monay. Duncan your poor skills with the teller and crappy driving skills cost your team the win. So, the final Gilded Chris of the night goes to **[Dramatic Pause] **… Duncan."

Duncan caught the Chris as Harold began to slowly walk towards the lame-o-zine.

***Confessional***

"Bye bye Harold," Katie snickered. "I didn't even have to lift a finger on this one; Team Drama Bomb is destroying themselves. However, tomorrow's the last challenge before the merge and five veterans are still in. Whatever happens, Team Underdog needs to win tomorrow, the fewer veterans in the merge the better. Duncan, he'll make it to the merge, I know that for a fact. Courtney, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Dj, no…one of them has to go."

**Good bye Harold! Only eleven competitors remain and only one more challenge to the merge! Who will survive and who will take a dive? Find out next to on Total! Drama! Reunion!**


	18. Superhero Movie

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! The competitors were put through the action movie heist challenge. Izzy's craziness almost cost her team the win, if it wasn't for Noah and Ezekiel, who managed to get the team second place. Team Drama Bomb lost in the end and sent home Harold. We're just one challenge away from the merge. Who will survive 'till then? Find out right now Total! Drama! Reunion!**

The teams were all in the mess hall, quietly sitting. LeShawna was clearly showing remorse over voting out Harold. Meanwhile, Team Underdog was having a team meeting.

"We've lost twice and haven't gotten a reward since the Island," Noah stated.

"We need to step our game up," Cody replied and Ezekiel and Izzy nodded.

Just then, Chris walked in, followed by Chef.

"Hello competitors!" Chris said. "Good news, today's challenge will be the last challenge with teams!"

Everyone cheered.

"However, it will be one of the toughest challenges!" Chris stated. "Coming in at number three, it's the super-hero movie!"

That earned a groan from all of the castmates.

"You'll have on hour to choose two representatives and create their superhero alias, on hero, one sidekick. and…go!"

***Game***

The teams quickly caught to work. Team Supreme chose Dj and Tyler as their "dynamic duo". Team Drama Bomb settled on Duncan and Courtney while Team Underdog chose Izzy and Noah. Soon, the teams got to work. Chef, meanwhile, was sabotaging them at every turn.

***Judgment***

"Alright then, it's time to introduce our celebrity judge!" Chris announced. "All the way from a few miles away its: Dj's Momma!"

Mrs. M arrives onstage and sits down next to Chef and Chris.

"Now then, let the judging begin, first up, it's… Juvy-Man and his sidekick, Girl Wonder?"

Duncan arrived on stage, the only thing different was a piece of cloth with two holes around his eyes. Courtney was wearing Red and White skirt and matching top.

"Alright, Juvy-man what are your powers?"

"Making fire," Duncan replied and pulled out his lighter.

"Of course…and what is Girl Wonder's powers?" Chris asked.

"She's super fast," Duncan stated.

"Alright, Mrs. M, your opinion?"

"Personally, making fire is a dangerous thing, how is that a super-power? More importantly, that skirt is too short, missy!" Dj's mother snapped.  
Courtney growled as Dj's mother before being escorted from the stage.

"Final score for Juvy-man and Girl Wonder…five," Chris stated at the camera, "Next up, from Team Supreme: Sport's Master and his sidekick Ball-Boy!"

Tyler walked out onto the stage, wearing what appeared to umpire and soccer goalie gear. Dj followed in a Tennis outfit.

"What are your powers?" Chris asked.

"I don't have any powers, I just sort of use sports equipment to fight crime. Like baseball bats and, ummmm, tennis rackets, or even a soccer ball!" Tyler replied.

"Okay…Dj, what are your powers?"

"He doesn't have any either, same deal," Tyler replied.

"Alright, mamma, your weigh in?"

"I know you aren't gonna be hitting people with that baseball bat!" Mrs. M snapped. "That's dangerous, Devon Joseph!"

"Yes mamma," Dj replied.

"That's what I thought!" Dj's mamma replied.

"Alright, Team Supreme's final score is…six! Finally, we have Team Underdog with…Psycho-Girl and Captain Cranium?"

Izzy came out onto the stage, wearing a purple shirt with matching pants while Noah was wearing a cap and a helmet that made it appear as though his brain was showing.

"Alright, Izzy what are the super powers?" Chris asked.

"Ooh, yeah, so Noah has like telekinesis and stuff like that and I use my super awesome acrobatics to stop crime!" Izzy screamed.

"Wow, that was actually well thought out…Mrs. M?"

"Well, using acrobatics is a good work out and telekinesis make sure you're not in harm's way…I approve!"

"Believe it or not she approves! Team Underdog has a final score of…eight!" Chris announced.

Noah and Izzy high-fived while Cody and Ezekiel cheered.

"Alright then, your reward is ten seconds off your time in the next challenge, now then, let's move out!" Chris announced.

***Obstacle Course***

"Now then, like last time you'll have to vault over the building cross the wires and save that sack of potatoes!" Chris announced. "However, only the Hero can make the save, and both members have to reach the end. Team Underdog, you're up first."

Izzy and Noah stood at the top of the building, looking down at the launch pad.

"Izzy, are you sure about THIS?"

Noah screamed as Izzy grabbed him by the cap and jumped. They bounced off of the trampoline and were sent flying into the air. They flew over the building and landed on the wires. Well, Izzy landed fine, Noah hit the pole.

"Cranium, you okay?" Izzy asked.

"Fine," Noah replied, even though he was in pain.

"Good!" Izzy replied and grabbed his cap again, pulling Noah as she ran across the power lines. Chef was now throwing the "meteors" at the duo.

"Quick, use your telekinesis and deflect those meteors!" Izzy screamed and Pushed Noah in front of her like a human shield. Noah took two bowling balls to the stomach, three off the face and one to the crotch.

Eventually they reached the potatoes and made the save.

"With a time of forty-one seconds, Team Underdog takes the lead, minus ten second gives them a time of Thirty-one! Up next, Team Supreme!"

Dj and Tyler took off at an amazing speed; however, Tyler failed to clear the building on the jump and slammed into the wall, knocking himself out. Dj looked over the wall and stared at the injured Tyler. Then, Dj jumped down and picked up Tyler before running straight to the power lines. They crawled across and grabbed the flower.

"Incomplete!" Chris announced.

"What?" DJ replied.

"I said only the hero could make the save, ball-boy," Chris replied. "Now, onto to Juvy-man and Girl Wonder!"

Duncan and Courtney jumped from the building, sprang off the trampoline, cleared the second building and landed on the power lines. Quickly crossing, they reached the sack of potatoes and brought it to the finish line.

"Final time is…Thirty-two seconds! Team Underdog wins!"

Team Underdog cheered while Team Drama Bomb just sighed.

"Team Supreme, I'll see you at elimination," Chris stated.

***Confessional***

'I would've liked for Team Drama Bomb to lose, but you can't 'em all. Looks like its Dj's time to go home. I'd never be able to convince Tyler to vote out Lindsay," Katie stated.

***Game***

"Alright then, welcome to the last team Gilded Chris Ceremony!" Chris announced. "The following players are safe: Katie and Lindsay. Now then, Tyler, your stunt cost your team the win. Dj, if you hadn't carried Tyler to the finish line you guy's might've won. I hold in my hand to result of tonight's vote. One of you received three votes against you. So, the final Gilded Chris of the night goes to **[Dramatic Pause] **… Tyler."

Tyler cheered as he caught his Gilded Chris while Dj just sighed and made his way to the lame-o-sine.

***Confessional***

"Courtney, Duncan, LeShawna, and Lindsay, the only veterans left. I'll be able to manage all of their eliminations. I just need find the right allies," Katie stated.

**Good bye to Dj, we're down to the top ten folks! Who will win? Who will lose? And what will be number two? Find out in two episodes on Total! … Drama! … Reunion! **


	19. Aftermath II

"Welcome to Total Dram Aftermath!" Owen shouted at the camera.

"That's right Owen! We're bringing you all the drama of season five!" Blaineley replied.

"Tonight we'll have special guests: Beth, Harold, and Dj! But, for now meet the peanut gallery: Eva, Justin, Alejandro, Heather, Sadie, Trent, Sierra, Gwen and Geoff! So for now I'm Owen!"

"And I'm Blaineley!"

"And this is Total Drama Aftermath!"

***Commercial break***

"Welcome back to Total Drama Aftermath! For those of you just joining us, meet the peanut gallery!"

The "peanut gallery" waved at the camera before it panned back to Owen and Blaineley.

"So, tonight we'll have special guests: Beth, Harold, and Dj!" Blaineley stated.

"Thank goodness I got to skip this," Gwen whispered to Trent, who laughed.

"Alright then, before we bring out Beth it's time for the segment "they're still in the game!" Blaineley announced.

"Right, let's check out this season's all-stars!" Owen commented. Three cards with "TD" written on the back slid into view on the projection monitor. They turned over to reveal Cody, LeShawna, and Lindsay.

"Alright, let's start with the favorite!"

"Cody was the hero of World Tour when he attempted to take on Alejandro and Heather in the final three! While he did not succeed he gave it his all and has been the talk of the blog-o-sphere sense! This season, his parents ordered a restringing order against his friend Sierra! However, Cody was a pawn in Katie's evil plan to have Geoff eliminated! During the Murder-Mystery challenge Cody showed us his darker side when he took down his ally Noah! Then, eliminated almost all of Team Supreme, Harold, and LeShawna. However, his reign of terror came to an end when Courtney took him out in the last seconds of the challenge. Now, Cody is trying to prove he can be a great competitor without the aid of Sierra!"

The crowd cheered as Blaineley finished her summary.

"Next up, we have LeShawna! LeShawna has been a serious competitor ever sense team Drama Bomb forced Harold into eliminating Gwen. Also, she eliminated her sweet-heart, Harold, though she is showing signs of remorse. LeShawna has little to fear now that the teams have been dissolved!"

"Finally, we have the fashion goddess, Lindsay! Leading her team to victory sense episode one! Lindsay's 'brains' have not allowed her to see right through Katie's evil plans. She, being a veteran, is not safe from them! Lindsay was mad at Tyler about voting for Beth, but the duo seems to have made up!"

"Alright then!" Owen remarked. "It's time to bring out our first guess: Beth!"

Beth walked onto the stage, waving, as the crowd cheered.

"Now then, Beth… do you think there is a reason behind Tyler voting for you?" Blaineley asked.

"I think it's because he's jealous of me," Beth replied. The crowd gasped.

"Please, Beth, explain," Blaineley asked.

"Well, both Tyler and I were eliminated really early in Total Drama Action. Tyler didn't qualify for Total Drama Action, so Lindsay and I hung out. I didn't qualify for Total Drama World Tour, so she Tyler hung. Now her attention is split between Tyler and I," Beth replied.

"You little genius, you thought this out, didn't you!" Blaineley stated. Beth nodded and the audience cheered once more.

"Beth everybody! We're gonna take a quick, but when we come back, we'll have Harold and Dj as well as roaming reporter Bridgette will be spying on the first merger challenge!"

***Quick Break***

"Welcome back to Total Drama Aftermath!" Blaineley shouted. "Before the break we had a little chat with Beth and now it's time for our roaming reporter Bridgette to get the scoop on the merger challenge! Let's go to the plasma."

The plasma T.V lit up to show Bridgette quietly sneaking through the film lot.

"Bridgette, can you here us?" Blaineley asked.

"Loud and clear," Bridgette replied in a whisper.

"What's going on with our final ten?" Blaineley asked.

"They seemed to be having another battle of the sexes challenge," Bridgette replied.

"Ooh, spicy, seeing how most of the remaining veterans are female do you think Katie will try to throw the challenge?" Blaineley asked.

"I don't know, if she did she'd have to be pretty subtle about it, otherwise she'd get the boot," Owen replied.

"True, true, Bridgette, what challenge is it?" Blaineley asked.

"I don't know and I can't risk getting any closer to find out," Bridgette replied.

"Alright, then come on back to the studio," Blaineley replied. "Now it's time for guest number two: Mister made skills himself, Harold!"

Harold walked out onto the stage as everyone cheered. He waved before sitting next to Beth.

"Harold, how are you?" Owen asked.

"Fine Owen," Harold replied.

"Well, here's the big one: How does it feel to have been eliminated because LeShawna betrayed you?" Blaineley asked.

"Pretty saddening, but you must also remember that I caused her elimination in Total Drama Action," Harold replied.

"I see, do you think LeShawna will be able to survive with Katie on the prowl?" Blaineley asked.

"Probably not; odds are that she will have a fairly early elimination between Katie, Duncan, and Courtney all wanting her gone," Harold replied.

Blaineley nodded.

"Peanut gallery would you like to weigh in?" Owen asked.

"Personally, I'm rooting for LeShawna!" Gwen snapped.

"Yeah, me too," Trent stated.

"LeShawna is the only member of the original final five never to make it to the final two," Sierra stated. "However, all of her eliminations were caused by an outside source. In Total Dram Island she was accidently voted off. IN Total Drama Action, Harold was forced to vote her off. In Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro caused her elimination," Sierra stated.

"Alright then, it's time for our last guest of the night: Dj!" Blaineley stated and the audience roared into applause.

Dj walked out onto stage, smiling and waving. He sat down next to Harold and the fist pumped.

"Dj, how are you?" Owen asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Dj replied.

"So, how does it feel to have just missed the merge?" Blaineley asked.

"Ehh, I'm fine with it. I mean, the only reason I was eliminated is because I'm a 'veteran', I take that as a compliment," Dj replied.

"Modest, I like it," Blaineley replied. "So, how's Momma?"

"She's doing fine, in fact, she'll be making several more appearances as a guest judge in other shows," Dj replied.

"Nice," Blaineley replied. "Alright folks, unfortunately that's all the time we have! For now I'm Blaineley!"

"I'm Owen!"

"And this is Total Drama Aftermath!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow! One Hundred reviews? I'd just like to take a quick moment to thank all my readers!**


	20. The Shawshank Redemption

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! The final team challenge was shown to be Superhero! Dj's Momma made an appearance as a surprise judge. In the end Psycho girl and Captain Cranium won the challenge for Team Underdog. Dj was sent home after Katie convinced her team to vote him off. So, the teams are merged and we're down to our top ten. Right now on Total! Drama! Reunion!**

The final ten competitors were sitting in the craft services tent. Everyone was a little tense, due to the fact that no one was an ally anymore. The boys were sitting together at one table and the girls at the other.

"Good morning, competitors," Chris greeted as he walked in. "So, I was thinking, before we move onto the individual challenges, what do you say we have a good old fashion battle of the sexes?"

Everyone spoke indistinctly debating whether or not it was good idea.

"Well, that's good because the losing gender will be sending someone home, tonight," Chris replied before anyone had actually agreed.

***Confessional***

"Hmm, this is a good idea. Team Underdog seems to be on to my plans. So, Ezekiel, Cody, and Noah could end up going home. If the girls lose, Lindsay, LeShawna, and Courtney could end up going home," Katie plotted devilishly.

***Game***

"Alright, so it's time to announce today's challenge, coming in at number two on our 'Action' countdown is the Prison Movie Genre," Chris announced as everyone groaned.

So, Chris lead the group to the prison cages.

"Alright, so groups, pick someone of the opposite teams to eat whatever disgusting food you come up with!" Chris announced.

"We pick Noah!" Courtney snapped.

"Alright, Team Men?"

"We select Lindsay," the boys replied.

Alright, Noah, Lindsay, into the cages, everyone else, getting to cooking," Chris commanded. So, everyone, except Noah and Lindsay, got to work. Soon, the dishes were ready; aside from some leftovers from the Brunch of Disgustingness, Noah's dish was pure salt. Lindsay however…yeah I don't even know what it is!

"Alright then, first person to vomit loses the challenge. So, get ready, go!" Chris snapped. Noah took to a slow start, having a hard time stomaching all of the salt. Lindsay started out strong, but was quickly slowing down. Meanwhile, Noah had come up with a plan. Abandoning his spoon he drank the salt. After a moment of shaking he continued to eat. Lindsay however, was now slowed to a crawl.

"Oh man, this is crazy!" Chris commented.

"Go Lindsay!" Tyler cheered, earning a smack off the head from Duncan.

"Noah! Noah! Noah!" the other men cheered.

Then, both competitors stopped eating, trying to hold down to vomit. Everyone began to watch closely, then Lindsay vomited, followed by Noah.

"Noah wins!" Chris announced. Noah was let out of the cage and cheered along with his team. The girls glared at Lindsay.

***Confessional***

"Didn't even have to try and Lindsay is going home," Katie laughed.

***Game***

"Alright then, time for part two of the challenge," Chris stated. "One member of the team will push the others across the field in a laundry hamper to the finish line, on the other side of the wall. You'll have to dig there. Team girls get spoons and Team Alpha Male gets the shovel. Alright pick runner and we'll begin!" Chris stated.

Ezekiel, Cody, and a very sick-looking Noah got in the hamper while Tyler and Duncan argued over who pushed. LeShawna had been selected to push for the girl's team.

Tyler and Duncan eventually decided to settle things with rock-paper-scissors…Duncan won.

"Alright, everyone is ready to go?" Chris asked and everyone nodded. "Alright then, on your marks…get set…"

*Blargh*

Noah vomited what appeared to watery-sugar everywhere.

"Umm…what's wrong with him?" Chris asked.

"The salt s killing him!" Cody replied after checking Noah. "He needs help!"

"Okay, Chef, take Noah to the medical center, stat!"

Chef raced over, collected Noah, and ran off.

"Wow, that was way too close to being a lawsuit, alright…where was I? … Oh yeah Go!"

The teams took off across the field. They were fairly even for the first few yards. That's when the girl's team ran into their first problem: their cart lost a wheel.

Or, Katie made their cart lose a wheel.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked.

***Flashback***

Katie slipped away during the eating challenge and unscrewed one of the wheels on one of the carts.

"Either way, someone goes home," Katie stated.

***Game***

Now the boys were far ahead as the girl's tried to keep their cart steady.

"Keep going, Duncan!" everyone cheered.

***Confessional***

"No girls behind us, one less team member to get across the finish line…_and _the shovel?" Duncan stated to the confessional. "Man, it's like someone handed s the win!"

***Game***

The boys reached the goal.

"Tyler, start digging!" Duncan commanded and Tyler did so. The girls were still pretty far behind as Tyler began to rip up the ground. By the time the girls actually reached the boys the boys were out of sight.

"C'mon girls, we can still win this!" LeShawna cheered and they started to dig.

Meanwhile, the guys were speeding along.

"Alright, Tyler, start digging diagonally, upward," Duncan commanded and Tyler changed directions immediately.

***Confessional***

"Tyler…man that dude is a great monkey, if he thinks it's for the best of the team…in fact, I should have him join an alliance!" Duncan plotted. "He'd be easy enough to take down in the finals."

***Game***

The boys reached the surface, only feet from the finish line. The four made a break for it, the girls weren't even in sight.

"Team Alpha Male wins!" Chris shouted. Seconds later the girls surfaced.

"Crap!" Courtney snapped when they saw the victorious boys.

"Omega Females, you'll be sending someone home…tonight," Chris stated. All the girls just groaned.

***Elimination***

"Alright then, you've all cast your votes. When I call your name you will receive a Gilded Chris. The person who does not receive a Gilded Chris will be eliminated," Chris stated.

"We already know this, why are you repeating it?" Courtney asked angrily.

"Because, I feel like drawing it out… the following players are safe; Courtney… LeShawna… Katie."

"So, the big the question: Izzy or Lindsay, who is safe? So, the final Gilded Chris of the night goes to **[Dramatic pause] **… Izzy."

Lindsay sunk her head and slowly over to the lame-o-sine.

"Lindsay, no," Tyler extended a hand, as if he could simply reach out and stop her from leaving.

**Only three veterans remain, four if you count Izzy. Who will Katie target next? How will she accomplish another controlled elimination? Will she realize that Izzy **_**could **_**be a threat? Find out eventual on Total! … Drama! … Reunion! **


	21. The Spy Who Shagged Me

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! The final ten went head-to-head in a battle of the sexes! The prison movie genre proved too much for Lindsay and she was sent packing. Duncan, in the end led his team to victory. Now, it's time for a real individual challenge! Who will win, who will lose, and who will miss the cut? Find out now on Total! Drama! Reunion!**

Noah, Duncan, Tyler, Ezekiel, Cody, Katie, Izzy, LeShawna, and Courtney all sat eating in the craft services tent.

***Confessional***

"Wow, eh… I mean, I was amazed to not be the first guy out, but the top nine?" Ezekiel chanted.

***Game***

Chris walked into the craft services tent, with a creepy smile.

"I don't know which is worse! The same god damn routine we've fallen into or your creepy smile!" Duncan screamed.

"Okay, easy, it's time for a our last Total Drama Action challenge!" Chris announced as everyone groaned.

"So, after a long time and lots of votes from fans, the number one Total Drama Action is…**[Dramatic Pause] **…The spy genre!"

"Crap!" Courtney snapped.

"That's right….B.T.W, that food is laced with knock-out pellets," Chris commented.

"That explains why it's so crunchy!" Izzy commented before face planting her food. Within moments, everyone was out.

***Mysterious Underground Cavern!***

"Oh, my head," was the first thing out of Tyler's mouth. Soon, everything came into focus; he was surrounded with light-gray or beige rocks. Then, he realized all of his other fellow competitors were around him too. He just sighed, remembering that Lindsay was not here.

"Alright, fan out, find the entrance to the elevator!" Courtney snapped, but no one moved.

Soon everyone, except Tyler, was pushing on every rock, stalagmite, and stalactite they could reach.

"Hey, I think I found it!" Duncan called and every raced over to him. "Watch."

Duncan hit the stalagmite and they all heard a "ding" sound.

"Alright, everyone, spread out, Duncan, keep hitting that," Courtney ordered.

***Confessional***

"Well, I know who I'm voting out tonight!" Noah stated.

***Game***

The players continued to search high and low.

Tyler, was still just lying on his back, thinking of Lindsay, and…watching an elevator door swing open and shut!

"Guys! I found it!" Tyler called and he pointed upwards. The other eight gathered around looked up.

"Great, now how are we supposed to get up there?" Courtney snapped.

"What if we use Ketchup! Here I have some in my back pocket!" Izzy snapped and brought out three packets of ketchup.

"We're gonna keep trying, but that is defiantly a good idea," Noah stated in order to shut up Izzy.

"Alright…Duncan! Do you have your knife?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, why?" Duncan asked as he pulled out and Courtney took it.

"Izzy, do you have any rope?" Courtney asked and Izzy pulled _a lot _more rope the she should be able to hide on her body.

Courtney took the rope and tied it around Duncan's knife.

"Tyler, we need you to throw this so that it lands inside the elevator," Courtney ordered, but Tyler just sighed.

"Never mind, I'll do it!" Duncan snapped.

"Alright, LeShawna, I need you to close the elevator when I say, alright?" Courtney asked. LeShawna nodded and walked over to the elevator controls.

Duncan through the knife and rope straight upwards and it flew into the open doors of the elevator.

"Now LeShawna!" Courtney screamed. LeShawna hit the controls and the doors closed on the knife, creating a rope to the ceiling.

"Alright, let's climb!" Courtney stated. She took to the rope, followed by Duncan, Cody, Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Izzy, LeShawna, and…eventually, Tyler.

Courtney reached the top.

"What's the plan now, princess?" Duncan snapped.

"This, everyone, hang on!" Courtney screamed and opened the elevator. The rope jerked as Courtney grabbed onto the side of the elevator.

"AHH! Everyone, inside, now!" Courtney screamed. Duncan jumped in, followed by Cody and Ezekiel, who helped Katie in. Then, Noah pulled Izzy in with him and LeShawna got in as well.

"Tyler! Hurry, I don't think I can hold it much longer!" Courtney screamed as Tyler slowly inched up the rope muttering the word "Lindsay" to himself.

\

Courtney screamed as her arms gave out, but Duncan grabbed her just in time.

"Gotcha, princess!" Duncan snapped as he pulled up the rope, and Tyler.

***Confessional***

"I was gonna bet LeShawna or Courtney eliminated tonight, but I don't think I'll be able to muster it. Tyler, however, is right for picking!" Katie snickered.

***Game***

Everyone was now in the elevator. However, the were also now three stories off the ground.

"Close the door!" Cody screamed at Duncan.

"Hang on a second!" Duncan snapped back and slammed the "close door" button.

The doors closed and everyone sighed in relief. Seconds later the elevator swung around to that the doors were no longer the floor…the floor was.

Katie shook her head and leaned into to talk to Noah.

"Look, I know you probably don't trust me, but Tyler needs to go, he's a danger. I mean, his grieving could've gotten one of us killed. One of us could've slipped while he was taking so long to get into the elevator," Katie whispered.

***Confessional***

"Okay, Katie is bad and all, I mean she's caused like half of the eliminations so far, but at the same time she's right, Tyler needs to go!" Noah stated.

***Game***

The elevator opened into an observatory like room. In the middle were wire cutters and a grappling-hook.

"Think there are still lasers?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know," Courtney replied.

"Hang on," Katie stated and turned to Izzy. "Can I borrow the ketchup?"

"Sure! Just don't use it on the ping-pong balls!" Izzy replied.

"Ignoring that," Katie stated and threw the ketchup packets.

Two of them were zapped by something and hit the ground slightly burned.

"Alright, let's think, what can we use to expose the lasers?" Courtney asked. Then she thought of it. "Izzy, we need to borrow one of your smoke grenades!"

"Okay," Izzy replied after she swallowed whatever it was she was eating.

"What are you eating?" Courtney asked.

"Ketchup, it's kinda crunchy," Izzy replied.

"Okay…" Courtney replied and took the smoke grenade. Then, she through it at the ground and it exploded. When the smoke cleared the lasers were exposed.

'Ooh, I love playing Mine-Sweeper!" Izzy screamed and began to jump through the lasers with ease.

"That girl is an enigma. I still don't get what Owen sees in her," Noah stated.

Izzy reached the middle and grabbed both the wire cutters and the grappling hook.

"Yeah, I win!" Izzy screamed. The lasers deactivated and everyone gathered around Izzy in the middle.

"Alright, let's see…what happened next in the challenge?" Duncan asked himself.

"The building exploded!" LeShawna replied.

"That's right!" Chris stated as a hologram of him appeared out of nowhere. "I'm gonna start a nice ten second countdown, oh and by the way, this one's the real deal…ten…nine….eight…seven…"

By the time Chris reached five the nine competitors were out of the building and were zooming away on a zip line.

Seconds later, the building exploded. The group reached the roof top and saw the nine bombs that await them.

"Right, we now have twenty seconds to disable the bombs," Courtney stated.

"I got this, just line up at the bombs!" Cody snapped.

"Why should we listen to you?" Courtney asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Cody screamed.

Everyone was little frightened by Cody, but they got to the bombs as Cody looked them over.

"Courtney, LeShawna, Noah, cut the blue wire. Duncan, Ezekiel, and myself will the red wire. Katie, you Izzy and Tyler need to cut the yellow wire!" Cody demanded.

Cody cut his wire and handed it to Duncan, then Katie, then Noah, then Courtney, then Ezekiel, LeShawna, and Izzy.

"Huh, Lindsay," Tyler muttered to himself.

"Tyler, cut the wire, there's only three seconds left!" Noah screamed. Tyler didn't move.

"No!"

***BOOM!***

"Man, that was just an amazing explosion, even if it as just one bomb," Chris commented from afar.

***Meanwhile***

The nine remaining competitors sat in the tomato juice bath.

"Nice job, Tyler!" Noah snapped and everyone complained in agreement.

Just then, Chris walked over.

"Alright then, so, after looking over everything we've decided on who's getting immunity. For their excellence in having everybody Courtney and Cody will share immunity in tonight's vote!"

***Elimination***

"Alright then Cody and Courtney are safe. So are Izzy, Noah, Katie, Duncan, and LeShawna," Chris announced.

Ezekiel was now having a bit of a panic attack. Tyler, however, didn't even seem to be paying attention.

"Alright, so the final Gilded Chris of the season goes to… **[Dramatic pause] **… Ezekiel."

Ezekiel stood up and cheered as Tyler walked away and got into the lame-o-sine.

He sat down and smiled.

"Lindsay," he said to himself and it drove away.

**Alright we're down to eight competitors! Will Katie be able to control the eliminations forever? Will Duncan and Courtney **_**ever **_**hook up? I mean seriously! Tune in for none of the answers. Next time on Total! … Drama! … Reunion! **


	22. A Little Greecy Part 1

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! The final nine were forced to work together in spy-movie challenge! Except for Tyler, whose depression Lindsay's elimination caused **_**his **_**elimination. Katie might be slipping up, we're heading into the final eight challenges and still three veterans remain. Who will thrive, who will survive, and who will take a dive? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Reunion!**

Noah, Katie, Izzy, Duncan, Ezekiel, Cody, LeShawna, and Courtney were currently on a bus heading for the airport.

"Alright then, thanks to thirty-four unpaid interns, the plane is now up and running. So, once we get to the airport it's straight to our first challenge!" Chris announced.

"So, do we have to sing?" Duncan asked sarcastically.

"Yes, you do!" Chris replied.

***Ding! Ding!***

**Duncan: **He forced us to eat gross food. Afraid of anyone who'll sue. And he's got such a god damn 'tude. You know he just really ruins my mood!

**Noah: **This is just getting worse (**Cody and Ezekiel: **This game that we play!)

**Katie: **It just keeps getting worse! **(Courtney and LeShawna: **It's time that he pay!)

**Izzy: **Voodoo. We should use a doll like that. Then, I'll wear a giant hard-hat.

**Duncan: **Yeah, ignore her she's crazy. Is it just me or is he lazy?

**Cody: **This is just getting worse (**Noah and Ezekiel: **This game that we play!)

**Courtney: **It just keeps getting worse! (**LeShawna and Katie: **It's time that he pay!)

**Izzy: **Ooooooh-ooh. We should wedge him in hole! That'll make it right! Then we take him with a knife! There's nothing beneath him, he's lower than low! So what do you say guys, let's take this nice and slow!

**Duncan:** He forced us to eat gross food. Afraid of anyone who'll sue. And he's got such a god damn 'tude. But, Izzy You're just crazy.

**Ezekiel: **We'll settle this later! (**Noah and Cody: **Your time is almost here!)

**LeShawna: **We'll settle this later! (**Courtney and Katie: **So you'd better have fear!)

"Okay, then," Chris stated as the bus pulled into the airport, near the jumbo-jet.

Everyone got on board and they took off.

***Sometime later***

Everyone was asleep in Economy Class. Then, the alarm went off. Everyone startled awake.

"What's going on?" Noah asked.

"Did run out of fuel again?" Duncan asked.

"Wait! Where's Izzy?" Courtney asked and everyone screamed again.

***The Cabin***

Izzy had tied chef up and was now pretending the airplane was an X-wing Star fighter.

"Whoo Hoo!" Izzy screamed as she dipped the plane.

Chris managed to stumble into the cockpit.

"What's going on?" Chris screamed, then he realized chef was tied up. "Izzy!"

Moments later Duncan, Ezekiel, Noah, and Cody all came running into the cockpit.

"Wee!" Izzy screamed.

"Cody, Noah go low, Zeke you and me go high!" Duncan screamed. "On the count of three! Three!"

The boys lunged forward, but Izzy jumped out of the way. Chris untied Chef.

"Does anybody know how to fly a plane besides Chef?" Chris asked.

Duncan raised his hand.

***Confessional***

"I've stolen cars a lot, and I used to hang out in this air field near my house…how hard could it be?" Duncan asked.

***Game***

Duncan managed to level out the plane. Chef then grabbed a high-powered water gun and went a-hunting for an Izzy.

"Check by the lading gear, eh, that where I used to hide," Ezekiel stated.

Chef nodded and left. Moments later, Katie, LeShawna, and Courtney came racing into the cockpit.

"Where's Izzy?" Courtney asked.

"Relax, I have Chef hunting her now," Chris replied. "Alright, Duncan, I'm gonna need you to land the plane in Greece."

"The Greek challenges?" LeShawna snapped. "That is our first challenge?"

"Correction, it's number eight on the countdown," Chris replied. "So, umm, do you know the way?"

"What, I don't know where we are right now! How am I supposed to fly us to Greece?" Duncan snapped.

"Easy, with that attitude," Chris snapped. "G'night."

Chris left the cockpit, leaving everyone else panicking.

***Confessional***

"Luckily, I was there to keep the plane in check, they would be helpless without me," Courtney stated.

***Game***

"Easy on the speed, Duncan, you don't want us to crash!" Courtney snapped.

"I know princess!" Duncan replied.

"LeShawna, can't you read a map, it's upside-down!" Courtney screamed.

***Confessional***

"Ooh, that girl is going down!" LeShawna snapped.

***Different Confessional***

"*sigh* I love that woman," Duncan stated as he thought of Courtney. "She's a bitch, but I love that woman.

***Game***

As Courtney continued to scream, Katie knelt down next to Cody.

"Look, I know you don't trust me," Katie whispered.

"Hit the nail on the headed," Cody replied.

"Listen, think we put our differences aside and take out Courtney?" Katie asked. "I'm sure I can convince Izzy, Ezekiel, and LeShawna to vote with us."

"Alright, I'm in," Cody replied. "But you we me now!"

Katie smiled and walked away.

***Greece***

Somehow, they made it to Greece. Chef managed to catch Izzy in the cargo hold.

Soon, the final eight were lined up outside, waiting for the challenge.

"Alright then, so here's how we're gonna do this. Everyone here will be going head-to-head. One-on-one. We have four challenges. The fight for the gold, the hurtles, the flying test, the wrestling, and the new challenge The be-heading of Medusa, which will be our final challenge! So, Chef has drawn up who will be fighting who in each challenge!"

"So, how do we decide who gets immunity?" Ezekiel asked.

"Oh, it's a tournament, the four who win the first round will fight in the second round, those two winners will fight in the final round, whoever wins that will have immunity. Alright, so let's check out the match ups: In the Fight for the Gold: Noah and LeShawna! In the Hurtles: Duncan and Katie! Wrestling: Cody and Courtney! Which means that Izzy and Ezekiel will be competing in the flying challenge!"

"Alright, so Noah and LeShawna, here are your authentic battle shields!" Chris announced as he tossed the two garbage can lids. "Good luck."

Chris and the other competitors left for the hurtles. Noah and LeShawna looked at each other nervously.

***Hurtles***

"Alright, Duncan, Katie, you guys ready?" Chris asked.

"Sure," Duncan replied.

"Let's do this!" Katie snapped.

***Confessional***

"Katie has long legs, that's her advantage. I'm all torso, my legs are small, I'm not sure how this will turn out," Duncan stated.

***Game***

"Go!" Chris snapped and the duo took off.

They were side-by-side in the first three hurtles, but Duncan had to use a lot more energy to clear the jumps.

"C'mon, I want a real challenge!" Katie taunted. Duncan got angry and leapt over a hurtle, it hook on is foot. Instead of panicking Duncan came up with a plan.

He spun around and tossed the hurtle at Katie. Katie took it in the face and was sent flying.

"That's a gold for Duncan!" Chris announced. Katie got up, rubbing her head as Duncan was given the fake gold medal.

***Confessional***

"This is why I hate veterans!" Katie snapped.

***Game***

"Alright, Izzy, Ezekiel, you guys ready for the flying competition?" Chris asked.

"I'm feeling little exposed, eh," Ezekiel stated.

"Too bad, the first on the reach the medallion will move onto to round two," Chris stated "And…go!"

Both Izzy and Ezekiel took off. Ezekiel started to gain and early lead, but Izzy wasn't letting up. Eventually she caught up.

"This is mine, eh!" Ezekiel snapped.

"We'll see about that!" Izzy snapped response and her leg shot out.

"OUCH!" Ezekiel screamed as Izzy kicked him in the crotch. He fell out of the sky and hit the ground, hard. Izzy grabbed the medallion and fell back to the Earth.

She bounced off of Ezekiel's kiwis once again for a safe landing.

"With tow hits to the Netherlands, Ezekiel is out," Chris stated.

"No!" Ezekiel snapped before wincing in pain.

**Brutal, who will survive? Will Katie's plan work? How will Ezekiel recover? Find out next time on Total! … Drama! … Reunion! **

* * *

**AN: The Song is to the same beat of "This is How We Will End It" **


	23. A Little Greecy Part 2

**AN: The song is based off of the beat of "Greek Mix" or "Fight for the Gold"**

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! The final eight got ready to compete in the World Tour challenges. Izzy took over the plane and the other seven were forced to land the plane in Greece. In a twist they were forced to compete head-to-head in a tournament. So far Izzy and Duncan are moving on to round two. Who will win? And who will fight a boar-bear? Find out now on Total! Drama! Reunion!**

Noah crept through the columns, moving as silently as possible. Then, he heard the roar of what sounded like a bear. He wanted to scream, scream and run. But, he didn't, he swallowed his fears and held the lid close to his body. He continued forward, his legs feeling like jelly. Then, he heard something. He looked up and nearly peed himself.

LeShawna emerged from behind on of the pillars. She saw Noah and sighed in relief.

"It's just you, string-bean," LeShawna stated as she approached him.

"Yeah, good," Noah stated.

***Ding! Ding!***

**Noah: **That boar's around here somewhere! But who knows where!

**LeShawna: **That's true, string-bean, But does Chris really care?

**Noah: **Duncan and Gwen made it okay, so should we really fret?

**LeShawna: **No, no, no **(Boar-bear: ROAR)** at least, net yet!

**Noah: **Okay, it's just you and me!

**LeShawna: **You know I would just let it be.

**Noah: **Yeah this'll end bad, but we'll just wait and see!

**LeShawna: **Fine let's do it, our one last stand!

**Noah: **Save it for later, here comes the boar-bear!

**LeShawna & Noah: **AHHHHHH!

The Boar-bear swiped down with his claw, cutting Noah across the face and sending him flying. Then, LeShawna hit it with her garbage can lid; it didn't work. The boar-bear grabbed her and tossed her aside. Noah jumped up and landed on the back of the bear. The boar-bear began too caw at Noah as he began to work at the knot holding the medal on his back.

He finally worked it off as the boar-bear rolled over, crushing Noah. LeShawna picked up the medal and pulled Noah out from underneath the boar-bear. They ran from the Acropolis.

"So, LeShawna will joining Duncan and Izzy in round two!" Chris announced. "So that leaves Courtney and Cody to duke it out on the wrestling mat."

Cody was clearly nervous, Courtney, however, was clearly confident.

***Confessional***

"Yes! Cody, I mean, the pipsqueak! I remember he couldn't take on Owen last time we were here."

***Other Confessional***

"Wow, Courtney, of all the people I could've faced!" Cody stated.

***Game***

Courtney and Cody took positions across the field. Cody knew he had to win, not only would he stop Courtney from getting immunity, but it would get himself immunity.

"Alright, this is the final spot in round two!" Chris announced. "So, without further ado, begin!"

Courtney lunged forward, but Cody jumped away, tucking into a barrel roll. Courtney recovered and attacked again, clawing at Cody as she did so. All Cody could do was duck and evade. Thinking on his feet, Cody grabbed one of Courtney's fists a pulled her forward. As she fell he launched a fist, hitting her in the face. Courtney flew backwards, landing on her back. Cody placed a foot on Courtney.

"Three…Two…One!" Chris announced. "And that's a win for, Cody!"

"So, heading into round two it'll be Cody versus Izzy and LeShawna versus Duncan!" Chris announced. "Cody. Izzy, you'll be going head-to-head in the hurtle event! LeShawna and Duncan will be in the flying competition."

***Hurtles***

Cody and Izzy took off, running as fast as they could. Both were evenly matched through the first four hurtles. Cody pushed all of his energy into running faster, forcing all of his energy into his feet and legs. Soon, he began to pull ahead.

"_Faster, faster!" _Cody thought as he forced himself to move forward.

Soon, they were only feet from the finish line. Cody pushed off of his feet and leapt across the line.

"Cody wins! Surprisingly enough," Chris commented.

***Flying competition***

"It's official, my shame is gone," Duncan stated as he wore the flying suit.

"Get over it, you and LeShawna need to battle for the place against Cody in the beheading of Medusa!" Chris snapped.

Both LeShawna and Duncan took off into the air, pushing up as fast as they could. LeShawna was actually moving faster. Duncan growled as he continued to move upwards, pushing his arms down faster.

As they approached the medallion they tied. LeShawna tried what Izzy did and kicked out. Duncan blocked the attack and grabbed the medallion.

"So, Duncan and Cody will he going onto the final round," Chris announced.

***Beheading of Medusa***

Duncan and Cody were both in battle armor. Each also had a small, dirt covered mirror, and a fake sword.

In the middle of the fighting ring was a dummy with a "snake head".

"Alright, so here's how this one works. Each of you will approach Medusa at the same time; you can approach her backwards, using your mirror as your eyes, then you'll have to behead her without looking into her eyes, first to do so wins immunity!" Chris announced. "So, who's ready to fight?"

Both Duncan and Cody took up fighting positions.

"Go!"

Both opponents backed up as fast as they could. Soon, they reached the middle and began swinging their swords.

"I can't hit anything!" Duncan snapped.

"Of course, haven't you ever tried to fix your hair in mirror, it's like impossible!" Chris stated.

Duncan and Cody continued to swing randomly until Cody got an idea. He closed his eyes and turned around. He continued to swing, but this time he seemed to be making progress. He managed to hit sides and began to aim higher. He swung back and hit Duncan in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Watch it!" Duncan snapped rubbing his head and turned to look at Cody.

"And Cody wins immunity!" Chris announced.

"What?" Duncan snapped.

"You looked Medusa in the eyes. Did I forget to mention that?" Chris asked. Duncan just growled angrily.

***Plane***

"I can't believe this! Chris forget to mention that on purpose!" Duncan snapped to the confessional before walking out.

"Oh, hey, Courtney!" Duncan snapped as he walked right into her.

"Hey, Duncan, what's up?" Courtney asked.

"Oh, nothing. Listen, you know I'm sorry about what happened here last time," Duncan stated.

"Technically, it happened in England, but I'm not mad anymore," Courtney stated.

"Listen,, I just wanted to say that I … really missed," Duncan finally blurted out.

"Really? I've missed you too," Courtney replied.

"Huh…really, good," Duncan stated.

***Elimination***

"So, who's ready to be shoved out of a plan?" Chris asked rather too enthusiastically. "Okay, so Cody gets the first beg a peanuts. Noah…Katie…Izzy…LeShawna…and Ezekiel are also safe. So, we're down to the two love birds back to the bottom. The final bag of the night goes to…**[Dramatic pause] **… Duncan!"

***Confessional***

"I told Cody I could get the other three votes," Katie stated.

***Elimination***

Chef gave Courtney the parachute and she walked over to the emergency exit.

"Courtney wait!" Duncan screamed and ran up to her. "Listen, I just wanted to say-"

He was cut off as Courtney kissed him and Duncan kissed her back. Moments later, Chef threw Courtney from the plane.

**Wow! Only LeShawna and Duncan remain as veterans. Who will Katie target next? Will these questions ever become less generic? Find out next time on Total! … Drama! … Reunion! **


	24. Germany Belpois

**An: 1) The chapter name is a reference to Code Loko, character Jeremie Belpois. The Show is making a fifth season, it'll be live action and i'm pumped! 2): song is to the beat of Eine Kleine.**

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! The final eight continued to battle for the gold in Greece. LeShawna and Noah snag us a nice duet while Cody shocked us all as he took down both Courtney and Duncan. In the end, Katie convinced Cody**, **Noah, Ezekiel, and Izzy to vote out Courtney, but not before her and Duncan finally hooked up. Only seven challenges and seven competitors remain. Who will Katie have eliminated next? Will Cody continue his winning streak? How will we stop Izzy from taking over the plane? Find out right now on Total! … Drama! … Reunion!**

Duncan, Izzy, LeShawna, Katie, and Noah were asleep in economy class. Cody had decided to bring Ezekiel to First Class with him.

***Confessional***

"Wow, three immunities in a row? That's crazy! At the same time, I need an ally. Izzy's crazy, LeShawna…is LeShawna, defiantly not Duncan or Katie and Noah is practically useless. So I was left with Ezekiel," Cody stated.

***Game***

"So…who do you thinks' going home next?" Chris asked attempting to make small talk with the pilot/chef/deejay.

"Uhh, probably the short one," Chef replied.

"Chef, there are three 'shorts ones'," Chris replied, referring to Ezekiel, Cody, and Noah.

"Fine the pale short one," Chef specified.

"There are two 'pale short ones'," Chris replied once again.

"Well, do I look like I care?" Chef asked.

"…LOOK OUT!" Chris screamed as chef swerved to avoid hitting the Alps. "All passengers please report to the cargo bay immediately."

***Cargo hold***

"Man, this place feels like home, eh," Ezekiel stated.

"Well, I suggest we all hold onto to something," LeShawna stated.

"Why?" Izzy asked moments before the collapsible floor collapsed. Everyone fell from the plane and landed on the snow before sliding down the hill.

"JERK!" LeShawna screamed as she popped out of the snow.

"Shut up!" Noah whispered as the mountain began to rumble.

***Ding! Ding!***

**Noah: **Really? Of course, this should be a hoot!

**Cody: **Oh it will, when I win the mill and scoot!

**Katie: **Scoot off, you both still going done. Make sure you don't hang around/.

**Izzy: **You know we are in Germany right now!

**Duncan & Ezekiel: **You know that's great but you should still really keep it down.

**LeShawna:** I wanna shove Chris McLean so hard out that plane!

**Cody: **Man this sucks right now, so keep it down and maybe we'll get out alive. Just maybe!

**LeShawna:** You know, I've never been scared right I need my ginger-baby.

**Duncan: **What did I say about calling Harold that in front of me?

**LeShawna: **I CALL HIM WAHTEVER I WANNA!"

**Cody, Noah, & Ezekiel: **Ohhhhhh Crap!

The avalanche began sending the seven down the hill in a huge wad of snow. Screaming all the way down before finally stopping.

***Helicopter***

"That…was…awesome!" Chris screamed. Chef just nodded in agreement.

***Bottom of the hill***

Everyone fished themselves out of the snow.

"Nice job booty-licious!" Noah snapped.

"Me? How is this my fault?" LeShawna asked.

"You're the one who cause the avalanche!" Noah replied. "With your loud voice!"

LeShawna rolled back a sleeve and began to walk over to Noah. Duncan intervened.

"Calm down, let's just get out of here before _someone _causes another avalanche," Duncan snapped.

"Oh, so you think it was my fault, too?" LeShawna asked.

"Yes, I do!" Duncan replied.

"Alright, calm down everyone one, it's time for your challenge!" Chris announced as the helicopter landed.

"Which is what exactly?" Katie asked.

"Oh, well we've decided to skip the whole sausage making contest and go right to the dancing," Chris replied.

"Yes!" LeShawna cheered.

***Confessional***

"A dance off, this challenge is mine!" LeShawna stated.

***Confessional***

"Poor, poor LeShawna, her time is now up here on Total Drama. That will leave Duncan as the only veteran left! But, I feel like I've missed someone…Dj… Heather … Owen … Bridgette … Harold … Courtney …Lindsay… Gwen, who am I missing?... HUH! Izzy!" Katie realized.

***Game***

"Okay, sense there are seven of you there will be a three-way round, so now that Chef has taught you the dance routine you may begin!" Chris announced.

Duncan versus Katie. Izzy versus Noah. Cody and Ezekiel, versus LeShawna. After an epic slap battle Duncan moved on to fight Izzy. While LeShawna made quick work of Ezekiel and was now battling Cody.

Katie walked over and sat down next to Noah.

"Hey, so listen, don't you think it's time for LeShawna to go home?" Katie asked.

"I know you're behind Geoff's elimination, and probably a lot of other's too!" Noah replied. "But, you're probably right."

"Listen, Noah, my plan was never to eliminate people like you. Just those stupid veterans."

"What?"

"You know, the ones who always compete, the ones who always make it to the merge."

"So far only Duncan and Owen have qualified for every merge."

"I know, but I mean it's not fair that we have to sit out on a chance at a million dollars while they go for it."

***Confessional***

"*Sigh*, Look, I know Katie's bad, but I don't want to see LeShawna or Duncan take home the mill either. Personally, I like her plan to get rid of everyone who always qualifies. Don't judge me! It's only this one time!" Noah snapped to the confessional.

***Game***

They were now down to Izzy and Cody.

"Remember whoever wins this, wins immunity," Chris stated.

The duo began their battle. Cody tried to go all offensive, hitting Izzy on all her joints. Izzy, however, didn't really seem to care. She just continued to dance. Then, she stuck Cody, once in the jaw with an open palm and sent him flying. He was airborne for about five seconds before falling into the snow.

"And Izzy wins immunity!" Chris announced.

***Elimination***

"Alright so, the first bag of peanuts goes to Izzy," Chris stated, throwing her the bag. "The next bag goes to…Duncan…Katie…Ezekiel…Cody. So, we're down to the loud mouth versus the no-it-all. Noah, you seem to enjoy blaming people for your misery. LeShawna, your loud mouth got all of the contestants nearly killed today. So, the final bag of the night goes to **[Dramatic Pause] **… Noah."

"What?" LeShawna asked in disbelief. Chef threw her the parachute and she strapped it on. Then, she was forcefully shoved from the plane.

**We're down to our last veteran. Will Katie go after Duncan? Will Noah ever be exposed for helping Katie? Who will make it further in the game? Find out next time on Total! … Drama! … Reunion!**


	25. Niagara Falling In Love

**AN: The song is to the tune of the song "Sea Shanty" DO NOT READ THIS IF "REVENGE OF THE ISLAND" HASN'T FINSIHED AIRING IN YOUR COUNTRY! **

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! The final seven said "Hallo" to Germany. Leshawna's loud mouthing got them all buried in an avalanche and we had a good ole slap off. In the end Izzy somehow won immunity. In the end Noah aligned with Katie to eliminate LeShawna. We're down to our final six, who will get further than usual? Will Duncan be eliminated? How will Katie cope with Izzy? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Reunion!**

Izzy and Noah were asleep in first class…at least, Noah was. Izzy was swinging from the emergency air-masks while Noah tried to rest.

"Wee! Noah, you should try this!" Izzy called.

"Umm, no thanks," Noah replied.

"Pst, Noah," a voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Izzy asked.

"Calm down, it's just Katie," Noah stated as he walked over to the door. "What?"

"So, I was thinking we should eliminate-"

"Get this through your head," Noah cut her off in harsh tone. "That was a onetime thing, I wanted LeShawna gone as much as you did, but you're just like Heather, Courtney, and Alejandro."

Noah slammed the door on Katie's face.

***Confessional***

"Oh that's it! After I take out Duncan and Cody, Noah is going down!" Katie practically screamed.

***Game***

Duncan, Cody, and Ezekiel were also trying to rest in Economy class.

"All passengers please report to the cargo-hold!" Chris screamed over the P.A system.

Duncan groaned as they made their way down the stairs.

***Cargo Hold***

Cody, Duncan, and Ezekiel met up with Noah, Izzy, and Katie. There was an open area with two swan paddle boats in it.

"Paddle boats? What's this?" Noah asked. Seconds later Cody and Duncan remembered the challenge.

"Everyone in now!" Duncan screamed as he and Cody jumped into a boat. Nobody argued and quickly got in. Ezekiel was just sitting down when the floor collapsed and everyone fell.

The boats crashed into the water; Cody, Duncan, and Katie in one boat. Noah, Izzy, and Ezekiel in another.

"What's going on?" Noah screamed.

"Waterfall!" Duncan and Cody replied. Noah looked over his shoulder to see Niagara Falls.

"Oh [bleep!]" Noah screamed and they all began to peddle as fast as they could. It was ineffective, they continued to barrel towards the falls. Then, suddenly, a rope out of nowhere was thrown from the trees.

"Quick, everyone, grab on!" A mysterious voice called, t was very light.

Cody grabbed on first, followed by Izzy, Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, and finally Duncan. They reached the shore and found a mysterious catapult like device was attached to the rope.

"What the heck?" Cody asked as he examined it.

"Good, you didn't die, come on, it's time for your challenge," Chris commented as he appeared from the woods.

"Chris, did chef build that?" Cody asked.

"Nope, but you'll be meeting its creator soon enough," Chris replied. They all walked away as the paddle boats went over.

***Amp-a-theatre***

"So, as Cody and Duncan realized this is the Niagara Falls challenge," Chris stated.

"Last time we were here someone joined the game," Cody stated. "Is it gonna be Gwen?"

"Or Courtney?" Duncan asked.

Both of them were sprayed with water.

"Nice, geek repellent," Chris joked as he looked at the bottle of water he'd sprayed them with. "No, no one who was eliminated will be rejoining us. I told you this at the beginning of the season, didn't I? Alright, well, instead of someone joining the competition we have some special guests. And here they are!"

**Mike: **Hey, what's up you guess it's us yet again!

**Zoey: **Yep that's right; it's us, your friends!

**Anne Maria: **We can to help in this challenge so you dare complain!

**Cameron: **The good news it, Dakota's not here to hog all of our fame! Oh-oh no!

**Dawn & Zoey: **We're the new contestants and we're only here to help!

**B: **….

**Dawn: **B, that was your line.

**Mike: **Chill, it's okay, it's fine…hey that rhymes!

**Chris: **CUT!

"What are they doing here?" Duncan asked.

"Well, this is the marriage challenge, so to switch it up we brought in the six most favorite new competitors," Chris stated.

"But there's three girls and three guys up there. Shouldn't there four girls and two guys?" Cody asked.

"I said they were the most favored, I didn't say the whole gender thing would work out," Chris replied. "So, here's how we're gonna pair you: The order you reached the shore is how you will be paired. Most favored person will be paired with the person who reached the shore first, and so on.

"Alright, so Cody you reached the shore first, that means you'll be paired with-"

Chris gestured to Chef, who was dressed in a casino style dress. He pulled the lever on a big slot machine and three of Cameron's face popped up.

"Cody and Cameron! Up next, It will be-"

"Izzy and B!"

"Hey, alright!" Izzy screamed and B a big bear hug.

"Right, after them it'll be … Ezekiel and Dawn!"

"I'm the third most favored contestant?" Dawn asked in excitement.

"It's probably 'cause your such a bitch about the environment," Chris interjected. "Alright, next we'll have … Noah and Zoey!"

"Umm, hi," Zoey stated to Noah, Noah smiled and waved back.

"So, we're down to Mike, Anne Maria, Katie, and Duncan.

***Confessional***

"I hate Jersey Shore, at this point; I wouldn't mind the multiple personalities!" Duncan stated.

***Game* **

"So, let's give it a whirl for the last time...**[Dramatic pause] **…Katie and Mike, which means it'll also be Duncan and Anne Maria.

"Now that's what I'm tawlking about!" was the first thing out of Anne Maria's mouth.

"**[Bleep] **you," Duncan replied.

"Alright, so moving on, your challenge will be the exact same as last time, cross a tight rope with your spouse, grooms have to carry, but first, le's you lovely ladies, and Cameron, dressed."

***Confessional***

"You'd think he'd give a season winner a little more respect," Cameron commented.

***game***

Izzy, Katie, Zoey, Dawn, Anne Maria, and Cameron were blind folded. Across the room were three wedding dresses and a tux.

"At least he put a tux out," Cody stated, who had been worrying about Cameron wearing a dress.

"Alright, you grooms know what to do, guide your brides, and Cameron, to their dress or Tux. B, good luck to ya, and go!"

"Alright, run straight!" Duncan commanded causing Anne Maria to run into a big wedding cake.

"Duncan!" Anne Maria snapped as she emerged from the cake, while Duncan laughed.

"C'mon B, which way should I go?" Izzy asked, but B stayed silent. "B? B? B? B? B? B? B? B? B? B? B? B?"

Dawn didn't need any help from Ezekiel; instead she simply levitated towards her dress. Ezekiel's jaw dropped.

***Confessional***

"She levitated!" Ezekiel snapped.

***Game***

Dawn's dress was a pearly white that ended in a skirt just above her knees; the sleeves were long and slightly oversized on her.

Katie reached her dress next, which was long and ended in a hoop-skirt like design.

Zoey's dress was obliviously retro. It was sleeveless with a lot of back showing and it ended in a frilly skirt.

Anne Maria's dress was similar to Katie's expect there weren't any sleeves and no hoopskirt, just regular gown.

Cameron's Tux was suede black and had a pink bow-tie.

Izzy finally managed to reach her dress, which was in two parts: a top with long sleeves and a skirt.

"Alright then, I see everyone found their dresses okay, now for the twists, we're not going by who reached the dresses first!" Chris announced as everyone, except B, complained. "We're going by how you arrived on shore, which means Cody will go first and Duncan will go last!"

***Tight Rope***

"Alright, so first to cross will be Cody and Cameron, followed by Izzy and B, Ezekiel and Dawn, Noah and Zoey, Katie and Mike, and finally Duncan and Anne Maria. Also, like last time you must answer questions answered by chef, and _both_ of you have to answer. If you fall you will be attacked by hungry sharks._ So_, you may begin when ready."

Cody began to run across the tight rope, carrying Cameron with a piggy-back. Soon, they reached the other side.

"Alright then," Chef stated as he put on some glasses. "Before you are allowed to enter you must first answer some question. One, what color is Canada's flag?"

"Red and White," Cameron replied.

"Correct, what kind of leaf is on Canada's flag?"

"Maple."

"Correct, how many times has Canada won the Stanley Cup?"

"We don't watch sports," Both replied. Chef growled and sent then back. As they began to head back they slipped and fell of the tight rope.

B and Izzy arrived next.

"Alright then, what color is Canada's flag?"

"Red and White!" Izzy replied.

"Correct, what kind of leaf is one Canada's flag…remember both spouses must answer at least one question."

With that B simply turned around and walked away. On the way back they walked into Ezekiel and Dawn.

"What's wrong, B, did Chef hurt your feelings?" Dawn asked and B nodded. "Do you wanna go get some ice cream?"

B nodded again. Dawn reached out a hand and grabbed onto B, then she levitated both of them back to the beginning.

"Great, we just got abandoned, eh," Ezekiel stated.

"Oh, no we didn't, I can fly too!" Izzy snapped as she grabbed onto Ezekiel hoodie and jumped off the tight rope.

"No you can't!" Ezekiel screamed as they plummeted to the Earth.

Next to cross were Noah and Zoey, followed by Mike and Katie.

"Careful!" Katie screed as she looked down, she swung her head around causing Mike to lose his balance.

"Hang on!" Mike screamed. Both of them feel over, Mike grabbed onto the rope and Katie grabbed onto Mike's shirt. Seconds later the shirt ripped and Katie fell.

"Katie!" Mike screamed. "No, Vito…stop…Vito! *Gasp*"

Vito pulled himself up and looked around.

"Hey, Anne Maria!" Vito stated and walked over to her.

"Vito!" Anne Maria squealed.

Ahead Zoey now realized what was going on and was growling slightly. Noah stopped and looked her in the face.

"Need to go kill your lying, cheating, multiple personality boyfriend?" Noah asked and Zoey nodded. "Be my guest!"

Noah tossed Zoey into the air and at the same time, lost his balance.

Meanwhile, Duncan was trying to keep Vito off of Anne Maria and keep his balance.

"Mike!" Zoey screamed.

Hearing his name snapped him out of it and turned around.

"Zoey?"

Seconds later Zoey and Mike were plummeting towards the ground with Zoey's hands around Mike's neck screaming: "You lying ass! You said you had them under control!"

With that Anne Maria and reached the other side ad answered the questions.

"And Duncan takes immunity!" Chris announced.

***Plane***

Katie walked over to Ezekiel and Duncan, who were grabbing a bite to eat.

"Hey, listen, I need you guys' help in eliminating Cody tonight," Katie stated.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"Because, everyone here sees you as a threat, you've already won so they'll be after you. Ezekiel, I bet a couple of people are seeing you as a threat as well; you're a stronger player than normal," Katie stated.

Both of them nodded.

***Elimination***

B, Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and Dawn were all present at the elimination ceremony.

"Welcome, so Duncan here's your immunity bag. Next up are Noah...Katie…and Izzy. So, we're down to Ezekiel and Cody. Who will get the final bag? Well, sense we're running slightly behind schedule, I can't really pause any longer. **[Un-dramatic pause] **…Ezekiel."

Ezekiel cheered as he caught the bag. Cody sighed as he strapped on his parachute.

"Congrates man," Noah stated. "You still played hard."

Cody nodded and jumped from the plane.

"Ummmm, what about us?" Zoey asked.

**Will Duncan be able to survive another elimination?**

"Ummmm, we're still here!" Anne Maria snapped.

**What will our next challenge be?**

"Chris, seriously, what about us?" Mike asked.

**Who will survive to our final two?**

"Forget it, he's just gonna ignore us," Cameron stated.

**Find out next time on Total! Drama! Reunion!**


	26. Circle of Lies

**AN: The song is to the tune of the song "Wake Up"**

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! The final six received a surprise visit from some new friends during the Niagara Falls challenge. Chef made B cry and just about everyone fell off the tight rope. In the end, Duncan scored immunity for himself and Katie convinced him and Ezekiel to vote out Cody. So, we're down to our final five, or are we? *chuckle*, find out right now on Total! Drama! Reunion! **

Duncan was up in first class, alone, sleeping soundly. After winning in Niagara Falls he decided not to bring anyone up to first class with him. Meanwhile, Katie, Ezekiel, Noah, and Izzy were having a Suck-tacular time in Economy. Then, an alarm came on over the P.A system.

"Everyone to mess hall immediately!" Chris snapped. Everyone was scared awake before groaning as they moved from their stiff sleep-in positions.

Duncan, meanwhile, was woken peacefully by Chef, surprisingly. When the final five reached the mess hall they were shocked. Mike, Cameron, B, Dawn, Anne Maria, and Zoey were there was well.

"What are you guys doing here?" Duncan asked.

"Don't you remember, Chris took off from Canada while we were still on the plane," Zoey replied.

"I've analyzed season three and there are four challenge taking place in Canada: Niagara Falls, Drumheller, Newfoundland, and The Yukon, however, there are also only five challenges left, the odds off us returning to Canada before the season ends are very slim," Cameron stated.

"So what, you're just gonna bum around the plane while we risk our necks?" Duncan asked.

"Not exactly," Chris replied as he and Chef entered the mess hall. "After the last episode we had the audience at home vote to see if these six newer idiots would join you five older idiots. That would bring the competitor count up to eleven."

"What? You can't do that!" Katie snapped.

"Yeah, that's not fair, we worked hard to get to the final five; you can't just throw six new players in at the end of the game!" Noah stated.

Soon everyone who was in the game begin to argue in agreement.

"Shush!" Chris snapped. "Let me finish, we asked our audience to vote on whether or not they should join you. After the closest vote _ever _the final score is the favor of. So, I've decided that I'm going to **[Dramatic pause] **… ignore the vote!"

"What?" Everyone called at once.

"That's right, these guys will NOT be joining you for the duration of the competition, but they're still stuck on the plane with you," Chris stated. "Alright…now then, Chef, who's flying the plane?"

"I got an intern to do it," Chef replied.

***Cockpit***

Three interns were panicking as they tried to control the jump jet's landing gear. Eventually, they all began to scream.

***Mess hall***

The plane bounced off the ground and tossed everyone into the air. They slammed onto the floor as the plane skidded to halt, causing all of them to slide into a wall.

"We're here!" Chris cheered as everyone else just groaned.

***Outside***

"Well, it's time for number five in our countdown of the top eight World Tour challenges: The African Ezekiel Hunt! However sense Ezekiel is still in the game, surprisingly enough, I'll have to find you something else to hunt!" Chris announced. "So, just like last time, you'll compete to get your tranq-balls. Also like last time, you'll need to bust open a gourd. Again, your fellow competitors will be striking you with soccer balls, Duncan any words?"

"Umm…No," Duncan replied nervously remembering what happened last team he mocked Chris for hitting people with soccer balls. However, that didn't stop Chris who kicked the soccer ball. It flew through the air and hit Duncan square in the face, blowing him off his feet "OW!"

"Hehehehe, that really doesn't get old," Chris stated before getting blown off his feet by a soccer ball. "OW!"

"You're right, it doesn't," Duncan replied who had thrown the aforementioned soccer ball.

"Okay, so, Katie, you'll run for the plums first, followed by Ezekiel, Duncan, Noah, and Izzy," Chris stated.

Katie got to the starting line with the plums directly ahead, Noah, Izzy, Ezekiel, and Duncan all lined up, ready to kick.

"Ready! Steady! Serengeti!" Chris called and blew his whistle. Katie took off, Running and Ducking. Noah and Ezekiel both missed their shots while Izzy kicked her ball the wrong way. Katie reached the plums and began to run back. Duncan made his move, he kicked the ball and sent it high into the air, smacking Katie square in the face and blowing her to the side.

"*gasp* nasty," Chris commented. "Next!"

Ezekiel managed to dodge Izzy, Noah, and Duncan's kicks, but Katie managed to get him in the back, causing him to trip.

Duncan was pegged off the crotch by Izzy, while Noah, naturally, was hit by all of the balls.

"Alright, that just leaves Izzy!" Chris announced.

Izzy took off, going crazy-psycho-commando on everyone's ass! She dodged everyone kicks with ease and grabbed more plums than many thought humanly possible, in one hand!

"And try-hard Izzy wins round one!" Chris announced.

***Gourd***

"Alright then, you'll each have two minutes to bust open a gourd and get a slingshot from inside. Remember, the gourds have to broken with a plum and not your Cricket bat…Duncan! And… Go!"

Right off the bat, no pun intended, Izzy smashed open her gourd.

"Wow, that was quick," Chris commented.

Everyone continued to shoot their plums.

"Thirty seconds!"

"Screw it!" Duncan called and threw his bat, smashing the gourd. Ezekiel and Katie also managed to bust open their gourds.

"C'mon, Noah!" Izzy cheered. Noah Lined up his last plum.

"Five…four…"

Noah fired, the plum rocketed threw the air and smashed into the gourd, taking the top off perfectly.

"Good job, everyone earns themselves a slingshot…Now then, let's see; Izzy hit her gourd first, she gets six tranq-balls. Ezekiel and Katie tied for second, they both get four. Noah, you took yours off, but you also were last one to do so, you get three. Duncan, you took out yours with your bat, you only get one."

"Alright then, it's now time to announce what you will be hunting! It's the most feral and disturbing man ever to come out of the Eastern Seaboard of America…The Vito!"

Chef threw a shirtless Mike out of the plane. He stood up and his hair slicked back.

"Hey, oh, what's going on, where's Anne Maria at?" Vito asked as he approached Chris.

"She's unavailable, unless…"

"Unless what?" Vito asked.

"Well, if you managed to tranquilize all five of the losers over their with these tranq-balls, then I might be able to get here to see you," Chris state, holding out a slingshot and five tranq-balls. Vito took the balls and slingshot and readied to fire.

"Wow, wait, you need to wait five minutes, just walk off in that direction and they'll follow you, then you can tranq their asses," Chris stated. Vito nodded and walked into the tall grass.

"We're hunting Mike?" Noah asked.

"No, you're hunting Vito, and he is hunting you, you'll have to wait five minutes, but then you can go after him, first person to tranq Vito will win."

***Five Minutes later***

Katie, Noah, Ezekiel, Duncan, and Izzy began their trek into the tall grass, searching for the annoying Guido.

"He could be anywhere by now," Katie whispered.

"Should we stay together as a group, or fan out?" Noah asked. "Wait, where's Izzy?"

Everyone turned to see the crazed ginger was now gone.

"Well, she's a goner," Duncan commented. Moments later a Tranq-ball flew through the air, exploding on the ground right behind the group.

"Run!" Noah cried and everyone took off in separate directions. Vito jumped from the grass, tucking into a barrel roll and stopping on knee. He examined the ground where the ball had exploded carefully. Then, he re-armed himself and quietly began stalking the competitors again.

***Meanwhile***

Duncan emerged from the tall grass and tripped. He hit the ground with a thud. Standing back up, he dusted himself off and panted quickly. He looked around and spotted the back of the jumbo jet to his right. He thought for a moment and came up with plan. He took off again, running for the plane.

Izzy Swung through the trees on vines silently, stalking, well…everyone.

***Confessional***

"Okay, my plane was to just tranq everything that moves, I'm bound to hit Vito eventually, I mean, how many animals could live on the Serengeti?" Izzy asked.

***Game***

Hanging down by her legs from a tree, Izzy scouted the ground and spotted something moving. She launched her ball and hit the rear end of a lion, knocking it out.

"Oops," Izzy said to herself.

"Oops indeed," a thick Jersey accent called, hitting Izzy on the head with a tranq-ball. She fell from the tree and hit the ground.

Vito knelt down and took Izzy's five other tranq-balls. Then, he heard someone coming, and faded back into the grass.

Seconds later, Ezekiel and Noah burst from the grass, tranq-balls ready.

"Damn, we missed him," Noah stated as Ezekiel knelt down to check on Izzy.

"She's out, eh," Ezekiel stated. Seconds later.

***Ding! Ding!***

**Noah: **Well it's a beautiful day, on the Serengeti, the perfect time to snag a pup; we'll find the Veet and win this bum round, as soon as Izzy wakes up.

**Ezekiel: **Going alone would make you lose fast, and look pathetic, plus he took all of her tranqs.

**Noah: **We'll team up and take down the Veet, and take down Katie without a trace. Really, we can!

**Izzy: **Oh my god, what happened, I feel so…uhh.

**Noah:** *Shaking Izzy to wake her up* Well it's a beautiful day on the Serengeti, the perfect time to snag a pup, we'll find the Veet and win this bum round, as soon as Izzy wakes up. C'mon Izz.

**Ezekiel: **Wake up, Izz.

**Noah: **C'mon.

**Ezekiel: **Wake uuuuuuu-uh-uh-uup!

**Noah & Ezekiel: **Wake uuuuuuuuuuuuup!

Izzy finally was wide awake.

"Uhh, what happened?" Izzy asked.

"The Veet shot you with a tranq-ball then took yours," Noah replied and she stood up. Seconds later, Noah hit the ground, an air of pink tranq exploding from his back.

"Run!" Ezekiel screamed. Both of them took off, leaving Noah behind. Vito emerged from the grass and took all of Noah's tranq-balls as well, grinning evilly as he did so.

***Meanwhile***

Katie was walking calmly through the grass, talking to herself.

"Alright, it's defiantly time for Duncan to go. I can take Ezekiel and Noah…Izzy might prove to be challenging, but if I can score immunity until the final two then maybe I can…"

Her words were cut off as Ezekiel and Izzy leapt from the grass and chided with her.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"Vito, eh! He's right behind us!" Ezekiel practically screamed.

Seconds later, Vito emerged from the grass, aiming his tranq ball. He prepared to fire when suddenly her a voice.

"Hey, Vito!"

He turned his tranq at the voice to see Duncan with Anne Maria.

"Hey, Anne Maria!" Vito said as he dropped the tranq on the ground and walked over to the Jersey Shore Reject. The duo promptly proceeded to make out, allowing Duncan to shoot Vito in the back with his only tranq and knock him out.

"Duncan wins!" Chris announced as he, Chef, Zoey, Cameron, and Dawn walked over to the competitors. "Hey, where's Noah?"

Moments later, B emerged from the grass, carrying the scrawny, unconscious nerd-ling on his shoulder.

"He's gonna be out for a while," Chris commented. Meanwhile, Anne Maria was still sucking the face of the unconscious possible schizophrenic.

"Alright, I'll saw you guys at elimination," Chris stated as he walked away.

***Elimination***

Duncan, Izzy, Ezekiel, and Katie all stood while Chris counted the votes.

"Alright then…hey where's Noah?" Chris asked.

"He's still in the infirmary unconscious," Dawn stated as she, B, Cameron, Anne Maria, and Zoey walked in. "As is Mike."

"Alright then, well the first vote of the night goes to…Katie, the next vote goes to…Ezekiel. The third vote goes to…Ezekiel and the final vote of the night goes to… **[Dramatic pause] **… Izzy?"

"No!" Ezekiel cried.

"Sorry buddy, but it looks like your time here is up," Chris stated. "By the way, don't try to sneak back onto the plane. Look on the Brightside, you made it to the final five, that's further than usual."

"Yeah I guess," Ezekiel stated.

"Good," Chris stated before kicking Ezekiel out of the plane, then leaning out of the door to make sure he was plummeting to the ground and not somehow on the plane.

"So, wait, I'm confused, who voted for whom?" Dawn asked.

"Katie and I voted for Ezekiel, Ezekiel voted for Katie and Izzy voted for herself," Duncan stated.

"Oh..." Dawn replied.

**Things are really heating up now. IS there anything Katie can do to stop Duncan? Will Noah ever recover? Who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on Total! … Drama! … Reunion! **


	27. Rapa Phony

**AN: The song is to the tune of the song "Condor". I'd also like to thank PowerinPink for writing, I'd say about 70% of the song. **

**Actually, you know what? Stop reading this right now, I mean right now! Go to PowerinPink's profile and read her story "Total Drama Powers". Do it, right now, I mean it, are you still reading this? Why are you here? Go read PowerinPink's story. I mean, go, right now. And review it too, go, and do that right now, just stop reading this and go read her story, I mean it. It's amazing, why are you still heeeerrrreee? **

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! The final Five landed in Africa for a good old fashion Italian hunt. Vito "decided" to come and help with the challenge. Noah took the hardest hit and Duncan won immunity. In the end, Katie and Duncan eliminated Ezekiel because Izzy voted for herself. Who will thrive, who will survive, and who will take a dive? Its final four time, baby! Right now on Total! Drama! Reunion!**

Katie, Noah, and Izzy were all asleep in Economy class. Then, the hit some turbulence and bounced out of their seats.

"Ouch! Stupid economy class!" Noah snapped.

"Listen, don't you think it's time for Duncan to go?" Katei asked,

"Oh no, I am _not _helping you again!" Noah snapped.

"No, just here me out, Duncan has already one a season, he got to keep his million, and now he's back in the final four for a third time? That's not fair. I say we take him down at this elimination," Katie proposed.

"Alright, you've been nothing but an Alejandro and a Heather all season and now you're asking us for your help?" Noah asked.

"Listen, If Duncan gets immunity then I'm going home, I know that," Katie stated.

"What makes you so certain of that?" Noah asked.

"Because, you're Owen's best friend and she's his girlfriend," Katie replied. "You two wouldn't dare vote each other out."

Noah just glared at the girl.

***Confessional***

"Okay, she's right, Izzy would never vote for me and I wouldn't vote for Izzy," Noah stated. "But, There's just too many things to leave to chance. If Izzy or I get immunity today then Katie will have Duncan take out whoever didn't, while Izzy and I vote for Katie. That would result in a tie, which would be too much of a risk. If Katie gets immunity then Duncan goes home and Katie's safe for another round and has a shot at the final two. If Katie gets immunity then Duncan might be able to get into the final three and have a shot at another million dollars! Man, I never knew how stressful the final four could be," Noah stated. "I never thought I'd say this, but I wish Zeke was still in the game, at least then we'd have three votes against Katie!"

***Game***

"All passengers who are in the game please report to the mess hall!" Chris called over the intercom.

"Alright, but who would rather go up against in the final three, me or Duncan?" Katie asked as they walked out of Economy Class

***Mess Hall***

"Welcome, welcome. Okay, so far you've out last the eliminations of: Owen, Eva, Justin, Alejandro, Bridgette, Heather, Sadie, Trent, Sierra, Gwen, Geoff, Beth, Harold, Dj, Courtney, LeShawna, Cody, and Ezekiel. Now, we're only three challenges away from the finale, so who wants to know what number four is?"

Nobody moved a muscle, they just stared at Chris.

"Alright, well, number four on our countdown is: The Easter Island Egg Hunt!"

"Didn't Easter Island come after Serengeti during World Tour as well?" Katie asked.

"Yes, it did, funny how that worked out isn't it?" Chris replied. "As we speak Chef is landing the plane and hopefully _not _hitting any historical monuments. So, here are your Easter Island Egg colors!"

Duncan got green, ironically enough. Izzy got red, Noah got blue and Katie got purple.

"Alright then, for those of you who weren't here during this challenge, as in all of you, you must go through the craved heads of previously eliminated contestants searching for eggs that match color of your head-gear. You must collect three eggs and race them to the top of the island where you will climb a rock formation up to a condor's nest and deposit the eggs into the nest while singing to the condor, trying to calm it down. Also, this time, instead of getting a catcher's mask as protection we're just gonna drop Dawn into the nest and use her to calm to condor, you know if she's still alive by the time you reach."

Soon, they felt the jerk of the plane touching the ground.

"And…Go!"

The final raced off of the plane and looked around, seeing twenty carved of heads ranging from Alejandro to Trent. Seconds later, they spread out and began to search. Noah and Izzy took to the Owen statue, searching through it quickly.

"Yes, a blue!" Noah cried.

"Oh, you're luck, all I'm finding is red," Izzy replied as she dropped four reds on the ground.

Noah dived and caught all of them.

"Izzy, red is your color!" Noah snapped.

"Oh yeah, right," Izzy replied. She leapt down from Owen and collected up her eggs.

"Get going up the tunnels, I'll catch up once I have two more blues," Noah stated.

"Ooh, like the one sticking out of Tyler's ear? Hi Tyler!" Izzy stated. Noah turned around and spotted the egg.

"thanks, now get going!" Noah commanded as he ran off towards the head of the sporto who sucks at sports. Izzy nodded nad walked over towards the tunnels.

***Meanwhile***

Katie was searching around frantically for purple, she'd already found one in Dj, but needed two more. She walked in to an area containing Trent, Bridgette, Eva, Harold, and Sadie's heads.

"C'mon, c'mon, just one little purple egg," Katie muttered to herself as she searched through Harold's face. She found a green one in his nose. "Oops." She dropped to the ground and it shattered. Then, she continued to search through Eva, Bridgette, and Trent.

Finally, she ran out of options and searched through Sadie's head. Inside, she found two purples.

"Huh, guess she isn't _so _useless after all," Katie stated before taking off for the tunnels.

***Duncan***

Duncan had already found a green inside Courtney's head and a green inside Geoff's head. He'd also found two reds and a blue, all of which he'd smashed.

"Just one more, just one more," He kept muttering to himself as he tried to find a head he hadn't already searched in. Then, he spotted Justin and Alejandro's heads. "Worth a shot."

He ran over and quickly scaled the head of Justin… nothing. He leapt across to Alejandro's head and searched through it quickly.

"Yes!" he snapped as he found it. Climbing down he spotted the cave. He saw Izzy go in first, followed by Katie, then Noah a few seconds later.

"Damn it, last place!" Duncan snapped and ran to catch up.

***Cave***

Izzy was casually walking up the tunnels as Noah came running.

"Hey, how's Tyler?" Izzy asked.

"What…oh right, he's good, and so is Beth!" Noah exclaimed, holding out three blue eggs.

"Ooh, yummy, eggs!" Izzy stated. She reached to grab one, but Noah pulled them away.

"Sorry, but I need these eggs…where are your eggs?" Noah asked.

"Oh, right, I have a sec ret compartment in the back of my skirt, you wanna see?" Izzy asked rather too enthusiastically.

"Ummmm, no thanks, I'm good," Noah replied. Seconds later they heard a rumbling sound.

"What's that?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe its Owen's stomach," Noah joked.

"Or it's that boulder," Izzy pointed out.

"What? Get out of the way!" Noah screamed, ducking to the side. Izzy didn't move and she disappeared behind the boulder.

"Izzy!" Noah screamed. "Oh, man, Owen's gonna kill me."

"Why would he do that?" Izzy asked.

"Oh right, this is Izzy I'm talking about," Noah reminded himself. "Never mind, let's just keep moving."

***Katie***

After narrowly dodging the boulder Katie was almost caught up with Noah and Izzy.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Duncan screamed as he ran past. "CONDOR!"

Katie turned around to see a gigantic Condor barreling down and flying right at her. She screamed and ran as fast as she could.

***Noah & Izzy***

They also heard the screams and saw the condor coming. They took running as fast as they could.

"Look!" Noah called. "There's the way out!"

Noah, Izzy, Duncan, and Katie were moving as fast as they could, but the Condor was catching up quickly.

"Dive!" Noah screamed as they reached the mouth of the cave. Everyone jumped to the ground as they condor soared out of the cavern and into the open air.

"Hehehehe, I saw you met papa condah," Chris mocked.

"Yeah, and he almost killed us!" Noah screamed.

"Well the good news is, that's not even the largest condor on the island," Chris stated.

"What?" They all asked.

"That's right; the largest condor is up in that nest. You'll have to climb up that rock formation and deposit your eggs into it. Early, we dropped Dawn in there to try and calm it down, so far, we haven't heard from her. Also, you'll be singing to the condor to calm it down, just encase Dawn failed. You deposit all your eggs to win immunity. If you are knocked from the nest before you've completed putting your eggs in and they survived the fall you can try again. We'll be going in the order you arrived: Noah, Izzy, Duncan, and Katie. If none of you succeed on your first attempt we'll start from the beginning. If you've lost one of your eggs, you will be skipped. Alright, so let's get to singing!"

***Ding! Ding!***

**Noah: **Oh man, oh man, oh man, I screwed! I'm climbing to my doo-oom! So help me please, Dawn, Keep it down on its knee-ees. **(Condor screeches, but Dawn attempts to calm it down)** So try, attack me, but Dawn's my protection, you wouldn't hurt me so, save your objections...hush now Condor, let me in the final three. ***slam*** AHHH!

**Chris: **Next!

**Izzy: **Whyyyyy-oh-whyyyyyyy Does Chris make us play this stupid game…this stupid game! Whyyyyy-oh-whyyyyyyy…am I even here? This thing is lame. Trust me, oh trust me-ee! I'm your best friend…and I'll never see him again!" **(Looks over at Chris. Condor screeches and shoves Izzy off.)**

**Chris: **Too bad, no second chance for you.

**Duncan: (Duncan comes up and the Condor screeches already) **I'm ticked right now so don't give any crap. 'Cause this game today, has been nothing but crass! So hush my _sweet_, let me into the final three!

**Chris: **Katie?

**Katie: **I, how I-I-I, can't wait for final three, they're gonna be cheering for me! These, these feathered jerks. They're bringing me stress, but it's gonna prove that I'm the best! For this season I'll have success! **(Condor attacks, but Dawn stops it)** Yes! Thanks my sweet condor, now I'm in the final three!

"Katie wins immunity!" Chris announced as everyone else just glared at her. "Alright, someone help Dawn down form there and we can get going!"

B walked over with some sort of machine with an arm attached to a spring on it. He clicked a button and the arm shot straight up and into the nest. Then, with Dawn, it came back down.

"B, you saved me!" Dawn cheered, giving B a big hug. B was taken back for a moment, then hugged her back.

***Confessional***

"Damn, she has immunity, well, I guess Duncan's time is up," Noah stated.

***Game***

"Alright then, thank you all for joining me to night, now just give me a minute to count the votes; Duncan, Noah, Duncan….and the final vote out of the night goes to **[Dramatic pause] **… Duncan!"

"I kinda expected that, but hey, I still got a sweet mill at home I haven't spent, so the jokes one you losers!" Duncan taunted as he jumped from the plane with his parachute.

***Confessional***

"Now all of the veterans are gone!" Katie snickered. "Izzy? Eh, her craziness will be her downfall. Noah? I can handle him. I'll deal with her when the time is right, but for now, its smooth sailing to a cool million."

**Wow, I can believe Duncan's really gone; I mean he finished in fourth again? Will Izzy be Katie's down fall? What will happen if Izzy and Noah face each other in the final two? And who will be nearly killed next? Find out next time on Total! … Drama! … Reunion! **


	28. Aftermath III

**AN: The song is to the tune of the song "Who You Gonna Root For" and "Versus".**

**Dee-de-de-Dee!**

"Look, I know you don't trust me," Katie whispered.

"Hit the nail on the headed," Cody replied.

**Dee-de-de-Dee!**

"The Veet shot you with a tranq-ball then took yours," Noah replied and she stood up. Seconds later, Noah hit the ground, an air of pink tranq exploding from his back.

"Run!" Ezekiel screamed. He and Izzy took off, leaving Noah behind.

**Dee-de-de-Dee!**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Duncan screamed as he ran past. "CONDOR!"

**Dee-de-de-Dee!**

"Welcome to our last aftermath of the season!" Owen announced.

"That's right and right now we're coming to you live from the location of the season finale: Hanging Rock!" Blaineley stated. "So, last we saw Katie, Noah, and Izzy were the last ones left. How about we analyze there strengths and weaknesses?"

A montage of Noah's "best moments" appeared on the screen.

"Noah established himself a leader of Team Underdog early on. He's been playing hard and this is the first time he's made it to the merge. But, He's also not very athletic and he does have some serious allergies. That makes Noah the Underdog, ironically enough."

"Izzy has always established herself as a strong player, but at the same time, she had to return to the competition twice to do so. Also, her craziness caused Zeke to get the boot and she doesn't seem very concerned about the million at stake, that makes Izzy our Wild Card. Finally, Katie; Katie was a nice, sweet girl, and she's been using those traits to control eliminations. Having now established herself as a ruthless player Katie's weaknesses are few and far between. Also, sense the final three never actually have an official elimination ceremony that makes Katie our Unstoppable Force! Now, how about we check out who's rooting for whom?"

Owen, Lindsay, Tyler, Gwen, Trent, Beth, LeShawna, Dj, Bridgette and Ezekiel were rooting for Izzy.

Eva, Sadie, Cody, Duncan, Harold, Sierra, and Geoff were rooting for Noah.

Alejandro, Heather, Justin, and Courtney were rooting for Katie.

"It's time to start challenges the will give your person an advantage or disadvantage in the finals. First challenge, pick one person from each team. This person will have to sing a solo about who they are rooting for." Blaineley Announced.

'Courtney."

"Harold."

"Trent."

"Alright then, Owen and I will start out the song."

***Ding! Ding!***

**Owen & Blaineley: **Who you gonna root for? Whose it gonna be? Is it the crazy girl, the high IQ, or will you pick Katie?

**Courtney: **There's Katie, she's a nice girl and she's been going hard! She deserves the money, those others are just a bunch of cards!

**Owen & Blaineley: **Who you gonna root for? Whose it gonna be? Is it the crazy girl, the high IQ, or will you pick Katie?

**Trent: **Hey, Izzy, you're crazy, but you've got lots of might. You need to win, you deserve, she's deserves it, right?  
**Owen & Blaineley: **Who you gonna root for? Whose it gonna be? Is it the Crazy girl, the high IQ, or will you pick Katie?

**Harold: (rapping)** Ricki-tick-itaw, you're gonna hear it from moi! The only one winning this is N-O-AW! Pimpin' like a king, sippin' lemonade in the shade! Kickin' it hanging style, gonna take home the cheddar! We're gonna be all smiles! Shawty!

Everyone cheered as they finished.

"Alright, it's time for our impartial judge's decision. Mike, Zoey, Anne Maria, Brick, Sam what did you guys think?" Blaineley asked.

The audience cheered again as the spot light shifted to the five impartial judges.

"We had Mike, Zoey, and Anne Maria flown out here after the African Challenge," Blaineley stated.

"So, only Cameron, B, and Dawn are still on the plane with Katie, Noah, and Izzy?" Trent asked.

"Correct O.C.D," Blaineley replied.

"Hurtful," Trent muttered.

"Well, personally, I think that the rap part was the best," Mike stated as Zoey nodded in agreement.

"Well, Katie is the name of a robot from Star Wars, so I'm voting for her," Sam stated.

"Well, none of them are from jore-zee but the Izzy girl's awesome, so I vote for her!" Anne-Maria snapped.

"Alright, Brick, what's your vote?" Owen asked. All eyes turned to the Cadet as he began to sweat.

"C'mon, G. I. Joke!" an angry voice snapped. The spot light turned to Jo as she approached the Cadet.

"Fine, I vote for the most capable man standing: Izzy," Brick stated.

"Alright that gives Katie a total of one point while Noah and Izzy both have three. Now, how many of you are ready for a big twist?" Blaineley asked and the audience cheered. "Alright, then, it's time for the twist: The number two challenge on the World Tour countdown will be done here and not on the plane! This will decide who gets what and the totally new finale challenge!"

"What?" Justin asked.

"Alright, let me explain, the number two challenge on the World Tour challenge will be done here: The Hanging Rock Dive challenge! Alright, Team Noah, Team Katie, Team Izzy pick two representatives!"

"Alejandro and Heather."

"Eva and Harold."

"Gwen and Ezekiel."

"Alright then, Al and Heather, you'll be working with Mike and Anne Maria, B.T.W, don't take off Mike's shirt. Eva and Harold, you'll get Sam and Jo. Gwen and Ezekiel will have Brick and Zoey. So, now that everyone has been paired up, we'll begin the challenge!" Blaineley announced.

"Now then, for your challenge, you all must catch and ride two emus, two per emu, to the Hanging Rock. Next, you'll have to bungee jump to catch sheep that have a tattoo of the face of the person you're representing. After that, we go to the tie breaker should there be a tie!" Owen stated.

"And…Go!"

Instantly the twelve scrambled to find emus. At the same time the interns released them. Eva and Jo teamed up and wrestled and Emu to the ground, nearly killing it in the process. Sam and Harold on the other hand were having some difficulties.

"Ugh! Harold, get on with Eva, Sam, I'll help you grab one!" Jo snapped.

"Hang on, who put you in charge?" Eva snapped.

"I did!" Jo screamed.

Anne Maria was currently clinging to Alejandro. Heather, meanwhile, was jealous. Mike was the only one actually trying to catch an Emu.

"Guys, C'mon, help!" Mike snapped. Anne Maria was still clinging to Alejandro, who was trying to get away while Heather attempted to figure out a way to claw out Anne Maria's eye balls without anyone noticing.

"Huh, I didn't want have to do this but… Zoey, forgive me!" Mike ripped his shirt off and gasped.

"Hey, oh, Anne Maria," Vito called.

"Buzz off; I got me some new hunk!" Anne Maria stated, continuing to cling to Alejandro. Vito then went up to Alejandro and punched him in the face.

"You stealing my girl, twinkle toes?" Vito asked, cracking his knuckles.

Brick ha tamed the emus and his team was currently making great time across the outback towards the Hanging Rock.

"Alright, Team Noah left before us and team Katie is too busy fighting…"

This statement was changed moments later as Alejandro and Heather rode passed on an emu followed by Vito and Anne Maria.

"Okay, now team Noah is in last place," Brick stated.

"C'mon, guys, we can't quit now!" Zoey cheered.

"Yeah, let's do this, eh!" Ezekiel stated.

"Faster!" Brick snapped and the emus picked up there pace.

***Hanging Rock***

Team Noah was the first to arrive, quickly dismounting they ran over to the bungee cord.

"Who's going first?" Harold asked.

"I, Jo, Harold, Sam, got it?" Eva asked.

"Fine," Jo replied and Eva jumped. Grabbing a sheep she repelled back up.

"Start sheering!" Eva screamed.

"We don't have any sheers," Jo replied. Eva growled in anger and clawed at the sheep, ripping off its fur and revealing a… team Katie sticker.

Moments later, Alejandro, Heather, Vito, and Anne Maria arrived.

"Team Katie wins!" Blaineley shouted as she and Owen arrived in a helicopter.

"What?" Eva screamed.

"It was whoever's team logo was found first, the gives Team Katie four points putting her in the lead!" Blaineley announced. "Alright then, whoever finds their team's logo next wins got that, G. I. Joke?"

"Yes ma'am!" Brick stated as his team arrived.

After a minutes of bingeing each team was down to one sheep.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Brick was muttering to himself as he sheered with the hedge trimmers they'd been given.

"Found it!" Both teams cried.

"It's another tie?" Blaineley asked in shock. "Alright it's time for a tie breaker, a musical challenge! Team's pick your leaders."

"Jo," Harold, Jo, and Sam stated.

"What?" Eva snapped before getting hit with a tranq-ball.

"Brick."

"Good, now then, Sam, Harold, Gwen, Zoey step forward."

"Here's how this tie breaker will go, it's a lot similar to the final challenge in Hawaii. Brick and Jo with have to stay right where they are and command you to create wooden replicas of each other from some left over drift wood from Hawaii, pineapples included. Oh, and to make things interesting."

***Ding! Ding!***

**Brick: **Would the ladies, please head straight. That's right … you're doing great. Search through some wood, don't dread. Find me a giant Head!

**Jo: **C'mon guys move it fast. Quick, quick, I don't enjoy last. Grab twigs that match his frame all under-built and lame

**Brick & Jo: **I'm gonna win it **(Yeah!)** and you can't take it **(No!)** I'm right here in it **(Yeah!)** but you just make it **(Oh!)**

**Zoey: **Is this fine, flat enough?

**Brick: **Yep.

**Jo: **Hey!

**Harold: **Gosh, is this chest wide enough? Bam! Now it's Navy versus Olympic, Brick is fine but Jo's sadistic, all this agro for the cheddah, Noah'll put Izzy through a shredder.

**Brick: **That's it now, C'mon back, I need legs thing and slack. Her arms are scrawny, and so's her hand. And she ain't that grand.

**Jo: **Now the skinny arm and a torso that's full of carbs, bring a big fat head, move quicker or dead!

**Brick & Jo: **I'm gonna win it **(Yeah!)** and you can't take it **(No!)** I'm right here in it **(Yeah!)** but you just make it **(Oh!)**

**Brick & Jo: **I'm gonna win it **(Yeah!)** And you can't take it **(No!)**I'm right here in it **(Yeah!)** But you just make it! **(Oh!)** I'm gonna cash it **(Yeah!)** You'll never hit it **(No!)** You should trash it **(Yeah!)**  
**Brick:** Cause I just finished!

"And Brick wins that tie breaker!" Blaineley announced. "That means that Izzy will take second place, giving Noah last!"

"So here are your rewards: For coming in first place, Katie gets…well, we don't exactly know yet… That's right audience, submit your ideas for the finale challenge!" Blaineley cheered

"For the first time in Total Drama history, the audience will be designing the finale challenge, just submit your ideas and what state, country, or continent you want it all to go down on!" Owen announced.

"Wait, so you made us ride across a dessert on some stinkin' animals harry backside, bungee jump off a cliff and sing, and you don't even know what we're getting as a stinkin' prize?" The Vito screamed.

"Zoey, you might want to take care of your boyfriend," Blaineley stated.

Zoey walked up to Mike and planted a kiss on his lips, turning him back to himself.

"Unfortunately, that's all our time, tune in next time for the final challenge in the top eight countdown on Total! Drama! Reunion!" Owen and Blaineley cheered


	29. Column as I Suem Part 1

**AN: The song is to the tune of the song "I'm Gonna Make It".**

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! The final four had a great time on Rapa Nui! We stranded Dawn in a bird's nest and Katie won immunity. In the end, Duncan, the last of the veterans, was sent home. Now we're barreling towards our final destination. Who will secure a spot in the final two? It's final three time! Right now on Total! … Drama! … Reunion!**

The plane landed somewhere in Canada. Everyone on board, I.E Cameron, Noah, Katie, B, Dawn, and Izzy, were still asleep. Everyone was resting quietly in First class when they heard a ticking. The six begin to get up and search for its origins. Soon Cameron found it.

"Bomb!" He screamed. The six ran form First Class to find the nearest exit and leapt from the plane, running across the badlands of Alberta to find cover. Seconds later the plane exploded.

"Good morning ,competitors," Chris greeted as a helicopter landed.

"What the hell?" Noah screamed.

"Relax we had a remote control and weren't going to detonate the bomb until you got off," Chris replied. "Now then, it's time for the final challenge on the countdown!"

"Wait, shouldn't we have two left?" Katie asked.

"Nope, they took care off number two on the aftermath," Chris replied. "Now then, you're goal is the Hawaii. You can use anything you can find in the wreckage, and one of the newer competitors to help. Katie, sense you won last time you get to choose which competitor helps you."

"Hmm….I'll go with, Cameron," Katie stated.

***Destroyed Confessional***

"Best way to be a winner, get the help of a winner," Katie stated.

***Game***

"Alright then, Noah you got two eggs in the next last time, who do you pick?"

"I'm gonna go with…B."

"Alright that means Dawn and Izzy will be working together, you'll have ten minutes before the race officially begins. Here are your G.P.S's and walky-talkies. And, go!"

With that, Chris got back into the helicopter and it took off.

"C'mon, B!" Noah stated triumphantly and they took off into the wreckage.

"Izzy, I have a plan, if you would follow me," Dawn suggested.

"Alright, sweet million, here I come," Izzy cheered as she and Dawn walked away.

Katie thought for a moment, looking over the garbage.

"Alright, what do you see?" Katie asked.

"Umm, I'm seeing…some sort of two person by-plane!" Cameron replied.

"Ooh, nice, I like the way you think, you start building and just tell me what you need!" Katie stated.

***Destroyed Confessional***

"Wow, I thought Katie wasn't that nice, but it turns out she's really sweet," Cameron stated.

***Game***

Izzy and Dawn were walking across the badlands.

"Alright Dawn, what's the plan?" Izzy asked.

"If I remember correctly, then…yes, there it is!" Dawn stated pointing to a moving truck.

"So, it's a moving truck?" Izzy asked. "Are we gonna high-jack it?"

"No, Chris is currently having interns load that truck with those poor defenseless animals that he uses in challenges…one of which should be a horse," Dawn replied. "We liberate the horse and ride it to Mexico!"

"Ooh, I like it," Izzy stated.

***Plane***

"Alright place that metal over there," Cameron stated. Katie nodded and placed a large, rectangular piece of metal on the ground.

"This will sever as the left wing, that's the last part we need," Cameron stated as he began to attach it.

Then, they heard a roaring noise. They looked up to see what was going on. Seconds later B and Noah emerged on a make-shift Suzuki motorcycle with a side car.

"Hurry!" Katie stated as Cameron finished attaching the wing. Katie got into the driver's seat while Cameron took the seat of the passenger.

"Let's roll!" Cameron stated, turning on the engines. Slowly, the plane moved forward then, they were in the sky.

"Whoo Hoo!" Katie cheered, "Hawaii, here we come!"

***Meanwhile***

Izzy and Dawn snuck up to the truck and hoped inside. They began to search through the boxes and crates.

"Izzy!" Dawn whispered. Izzy walked over to Dawn to find not a horse, but a stallion, a prime condition stallion.

"That looks like the horse Alejandro rode to Mexico," Izzy commented. They duo looked at each other and smiled.

The interns were approaching the truck with some snakes when Dawn, Izzy, and the horse leapt from the loading door and rode off.

"Wow, that was…amazing! I mean, even Izzy wants to win!" Chris commented, watching the G.P.S.

***Noah & B***

Noah was driving the motorcycle while B sat in the side car. Then, they heard what sounded like a buzzing noise.

'Do you here that?" Noah asked. B nodded and pointed upwards. Coming into view was Katie and Cameron's by-plane.

"Hey does this thing have any weapons?" Katie asked Cameron.

"Yes, I installed a peanut machine gun in the front of the plane!" Cameron replied. "Just hit the green button."

Katie reached down and began to fire the peanuts. Rapidly smacking against B's makeshift bike.

"Peanuts?" Noah cried. "Did you install any sort of defense system?"

B nodded and pushed a button. The side car extended until it was the same length was the bike. Then, B's chair swiveled around and seagull canon came up, expect it had just random junk inside and not seagulls. He began to fire at the by-plane. Katie pulled right to dodge the attack. Moments later a horse carrying Dawn and Izzy leapt from behind some rocks and was now running alongside Noah and B.

Izzy then pulled out a paint ball gun.

"Where do you hide all of these things?" Noah screamed.

***Ding! Ding!***

"I pride myself on my timing," Chris commented.

**Katie: **This show's a plane it's flying high. But soon enough it'll take a dive. Shoot me down? That's just not right! So look out now I have you in my sights.

**Noah: **Misses far now, really? You really just simply disgust me. Don't try to make me take the blame. Don't forget you're doing the same!

**Katie & Noah: **I'm gonna make it! You can't stop me now, just you try! My fortune's waiting! Time for you to say bye-bye-bye!

**Izzy: **Oh my god this horse runs far. I might even out class a car.

**Dawn: **Don't forget you're in the final three!

**Izzy: **Yeah I know, oh hey look its B!

**Dawn & Izzy: **We're gonna make it! They can't stop us now, let them try! Our fortune's waiting, you can kiss it all good-bye-bye-bye!

**Noah & Katie:** You are the worst. Why must you torment me! This is just a game to you but not to me!

**Katie, Noah, Izzy, Dawn & Cameron: **I'm gonna make it! You can't stop me now just you try! My fortune's waiting! You can kiss it all, bye-bye-bye! 'Cause I'm gonna make it! You stop me now, let them try! My fortune's wating, time for you to say good-bye-bye-bye!

Katie divided down and grazed of the ground next to Noah and B.

"Holy!" Noah screamed.

"Izzy according to this map we're almost to the coast of Hawaii!" Dawn called. Izzy nodded.

"Run faster!" Izzy commanded and the horse did so.

"B! They're getting away, do you know how to make this thing go faster?" Noah asked. B nodded and began to modify the engine. Then, a trail of fire burst from the exhaust pipe, sending the bike rocketing away.

The sonic boom came seconds later.

***Coast of Mexico***

"DO you hear something?" Chris asked to Chef.

"Yeah, it kinda sounds like that scrawny kid," Chef replied. Coming over the hills were B and Noah, they skidded to hault on the beach. Seconds later, Noah's scrmead caught up with them.

"Wow, you guys just out ran the speed of sound," Chris commented. "Now then, take your boats and head straight for Hawaii, and I'd hurry, because Katie doesn't need a boat."

Noah and B dismounted the warp speed bike and got straight into the boats. A few minutes later Dawn and Izzy arrived on their horse.

"You'd better hurry, I can hear the hum of Katie's plane," Chris stated. They dismounted and got into the boat, racing after Noah and B.

Katie and Cameron flew over head and were now out in open water.

"Wow, this is crazy!" Chris commented.

***Open Waters***

B was working on making the engine go faster while Noah drove. Suddenly, a barrage of peanuts sprayed across the deck. Noah swerved to avoid them, giving Katie the lead. This also allowed Izzy and Dawn to catch up. Soon, they were playing bumper boats.

"Izzy, this isn't the time, Katie's gonna reach Hawaii first!" Noah screamed.

***Hawaii***

Katie landed her plane on the beach and jumped out, running over to Chris.

"And Katie takes the first spot in the final two!" Chris cheered. "So, who will she face?"

Everyone looked out into the water to see two speed boats barreling towards the shore. They didn't stop and caught on some rocks, sending the four of them flying. All four hit the ground simultaneously.

"Wow, really? Another tie? What's with Hawaii?" Chris screamed.

***Sigh* who will Katie face in the final two? Noah or Izzy? Tune in next time on Total! … Drama! … Reunion! **


	30. Column as I Suem Part 2

**AN: Guys, I also switched up who's rooting for whom…just re-read "Aftermath III" to find out the team swaps. **

**Last time on Total Drama Reunion! The final three took off like a motorcycle, by-plane, and stallion out of Drumheller. Katie tried to shoot Noah with peanuts and B tried to blow Katie out of the sky. In the end, Katie and Cameron reached Hawaii first while the Sovereign of Sarcasm of King of the crazies tied for second place. Now one question remains, who will Katie face, Noah, or Izzy? It's Finale time! Right now on Total! Drama! Reunion! **

"Welcome to the season finale of Total Drama Reunion! Last we left you we were wondering who Katie will be facing in the final two. Now then, here's how this is gonna play out. Noah and Izzy will _BOTH _be given a shot at the million!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"No!"

Everyone was in shock at Chris's announcement.

"That's right, for the first time in Total Dram history the final three will be competing for the prize money! Now then, here's how is going to play out. Each finalist will be given a chariot; each person will travel around the big island collecting the flags with your faces on them. They will then have to race back here to the coliseum and place a flag in each of the torch holders; first person to complete this will win the million. Katie, you team won the aftermath challenge so you get this really nice chariot, Izzy for second get this decent chariot, and for last place, Noah gets this crappy chariot. Also, Katie you may pick any two members of the peanut gallery to help you, same goes for Izzy and Noah. Oh, and sense we already finished all of the World Tour challenges, you don't have to sing."

Katie looked over to the peanut gallery, which also now had Dawn, Anne Maria, Zoey, Cameron, Brick, Jo, Sam, Mike, and B in it.

"I choose…Courtney and Alejandro," Katie stated.

"Alright then, Izzy?"

"Ooh, ooh, Ohh! Big-O and the Zeke!"

"Feral boy and the fart machine? Alright then, Noah?" Chris stated.

"Anybody I want, even if they aren't supporting me?" Noah asked.

"Correct."

"I choose….Duncan and B!"

"WHAT? But B's not even a part of the peanut gallery!" Courtney screamed.

"Technically speaking, he is," Chris replied with a snide look on his face.

***Starting Line***

The three chariots were set. Katie's was a pearl white, lined with gold. Izzy's was a pure bronze color with a couple dings…Noah's was a wooden cart with wheels. Each cart had two horses driving it.

The contestants had also been required to change into ancient Greek like uniforms.

"Alright then, Remember ,each of you has a map to where your flags are…and go!"

Izzy and Katie took off, there horses galloping quickly. Noah however, stayed put.

"Umm...I said go," Chris stated. "Hey, where are you helpers?"

Seconds later, B and Duncan name running from the trees with various parts in their hands.

"Hurry B!" Noah commanded and B got to work. Te trio jumped in the chariot and unhooked the horses.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked. Noah pressed a button and the chariot's engine started, sending it ripped down the beach.

"I now understand why he chose B, advantage…Noah."

***Katie***

Alejandro, Katie, and Courtney were searching through some jungle.

"According to the map, my first flag should be right around….here," Katie stated, checking the map. "Ouch!"

She grabbed her foot and looked down to see what she had stepped on. IT looked like a min flag pole sticking out of the ground. She pulled it up and discovered a pink flag with her face on it.

"I got it! Everyone, back to the chariot!" She commanded. Then, Noah's chariot roared passed, burying Alejandro, Courtney, and Katie.

***Izzy***

Izzy already had two flags and was now searching along the beach for a third. Owen, who was already winded, was sitting inside the chariot.

"All this running is bad for my health," Owen stated.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel was sniffing along the ground, like a dog. HE suddenly stopped and circled on place.

"Izzy, I think its right here!" Ezekiel called. Izzy ran over and they quickly dug up a green flag with Izzy's face on it.

"Yes, two more and a million bucks, here I come!" Izzy cheered.

***Noah***

Noah's chaiort was stopped at the top of a valcano. Duncan, B, and Noah were searchign quickly through everything.

"Its not here, maybe the map is wrong," Duncan snapped.

Then B leaned over the edge and pointed downwards.

"It's in the valcano isn't it?" Noah asked and B nodded.

"Huh, do you have a bungee cord?" Noah asked. B nodded nad slowly took out the bungee, hadning it to Noah. "Duncan hold this."

"Why?" Duncan asked as Noah hadned him on half.

"I'll be right back…" With that, Noah jumped.

"….!"

Noah flew over the lip of the valcano with a blue flag in hand.

"C'mon, let's hurry!" Noah comamnded and eveyoen got back onto the segway-chariot. They took off back down the trail.

***Katie***

Kaite, Alejandro, and Courtney had finally finished digging themsleves out of the sand when Izzy, Ezekiel, and Owen rode thorugh. Izzy was holding four flags.

"No! That crazy nut job is winning!" Katie screamed.

"Relax, we still have a chance," Alejandro stated.

"Just get in the chaiort, we need to get the second flag! Or better yet…"

***Izzy***

Izzy, Ezekiel, and Owen were cheering, vicorty was close at hand.

"Umm guys, the evil people are chasing after us…" Owen stated. Izzy and Ezekiel truned aorudn to see Courtney, Katie, and Alejandro racing towards them

"Oh no, we need to go faster!" Ezekiel screamed.

"But we can just leave Owen behind!" Izzy replied.

"Hey!" Owen snapped.

Too late, Katie and her team caught up. Alejadnro leaned over and kicked at Izzy's wheels repeadtdly until.

*Snap!*

One of Izzy's wheels went flying off, striking Katie off the head. Izzy's cart spiralle out of the conrtol and crashed into the water while Katie was out cold, cuaisng the horse to swing into the forest and crash.

***Noah***

"Did you see that?" Dncan asked. He, Noah, and B had been watching the race from a distance.

"Sweet, we can still win, now c'mon there's only two more flags left!" Noah commanded.

The chariot sped away into the forest. Racing through the thick jungle, Noah checked his map.

"The flag is just up ahead!"

Sure it was, stickign out of the gorund, just before a large tree.

"B, whne I scream now, turn the cart!" Noah commanded. B nodded as Noah hung his body out of the cart, ready ot grab the flag.

"Now!"

The chariot made a hard right as Noah swept the flag up.

"Yes only one more to go!" Noah cheered as they high fived.

***Crash site***

Kaiter recovered first, rubbing her head where she was sure there was a big bruise.

She looked around and realized both chariots were totalled. She grunted and looked at her map, turning around she crawled through the sand and bug up another Katie flag.

"Yes!" she cheered to herself. Then, she got on the back of one of her horses and rode off, leaving everyone at the cash site behind.

***Noah***

"You know, I should have been made that the final flag was all the way on the other side of the island, but I'm not!" Noah cried as they cheered once more.

Then, they heard the cry of a horse and Katie leapt from the brush, five flags in hand. The competitors looekd as as they raced for the colisuem, now in sight. They raced through the gates and looked around, the peanut gallery was sitting quielty, watching with anticipation.

Katie dimosunted fomr her horse as Duncan, B, and Noah exited the chariots.

"Spilt up, we'll get trhough this faster!" Noah commadned hading one flag to Ducnan and two falgs to B. Seocnds late,r Duncan took a high heel to the groin and fell down. Noah grabbedh is flag and took off into the stands, along with B.

Katie had already placed two of her flags by the time Noah and B placed ther first ones. B palced his second and went to join the peanut gallery.

Noah and Katie were each down to one as they raced towards the same torch. There arms locked as they moved to place the flag in. Katie attempting to hit Noah in his weak spot, butn othing happened.

"Ha, you gotta love cups," Noah stated slyly, causing Katie to growl.

"There is no way I am losing!" Kaite snapped.

"Well then, too bad, cuase I'm not losing this either," Noah replied. "You know what Katie, I don't get it, why do you hate those so called vertans so much?"

"Because, they always win, they always make it to the merge and its not fair?" Katie replied in anger.

"Didn't you ever think they always make it that far because they' a better player than you? Whens the last time you competed? Total Drama Island, why is that, probably because you were such a bad player!" Noah snapped.

Katie screamed in anger, loosening her hold in the deadlock. Noah siezed the opprotunity to twist Katie's arm around her back and shove her down the flight of stairs beside them.

Just aobut everyone in the peantu gallery cheered. Noah placed his flag in the torch and it roared to life with falmes.

"That's a cool million for Noah, the winner of Total! Drama! Reunion!" Chris annoucned and everyone cheered again. "Now C'mon, let's get going before we get sued for building this illiegal replica of the Colisuem in the middle of Hawaii."

"Chris, what aobut Izzy, Owen, Ezekiel, Corutney, and Alejandro?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sure they're fine," Chris replied.

***Boat***

Kaite was lying on a beach chair as the contestants sailed away from the island, looking over her nearly destoryed face.

'Smashed into a tree and dropped down a flgith of stairs, not to mention pegged with a wheel? Oh man, its gonna take forever for my face to recover," Katie said to herself.

"Maybe I can help with that," Sadie stated. "That is if you want my help."

Katie sighed as Sadie sat beside her.

"I agree though, it was getting creepy to be acting like you all the time," Sadie stated. "How about we just stay as friends?"

"Sure…" Katie replied. "I'd like that."

"Thanks," Saide replied and walked away. Kaite just sighed and went back to healing her broken face.

***Stern of the boat***

"NOAH! NOAH! NOAH!" Everony was cheerign and hoisted Noah up into the air.

"WOOH! Yeah, I won!" Noah cheered.

**That wraps up another season of Total Drama join us next season, who knows, maybe I'll even use both groups of kids? But for now, I'm Chris McLean and this has been Total! … Drama! … Reunion! **


	31. Column as I Suem Part 2 Alt Endings

**An: Every season has an alternate ending in which the runner-up wins…sense there are two runner-ups (Though technically I'd say Izzy finsihed third) I have two alternate endings here: One where Katie wins and one where Izzy wins…Enjoy:**

***Alternate Ending #1:***

"You know, I should have been made that the final flag was all the way on the other side of the island, but I'm not!" Noah cried as they cheered once more.

Then, they heard the cry of a horse and Katie leapt from the brush, five flags in hand. The competitors looekd as as they raced for the colisuem, now in sight. They raced through the gates and looked around, the peanut gallery was sitting quielty, watching with anticipation.

Katie dimosunted fomr her horse as Duncan, B, and Noah exited the chariots.

"Spilt up, we'll get trhough this faster!" Noah commadned hading one flag to Ducnan and two falgs to B. Seocnds late,r Duncan took a high heel to the groin and fell down. Noah grabbedh is flag and took off into the stands, along with B.

Katie had already placed two of her flags by the time Noah and B placed ther first ones. B palced his second and went to join the peanut gallery.

Noah and Katie were each down to one as they raced towards the same torch. There arms locked as they moved to place the flag in. Katie attempting to hit Noah in his weak spot, but nothing happened.

"Ha, you gotta love cups," Noah stated slyly, causing Katie to growl.

"There is no way I am losing!" Kaite snapped.

"Well then, too bad, cuase I'm not losing this either," Noah replied. "You know what Katie, I don't get it, why do you hate those so called vertans so much?"

"Because, they always win, they always make it to the merge and its not fair?" Katie replied in anger.

"Didn't you ever think they always make it that far because they' a better player than you? Whens the last time you competed? Total Drama Island, why is that, probably because you were such a bad player!" Noah snapped.

Katie screamed in anger, loosening her hold in the deadlock. Noah attempted to grab Katie's arm and pull it aorund her back, but Katie managed to reverse it and drop Noah down the stairs. Then, she triumphanetly placed her falg in the torch which roared to life with flames.

"That's a cool million for Katie, the winner of Total! Drama! Reunion!" Chris annoucned but no one cheered. Chris handed Katie the case and she cheered, kissing it several times.

"Now c'mon, let's get out of here before we get in trouble for building an illegal replica of the colisuem in Hawaii!"

"But, Chris, what about Izzy, Owen, Alejandro, Courtney, and Ezekiel?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Chris replied.

"I won!" Katie cheered and went to walk down the stiars, but tripped. She busted up her face on each step and hit the ground.

***Gasp* Nasty. Well that wraps up another season. Tune in for the next season, and who knows I just might merge the two casts, but for now I'm Chris McLean and this has been Total! Drama! Reunion! **

**Alternate Ending #2:***

"You know, I should have been made that the final flag was all the way on the other side of the island, but I'm not!" Noah cried as they cheered once more.

Then, they heard the cry of a horse and Katie leapt from the brush, five flags in hand. The competitors looekd as as they raced for the colisuem, now in sight. They raced through the gates and looked around, the peanut gallery was sitting quielty, watching with anticipation.

Katie dimosunted fomr her horse as Duncan, B, and Noah exited the chariots.

"Spilt up, we'll get trhough this faster!" Noah commadned hading one flag to Ducnan and two falgs to B. Seocnds late,r Duncan took a high heel to the groin and fell down. Noah grabbedh is flag and took off into the stands, along with B.

Katie had already placed two of her flags by the time Noah and B placed ther first ones. B palced his second and went to join the peanut gallery.

Noah and Katie were each down to one as they raced towards the same torch. There arms locked as they moved to place the flag in. Katie attempting to hit Noah in his weak spot, but nothing happened.

"Ha, you gotta love cups," Noah stated slyly, causing Katie to growl.

"There is no way I am losing!" Kaite snapped.

"Well then, too bad, cuase I'm not losing this either," Noah replied. "You know what Katie, I don't get it, why do you hate those so called vertans so much?"

"Because, they always win, they always make it to the merge and its not fair?" Katie replied in anger.

"Didn't you ever think they always make it that far because they' a better player than you? Whens the last time you competed? Total Drama Island, why is that, probably because you were such a bad player!" Noah snapped.

Katie scrmead in anger and went to claw at Noah with her nails when suddenly she went ridged and dropped to the ground. Noah looked around confunsed but then felt a sharp pain in his next and hit the ground to. Izzy, who had stunned the other two, placed her flag in the torch, which burned triumphanetly.

"And that's a cool million for Izzy, the winner of Total! Drama! Reunion!" The peanut gallery cheered as Chris announced this. "Now, c'mon, let's get out of here before we get sued for building this illegal replica of the colisuem in the middle of Hawaii!"

"But Chris, what about Alejandro and Courtney?" Heather asked.

"I'm sure they're fine," Chris replied.

***Boat***

"Izzy! Izzy! Izzy! Izzy!" the peanut gallery cheered, hositing the winner into the air. Then she climbed down and kissed Owen.

"Woooh!"

"SO, Noah," Owen stated, parting Izzy, who went back to cheering, "Aren't you bummed that you didn't win… I mean Izzy's technically a veteran."

"Nah, as long as Katie didn't win I'm totally fine, besides, that will just make Katie more mad that she lsot to a veteran. Also, I'm Izzy will be willing to give seom fo the money to her boyfriend's best firned," Noah stated.

"Yeah," Owe repleid and they knuckle touched.

**Well, that wraps up antoehr season. Tune in next time, and who knows, maybe I'll merge the two casts. But, for now I'm Chris McLean and this has been Total! Drama! Reunion!**


	32. Author's Note

Well I am planning on writing a sixth season (and merging the casts) However, I can't think of a theme. Please submit a theme and as many challenge ideas as you like. Just remember they have to be good!


End file.
